King of Dust
by AceDarknix74
Summary: Everybody starts from somewhere, whether it be from a royal family...All the way down to the dumps. Me? I was raised in the dumps and learned from the streets for most of my life. Then she left... But she said one thing before she left,"Make your dreams high, so when people hear it they laugh. But are left silent once it happens." So from that day on my dream? To be King of Remnant
1. When Duty Calls

**Hello everybody** , **and welcome to my first of chapter of King of Dust. Now before things start, this is an Oc story with the pairing of my oc and someone of the main cast. But I just want to give a brief (Not really brief) bio of my character.**

 **Name: Kurai Mizaki**

 **Nickname:** **Something to do with an element and boss**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Symbol** **: A Silver, Light Blue King Cross**

 **Affiliation(s):** **Beacon Student**

* * *

 _The Character's Appearance_

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 142 lb**

 **Eye Colour: Emerald Green**

 **Hair:** **Has Black smooth hair that goes to the left of his P.O.V; If you can't picture it the best representation I could find would be Lyon from Fairytail.**

 **Complexion: White**

* * *

 _About The Character_

 **Status:** **Active**

 **Occupation:** **Student**

 **Handedness: Right Hand**

 **Clothing : (Regular)- Light blue T-Shirt and a black sleeveless Hoodie. With white Jean pants on with regular black shoes. (Mission)- Black Shirt under an all White trench coat with the waist unbuckled hanging. If you can't think of it look up Brother White's trench coat, that's basically it. **

**Physical Characteristics : Has a well built body, isn't heavily jacked but isn't pure bone and slim skinny. Just a good portion of inbetween. **

**Accessories:** **A silver necklace with a Cross that he wears at all times.**

 **Personality : Is very laid backed and relaxed in a normal situations like socializing, school work (or in this case Beacon). Once on a mission or a fight he becomes serious and doesn't let himself become distracted unless it is 100% necessary. **

**If flustered or confused, all sense of his usual calm nature goes out the window. Which tends to lead to awkward situations. Isn't the type to be praised for helping or saving somebody, only to live their life out to the fullest after.**

 **But in actually isn't all that cocky deep down and is really sweet and nice once you get to know him. He mostly just acts that way to avoid awkward situations but he's really not that cocky.**

 **Also in public is very cold and quiet, and at times even looks menacing. That's only because that's what magazines portray him as, so he keeps up at. But here and there he'll "break character"**

 **Fear(s) : Spiders, Scorpions, and (Mystery - Revealed in Chapter 3) **

**Likes : Honesty and people not afraid to beat around the bush when needed. Pizza, Looking at scenery, and (Mystery - Revealed in Chapter 2)**

 **Dislikes : (Mystery), Onions, Pickles, and Hates people that let their life go to waste or give up without really commuting to trying. **

**Habit(s) : Teasing people to make them open up, Trying to force people to add Sama to the end of his name. (Not gonna lie this mostly represents my ego XD) **

**Fatal Flaw(s) : "Cockiness", and not knowing his place occasionally.**

 **Strengths : Has a sense that no matter what happens in the world, eventually everybody with get their own happy ending. **

**Weaknesses : (Technically a Strength and Weakness but in this story will mostly be a weakness, but not in the general sense) The Constant urge to protect the people close to him. **

* * *

_Weapon_

 **Weapon Name : Unknown (Revealed in Chapter 2/3)**

 **Weapon Description : Unknown (Revealed in Chapter 2/3)**

* * *

 _Relationship With Others_

 **Reputation : (Adults - Beacon) A talented young man that has promise in being a powerful Hunter if conditioned well. (Students) Cocky guy that has talent in fighting but isn't the brightest. **

**Friends : Team Rwby and JNPR for now.…**

 **Team : Read Story XD**

 **Enemy(ies) : White Fang, Adam Taurus, (Oc) **

* * *

_The Character's Abilities_

 **Agility:** 7/10

 **Swordsmanship:** 5/10

 **Long Range Accuracy:** 8/10

 **Defense:** 4/10

 **Offense:** 10/10

 **Aura : No matter how many times I watch RWBY and how Pyrrha 'explains' it. I never truly understood it, especially when Ren was in the Emerald Forest. But I guess above average. **

**People Skills:** 6/10

 **Special Skill(s)/ Semblance:** You'll see... And no once you do find out don't freak out XD jk it's nothing that good.

* * *

 **So yeah that's that XD, let's get into chapter 1... Finally. Granted something tells me that I'll either do really good for suck... Let's find out.**

 **Chapter 1: When Duty Calls**

* * *

Somehow it's interesting to sit back and think of how you ended up in certain positions, especially for Kurai. Who is currently 2000 feet above the earth on a Bullhead going to the famous Beacon Academy.

 _I was born in the dumps of Mistral, a city that is full of thugs and gangs living there. But it was never easy being there but it didn't discourage me in anyway. I was taught to live life to the fullest by my mother who wanted to become a huntress but never had the guts to do it._

 _As a young boy, we lived in small house in the edge of Mistral itself. We weren't the best financially no matter how hard my mother would work. So the next best option was to steal what we couldn't afford._

 _Didn't help that because of that I didn't have a good reputation in the city, I started doing things I shouldn't have. Stealing... All the way up to almost killing someone._

 _That lifestyle followed me for most of my life until the age of 13 when my mother who was going through tremendous stress in her life between caring for me, and being the mother of a boy who was a known criminal. Which didn't exactly help her situation in getting good jobs._

 _And a lot more factors; and eventually her kind soul couldn't take it anymore and she had a heart attack. She had to get an operation to stay alive, the doctors assured us everything would be fine._

 _But I knew better than to believe them, and I was right because since finically we couldn't pay for the help they were 'forced' to cut her off. I've never stolen so many things and sold them just to keep my mother alive... But in the end it was meaningless._

 _The night that happened I spent the day with her as she talked to me about being a Huntsmen and instead of living a life of crime do something better. She also told me stories of Kings that ruled over the land protecting their kingdoms at all cost._

 _That same next day, I went to Sanctum Academy and signed myself up, which wasn't an easy task but I did it. That's where I meet Pyrrha one of my closest friends to this day._

 _We trained together, ate together, and slept...in different rooms. And I'm extremely grateful for her mother's hospitality._

 _Forwards a few years later and Pyrrha had grown up to be a beautiful girl who could kick the finest of asses and was ranked #1 in our class. As for me I became a guy of comedy around my friends._

 _I was ranked #2 in my class, due to my laziness at the time. Maybe if I tried more... But regardless we were both accepted into Beacon with accepting arms._

 _And now I'm here..._

Funny how things can change over the years. Granted under normal circumstances I would be messing with Pyrrha or others but currently I'm treating this as a mission. And a very serious one at that.

A mission to analyze everybody I didn't know personality wise, and inspect my fellow "classmates". I have my hoodie on to seem like some emo so people are less likely to bother me.

I see a girl in a red and black cloak with her weapon strapped around her waist as she talking to a girl with a huge rack I must add. But what I notice second her long yellow golden hair.

The Red one seems shy and nervous while the Yellow one seems upbeat and happy. As I look around more I see a girl in all black with cat bows doing similar to what I'm doing, glancing around the area.

She notices me and walks over towards me and sits down, which I can feel is out of character. "Lemme guess, taking personal notes on everybody?" She ask me plainly.

"Yep basically, everybody here is completely different" Kurai says still looking at everybody. Blake nods in agreement,"By the way your Kurai Mizaki, from Sanctum Academy. Got first place in 2 tournaments in your four years in Sanctum with Pyrrha Nikos who got the other two gold and was ranked #1?"

Kurai nods but is somewhat surprised,"Well someone does there research don't they?" Blake lightly chuckles,"It's common knowledge and look at Pyrrha who seems to be getting mobbed by people."Kurai chuckles as a woman comes on the screen.

"Hello students, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attended this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace" Glynda says.

"Don't know who the hell lied to her" Both Kurai and Blake say at the same time as they both chuckle at each other. "As Future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage for such a task and now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world" She finally finishes as she fades away from the screen.

Once she disappears we begin to land in Beacon, Kurai turns to Blake,"Hey what your... Name?" He ask as she's gone.

"Yep we'll be good friends if we ever get paired on a mission" Kurai says sighing. _Sadly I couldn't get any other information... But for now I better act normal._

Kurai takes off his hood as he sees others begin to walk out the ship and follow suit, he feels someone tap his shoulder as its non other than Pyrrha.

"Aren't you excited?!" Pyrrha says almost jumping in joy. "It's not like it really matters, especially when compared to the duo of Sanctum" Kurai says grinning.

"Oh come on, don't act like that. I think everybody here is on an equal pedestal, if anything the only thing we have over them is work and even that I doubt" Pyrrha says to him.

Kurai shrugs as she might be right but he lets his ego take over. As they exit the ship, her eyes light up as she takes in the scenery. "Isn't it just beautiful here?" She says smiling.

Kurai nods in agreement,"It really is." He says taking it all in. He shakes his head as he begins to walk around with Pyrrha,"Hey I'll catch up with you later Kurai, I wanna go explore a bit before the ceremony."

Kurai nods again and looks around as he sees the girl in the Red from earlier,"Might as well..." He says as he puts his hand behind his neck and Starts humming walking over to her.

Thats when he notices her, a beautiful Queen like girl with amazing Crystal blue eyes and smooth silver white hair put in a ponytail. _Damn she's hot._

She pulls out a suitcase full of dusk as she inspects it as it gets close to that girl with the red hoods nose as she starts to puff. "Oh no..." Kurai says as he runs towards them.

As red is about sneeze, Kurai takes out 2 White gloves both with a Silver King Symbol with light blue radiating around it. He quickly freezes the flames as the fire dust was about to be ignited by red.

"Well aren't you two just the luckiest people today aren't you?" Kurai says smirking at them both as he catches the flying dust bottle.

"How cool..." Ruby says looking at the now Orange ice as she sees the flames still moving inside. "I believe this belongs to you" Kurai says handing her the bottle still smirking.

"Thanks..." She says very wary of Kurai. "Hey how'd you do that?!" Ruby ask tugging on his hoodie.

"Quite simple, my gloves have tiny Ice Dust Powders in it and the rest... Well it's a mystery but basically I can control Ice Dust. Well all of them really but I prefer Ice better, not trying to brag or anything" Kurai says smiling.

"Gloves that can control dust? Please, there's only one person who can do that and his name is Kurai Mizaki, also known as the King of Dust" Weiss says to him.

Kurai's eyes widen for a brief second,"Oh really now?... Damn you caught me! I'm just a fake, I just copied his weapon front to back hoping that people will like me more if I act like him." Kurai says having some fun himself.

Weiss glares at him,"You shouldn't do that. Be your own person not just some follower." She sighs as her men are done putting back all the suitcases on there roller.

"Anyway I got to go... Red and...?" Weiss ask looking for his name. "Kurai."

Weiss thinks he joking again and walks away annoyed, Ruby sighs and goes to pick up something that she'd dropped and when she looks back up meaning to ask Kurai something he's gone.

Actually Kurai just decided to catch up with Weiss as Ruby Shaka her head wanting to make him a friend but just keeps walking.

"Hey what's your name might I ask?" Kurai ask her dropping his act for awhile since she seems like the kind to not take bullshit.

She turns to look at him,"Your joking right?" Kurai shakes his head looking completely serious. "I come from Mistral, so if your someone important forgive me. Not many news from the outside is transported over there to begin with."

Weiss is surprised at his courtesy,"My name is Weiss Schnee, heir of the Schnee Dust Company" She says smiling liking to show off.

"So your a Schnee huh?... Well pleasure to meet you, but seeing as you already know who I am there's not point to tell you but... My names Kurai Mizaki, the #2 ranked student Huntsmen in Remnant."

Weiss stops infront of a elevator still thinking he's lying, Kurai sighs,"Felt like someone wouldn't believe me, granted messing with strangers is somewhat fun" Kurai says before pulling out a photo of him and Pyrrha holding there ribbons for number 1 in Pyrrha's case and #2 for Kurai.

"So you really are the Ice King?" Weiss says genuinely surprised. "Umm.. Men take my stuff to Ozpin... He should know what to do with it" Weiss orders them.

"But my lady, we can't just.." One of the guys says as Weiss shouts "go" as them. "Yes my Lady" they all say as Kurai laughs a bit.

"Now as for you" Weiss says glaring into his Emerald green eyes as she holds on to her Myrtenaster. "How dare you try to lie to me like that, I should kill you where you stand!" She says trying to actually stab him.

Luckily Kurai's been through a lot worst as he sides them all. "Ok ok" he says with his arms out as Weiss slowly outs away her Myrtenaster.

The two walk out the building and start walking and talking. "So how often to you train, seeing as you are ranked #2 in Remnant and stuff?"

"About... Twice... A week" Kurai says truthfully as he changes to his goofy personality. "Twice a week?! How the hell are you #2?!"

"I don't really train as often as I used to, since there's no point of getting stronger at a faster rate than everyone. The only person that can beat me is Pyrrha, that isn't really all that exiting since she's the only one."

Weiss glares at him again,"Your an actual idiot" she says plainly. "Wow that's rude, especially coming from such a prestigious woman like yourself. That kinda hurts" He says sarcastically.

"Mhmm" She says rolling her eyes. "Damn your just as cold as my nickname suggest I am, what a role changer. Might as well start calling you some kind of Ice Queen if you keep that up."

Weiss is about to reply to another of his dumb comment when they both see a bunch of people walk towards a specific building.

"So... It appears there's some event taking place currently, I know we just met and all but would you go there with me" Kurai says sarcastically. "Or will you break my heart?"

Kurai extends a hand out to her, Weiss rolls her eyes again. "Your an actual dumbass, FYI" She says walking to the building.

"Damn Ice Queen, so cold... If you get what I mean?" Kurai says grinning at his joke. Weiss gets annoyed and tries to stab him again with Myrtenaster only for him to dodge it all as she gives up and starts walking again.

"Oh yeah this will be fun" Kurai says laughing to himself.

A/N: Yes this an Oc X Weiss fanfic, normally Weiss would have no interest in talking to him... Without knowing he was someone inportant. And Sanctum ever so happened to be in Mistral a city full of thugs.

So what other way to make his known by making him extremely good friends with Pyrhha and is under her in skill. And about the weapon gloves, I literally got the idea along with most of Kurai's character form Hitman Reborn.

But I couldn't rip of Tsuna completely, so I made him control dust. And I know he didn't even use any dust to freeze the Fire dust.

Trust me he did and the way how will be told in the Emerald Forest Mission so yeah. Until next time leave a review to voice your opinion I will respond back to you at the beginning of every chapter and peace.


	2. Kurai's Dream

**Welcome to another chapter of King of Dust, know someone Pm'd me saying that somebody made a very similar idea of Kurai's White Bishops. And yes that is the name of his gloves.**

 **So let me explain how they work... Actually guess what. I'll save it for the beginning of this chapter like I planned. But all I have to say is that during the Emerald Forest incident, you may see "it"**

 **And don't ask what it is, is it a weapon? Person? Other? Cause frankly even though I could answer, I know nothing.**

 **Also, yes the pairing will be Kurai and Weiss. How that's gonna happen I have no clue since I like to keep things realistic... Enough XD. But it'll happen, even if drastic things must happen -big ass grin-**

 **And to reply to Tyson113, Thank you and hopefully this chapter will either make you love me or hate me XD. No homo though...**

 **But I've talked long enough, on to the chapter for today.**

 **Chapter 2: Kurai's Dream**

* * *

As Kurai and Weiss enter the room, they both see a bunch of people socializing with each other. "Where's Pyrrha? You would think she'd be the life of the party?" Kurai says outloud to himself.

Weiss looks at him funny,"Why would she want to socialize with people under her, she's better than that."

The young man sighs,"But I'm the idiot... Ok" Weiss lightly slaps him in his face. "Are you calling me stupid?!"

"For the moment being" Kurai says plainly. "Pyrrha isn't the type to let her rank get to her head, she believes everyone is equal and if conditioned could be just as good if not better than her."

Weiss is surprised at how a person so strong can be so humble,"As for me though. At times I believe some are born with natural and dormant power. Me? I fall under the dormant category. It wasn't until I started training with Pyrrha until by true skill was revealed."

"And while some people with hard work can pull it of to be just as good as those born with natural still. While others..." Kurai says with his head down.

"Will never be able to get there no matter how hard they try" He finally finishes. The Ice Queen notices something is wrong but doesn't want to pry... Yet.

"But that doesn't really matter does it?" Kurai says putting back on his goofy smile. "Sure..." Weiss says looking around as she sees Ruby and walks, no more like marches over to her.

Ruby is talking to the girl in the Yellow from earlier,"And then there was this girl. Really pretty and stuff, had these weird dusty thing that blow up I guess and I was gonna make a crater if it wasn't for him and I wanna apologize but she's just so scary" Ruby says extremely fast.

Weiss hears what she says,"You!" She says as Ruby jumps up into Yellows arm scared at Weiss's sudden appearance.

"Kurai" The young man says breaking in. Yang drops Ruby on the door and walks over to Kurai.

"Hey my names Yang, I didn't think Beacon would let models enter" Yang says trying to flirt. Weiss rolls her eyes as Kurai smiles,"Thanks names Kurai and the pleasure is mine."

Ruby looks at the two,"Hey I'm Ruby and thanks for like helping me like... Not explode and stuff" She says awkwardly.

Weiss was about to rant to Ruby but is now to annoyed and grabs Kurai's wrist and behind to walk away with him. "See ya guys I guess" Kurai says.

He turns to look at Weiss,"Why did you do that?" Weiss rolls her eyes,"Isn't it obvious. Us higher ups should stick together and not mingle. Especially with those two."

"Is that so? Seems like more you just don't want them talking to me, are you already becoming possessive?" Kurai says teasing her as Ozpin and Glynda enter the stage.

Weiss punches his arm,"Honestly how are you #2?" She says under her breath as he chuckles.

"Ok I'll keep this brief.." Ozpin starts. "You have traveled here today in search on knowledge, to hone your craft and aquire to skills."

Weiss nods at everything he's saying as Kurai internally laughs at how serious she is. "And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy" Ozpin says as Kurai turns serious for a second.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Kurai says to himself. Weiss looks up at him and sees that he's gotten all serious again. _Does he have multiple personalities or something?_

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your at this school should teach you that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" He finishes.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, your dismissed" Glynda says as everybody start to go towards the ballroom.

"Kurai!" Someone shouts sweetly as Pyrrha once again jumps on Kurai. (Listen I won't spoil it if somehow you haven't been keeping up with RWBY but to everyone who does know. Let me enjoy having her while I can!)

"You know a couple years ago, you would be around if you did that" Kurai says sighing to her still acting somewhat serious.

"Yep, then I came around" Pyrrha says wrapping her legs around his neck unconsciously.

"Pyrrha your..." Kurai says but his cry was never heard by his best friend. "And we've been best of friends after that one fight, which was kinda hard to win and you would always claim to beat me next time. Until our junior year when you finally did and then professor-"

Weiss coughs trying to get her attention which works,"Oh my how rude of me. Your the Schnee girl right?" Weiss nods.

Kurai whose been trying to breathe for the longest falls to his knees as Weiss comes closer to him. Pyrrha extends her hand as Weiss does the same,"Nice to meet you."

Kurai lightly taps Pyrrha's legs who doesn't notice somehow, then he manages to yell Pyrhha which even that wasn't all to loud with his lack of air.

Then she notices and quickly let her legs go from around his neck. "Oops my bad" she says innocently.

"Of course..." He says breathing heavily. "And as for you!" He says looking straight at Weiss who glares at him.

"What?!" She says. "You just weren't gonna tell her she was choking me to death?" Kurai says.

She shakes her head,"Why would I, it's not like didn't wanna see how long you can take before you'd die." _This bitch is actually crazy._

-4 hours later-

Weiss is in the ballroom trying to sleep as she hears Ruby, Yang, and Blake asking extremely loud. "Your so annoying!" She says before leaving the ballroom still in her pajamas.

As she's walking around that when she notices how beautiful Beacon looks during the night time with the stars out, and the nice cold breeze.

During her walk she runs into Pyrrha whose coming towards her from down the fall. "Hi Weiss" she says happily.

"Hey and where are you coming from?" Weiss ask confused since it is midnight. "Oh I was on the roof with Kurai watching the stars and taking in the scene of Beacon."

Weiss looks at her in shock,"Wait you were roof with Kurai?... Alone?" She says blushing at the thought of those two.

Pyrrha looks at her confused,"Yeah and what?" Weiss can tell she's actually confused and any romantic thoughts between the two were quickly leaving her mind.

"Nevermind" Pyrhha nods as she begins to start walking towards the ballroom. "See ya Weiss" she says.

Weiss having nothing better to do since the girls still are still arguing and talking decided to pays a visit to the roof. There is a shirtless Kurai laying against the house roof like surface past the railing.

She walks over to the railing and sits down on it,"Is there a reason your up here by yourself? And shirtless at that?"

Kurai opens his eyes and sees Weiss there and sighs,"And just when I thought I could get some peace and quiet away from everyone, the Ice Queen shows up."

"I'm not an Ice Queen!" She retaliates back at him quickly. "Says the one with snowflakes on her dress but whatever."

Weiss rolls her eyes,"For your information I'm not even wearing my dress" She replies. Kurai looks at her closer and notices she is right.

"Oh... Couldn't tell the different" He says plainly. "Honestly how did you become ranked #2 because from what I can tell, you have multiple personalities or something. Have little to no motive to get better. And have no sense of manors too, your mother didn't teach you any did she?"

Kurai stands up, and puts his face really close to Weiss. He puts his hands infront of him and places it on the rail gripping tightly. "Don't ever bad mouth my mother again! Got it!" He says really softly but seriously which only made it more cold and scary.

Weiss nods quickly somewhat scared at another change of his personality. Kurai sighs he goes back to lay down,"Sorry... It's just that I lost my mother at a young age. She's one of the reasons I became a huntsmen in the first place, so I can protect people."

"So what's your reason?" Kurai ask her. "Huh?" She replies confused. "What's your reason on wanting to become a huntress and all?"

"And I should tell you this because?..." Weiss says not liking to talk about herself to others. "Cause I'm asking, that such a dumb statement"

"You know what!..." She starts as she takes a deep breathe. "If you must know... It's to prove to my family that I can be heir to the family and be a powerful Huntress at the same time."

Kurai nods,"Well my reasons are a bit different, yes one of the reasons I became a huntsmen is to defend others. But it's also so I can become strong enough to be the King of Remnant."

Weiss starts laughing at what Kurai said,"Your not serious are you? There isn't a "King" in Remnant. It's governed by the four kingdoms and that's it."

Kurai smiles,"Make your dreams high so when people hear it they laugh. Only to be silent once it happens..."

"Weiss I don't wanna rule the world like some guy mad for power, I want to rule the world to make life a better place without needing to use violence for our answer. To stop pointless wars, scrimmages, and death between each nation. And once that happens I'll be doing what my mother wanted me to always do, follow my dreams."

Weiss doesn't know how respond but decides to lay down next to him. "So you don't want to be the "King" of Remnant to control it? Just guard it then?" She says trying to comprehend his motives.

Kurai nods,"That and that alone. A place where everybody can be free and truly safe" He says as Weiss stares at him looking at him than more than just some idiot.

"Granted I'll have to train a lot more... Which is boring" Kurai says sighing. Weiss facepalms,"Your an actual idiot aren't you?"

Kurai leans forward and looks down at her,"Your a snob little brat?" Weiss leans up too,"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ice Queen" He says to her. "I must be falling asleep because I don't think I heard you right... Ice King" She says back.

"Actually It's Ice King-Sama to you" He says correcting her jokingly. Weiss grunts and gets up and starts to walk away.

Kurai laughs and follows after her by jumping over the rail quickly and grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. Out of instinct (#TeamInstinctTrash) Weiss places her hand on his bare chest and instantly gets red in the face and is at a lost of words.

(#JkDontStabMe) Kurai smiles at how flustered she became, then that's when he notices something he didn't until now. He places his hands on the bottom of her scar as Weiss quickly punches him as hard as she can.

Kurai takes the punch acting as if that didn't hurt as much as it did. _FUCK THAT HURT! It's fine... Play it cool..._

"Damn that actually stung a bit, and I'm guessing that scar isn't open for discussion?" He ask as she shakes her head.

"Ok I can respect that, I've annoyed you enough for one day" Kurai says with his hands still around her waist.

Weiss looks into his eyes seeing nothing but pure emotions as Kurai does the same. The normally calm and collected Weiss is blushing madly at this point as Kurai slowly begins to lean in as she does the same. Both of their hearts beating in tempo together prepared for what's next in fate's books

Right as their lips are about meet,"Hey Kurai I can't find my earrings, did I leave them... OH MY" Pyrrha says realizing what's going on.

They look at the situation and push each other away, with their backs turned away from each other. "Umm no sorry Pyrrha" Kurai replies.

"Umm ok.. I guess I'll go look for them... Somewhere else" Pyrrha says as Kurai sees this to be a perfect time to escape.

"Actually it'll be better if I help, I mean two is better than one" Kurai says quickly running the back of his head.

"But I thought you hated being on teams?..." Pyrrha says confused. Kurai dashes infront of her and grabs her arms before running down the stairs.

"Talk to you later Weiss" Kurai says as it echoes through the stairway to where Weiss is still at standing dumbfounded.

"Ughhh Weiss what's wrong with you?! It's like not I like him I just freaking meet him, it's actually impossible... Right?" Weiss says questioning herself.

With Kurai and Pyrrha she's on the stairs and she stopped Kurai,"What in the actual hell did I just walk into?!" She as seriously confused.

"I don't know... One thing led to another and we were about to kiss" Kurai says it dawn upon both Kurai and Weiss.

"Oh no... I like him but I can't let him know that" Weiss says to out to herself as she sighs. "But I guess it can't be helped..."

Meanhile with Kurai and Pyrrha,"I'm fairly positive that I like her in some way. But can you blame me if you look past the attitude she's beautiful... But still crazy..." Kurai says to Pyrrha and himself.

Pyrrha laughs a bit,"Ohh something tells me this will be a fun experience to watch" She says as Kurai glares at her. "I can see it now, The Stories of the Ice King and Queen."

"Pyrrha... I hate you" He says glaring at her intently as she smile at him. "But anyway since you volunteered lets go find my earrings !"

Pyrrha begins dragging him through Beacon in search of her earrings as he tries to fight out her grip that only gets harder.

A/N: On that note I'm gonna end it here. XD I always found it funny whenever Weiss got flustered when watching RWBY and I want her to act like that a lot more.

Dont worry everything will go normal... For now. Maybe... Debating how Emerald Forest will work but whatever.

And I apologize for all of you who taught they were actually gonna kiss on Chapter 2, but I'm really not sorry if you honestly taught that would be interesting in anyway.

I want them to develop with each other and as people before I can to anything with them. So yeah... Until next time leave a Review to tell me how you guys feel and with that I'm out.


	3. Trails of the Emerald Forest

**Trust me I know... I have no life XD. But writing this story is so interesting I can't help but keep on writing. Now I'm debating if should just make this chapter a huge on or not...**

 **And if I do have 3 tabs up including this one. Cause I can't explain this no matter how hard I try, look up The magical disciplines and go to images and it should be the chart.**

 **Next have on soundcloud XD. I tend to listen to music for when I write parts of chapters to set moods, so yeah personally it feels better to listen to the Ost's while reading.**

 **But I most likely will make this a huge chapter, but I just want to bring up one thing before the chapter starts. Kurai hates being on a Team... the reason behind it will be revealed later but just remember that.**

 **And I'm not really sure how I was suppost to make Kurai's situation possible, so Ozpin will be complete bullshit when it comes to logic but yeah...**

 **On to the chapter,**

 **Chapter 3: Trails of the Emerald Forest**

* * *

 _(Ost: This Will Be The Day, Acoustic Version)_

 _I see... A man, his face is covered with a mask. The sound of gunshots and people's bodies falling flat against the hot concrete ground echoes in my mind._

 _"The King of Remnant?" He says mocking me holding his gun to my forehead. "Please as if... But I'm interested in watching you fail."_

 _I tremble just looking at him and his men behind him ready to kill me and his command. "Who... What are you guys?" I say with tears of fear running down my face._

 _The tears brings a smile to his face as he laughed. "I am the White Fang, as for who I am... Doesn't really matter, but everybody should remember their killer in the afterlife. Names Adam kid. Don't forget it" He says as he fires his gun of to the side._

 _I flinch in fear at the sound as he chuckles and so does his men as they put away their guns and weapons. They pick up the bodies and hang them against the trees while I have no way of stopping them as I watch._

 _As they're leaving he turns to me,"Bang" He says as everything turns dark and I hear something calling my name._

 _"Kur_ _ai... Kurai! KURAI!"_

I open my eyes leaning forward quickly, as I'm breathing heavily I notice how sweaty I am. "Kurai are you ok?" Pyrrha with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss around him ask him.

Before he can respond he looks around and notices a crowd focused simply on him and that he's still within the Ballroom. Pyrrha places a hand on his shoulder concerned about him.

"I'm fine!" Kurai says seriously as he shoves Pyrrha's hand away. "Hey relax, she's just trying to help" Yang says to him.

Kurai ignores her and tries to stand up only to be stopped momentarily by Jaune holding him down. "Hey man relax and breathe" he says.

Kurai glares at him as he stands up even with Jaune trying to hold him down. He then places his left arm around his neck,"Didn't your parents teach you not to mess with strangers? Especially pissed, strong ones?" Kurai says in his ear.

Jaune looks confused as Kurai punches him hard but not the strongest he can as the wind is knocked out of him as he holds his stomach and falls to his knees as he gets out of Kurai's grasps.

"Kurai stop! There's no need to take your anger out on him!" Pyrrha yells to him. But unluckily for him Kurai doesn't stop there as he picks Jaune up by the throat and faces the group.

"Oh trust me I'm not taking my anger out on him, it's more like... Trying to relief stress. And this sad excuse of a Huntsmen makes a perfect punching bag" Kurai says as he faces Jaune as he makes a tisk sound.

"Pathetic!" He says throwing him against a wall, as the pure impact of Jaune's body being thrown with such power makes a huge crater in the wall as he falls unconscious.

Kurai makes another tisk sound as he tries to leave the Ballroom only for a certain snowflake to get in his way. "That was unnecessary, what if they kick you out because of this?"

"So be it, now get out of my way Ice Queen" He says to her. Weiss crosses her arms,"I'm not moving, besides you act as if you'd even try to lay your hand on me."

Pyrrha recognizes the taunt along with Ruby. Ruby walks to to the left of Weiss,"Um I think you should just let him-"

"Weiss move..." Kurai says trying to be calm but the anger is still there. Weiss shakes her head which only aggravates Kurai more. "Weiss Move!" He says raising his fist punching the door behind her as his fist was centimeters away from her face.

The two engage in eye dominance combat, Weiss gives up knowing she won't win as she slides to the side as Kurai walks right pass her.

"What's his problem?" Ruby says to Pyrrha who sighs. "I apologize for him even though later he'll do the same later once his heads in a better state but, I have a feeling I know why he's in such a bad mood."

"What could possibly make his personality change so drastically, especially since he was fine yesterday?" Blake says plainly.

Pyrrha takes a deep breath,"I'm not one to say his personal business but... Today marks the day when he witnessed a massacre. Not only with his team but other innocent kids" Pyrrha says as she shed a tear remembering hearing the event for the first time.

"A massacre!" They all say in complete shock. "Yes the Massacre of Sanctum, every year in sanctum we take the first years outside to the edge of the city to take them sight seeing. Almost like a motivation thing to show them what and why we fight for."

"And Kurai and his team were the proctors of this trip. They were suppost to go to a mountain right next to Mistral that over looks the whole city.

But once they got there something was wrong... Kurai from what he said could smell smoke, and a lot of it" Pyrrha says as Blake thinks about it before remembering hearing about it.

"Then suddenly they were attacked by the White Fang, and while Kurai was able to protect his the kids for as long as he can. He couldn't stop them from killing off his team."

"And whenever he tried to protect one, the other was killed as he went back and fourth trying to protect his team and the kids... But in the end was only able to save himself as everybody else died leaving him with the bodies."

"When we when we finally got there, Kurai was covered in blood silient and refused to look up as we saw bodies hanging from the trees. The bodies of everybody, but Kurai who won't say how he didn't die" Pyrrha finally finishes.

Everyone is silient wanting to know more but doesn't want to end up annoying Kurai more and decides to drop it.

(Ost: End)

Kurai sighs as he steps into the shower,"I'm not someone to mess with when I'm pissed.. At myself."

As he rubs the soap over his body,"And now Weiss must think I'm some cold and evil person after what I did to that guy... Jaune I think."

 _And that's why your the goofy, funny and awkward guy. So when stuff like this happens everyone will know it's out of character for me._

He lets the water run down his body standing under it directly closing his eyes. "If only I was stronger back then... I could have helped them. And until I can protect a whole army without anyone getting hurt by myself then I'll be fine with being on a team again... But until then... Not again."

The Ice King decides to put shampoo in his hair and wash it. "I'm pretty sure they have breakfast now, so it's fine if I miss it. Especially since they can't anymore..." He says thinking about those kids.

Once he's finally down he wraps one towel around his waist and uses another to dry his hair. "Glad they had towel prepared in here" he says to himself.

Normally Kurai would be concerned about walking anywhere in nothing but a towel but today isn't exactly normal in his books. As he exits the bathroom and begins to walk towards the lockers.

He sees no ones there,"I guess breakfast is still going on" he says as he walks to his locker. Once he opens it he puts on his normal clothes.

Not in the mood to deal with anyone just yet, Kurai decides to go to talk to Ozpin. Once he finally reaches his office after getting familiar with Beacon yesterday he finds he's not there.

"And Glynda isn't anywhere either... Weird" Kurai says. "Attention! All first year students to Beacon Cliffs for initiation. I repeat! All first year students to Beacon Cliffs for initiation."

"Damn... If I run I should make it, but something tells me I won't exactly want to be wearing this" He says looking down at his clothes before running back to the locker room.

* * *

Everyone minus Kurai is currently on Beacon Cliffs, Ozpin and Glynda are also there as Ozpin begins to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated through the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of teams?.." Glynda says taking over as everyone nods. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will given team mates... Today."

She hears the majority of them grunt in annoyance and sadness. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon..." Ozpin starts but is interrupted by Kurai flying in using his gloves on Wind dust mode.

Weiss takes notice of him but avoids all eye contact with him. But she does notice that he has a full white coat on with the waist belt not strapped, also he black pants and most weirdly to her.

The fact that is arms aren't through the coat, it's almost as if he just hung it over his should and just called it a day.

"I'm here.." He says lowly as everybody remembering what happened from today stays silient. This behavior doesn't go unnoticed by Ozpin while he currently ignores it.

Kurai sighs as he lands on the hill completely with his trench coat barely missing the floor. He crosses his arms, looking at Ozpin and Glynda and trying his hardest to mot make eye contact with Weiss.

"As I was saying... So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can tolerate and work well with... That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will after landing will your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby shouts suddenly as Ozpin ignored her,"Once you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet problems on your way. So don't be afraid to destroy everything in your path our you'll die."

Kurai rolls his eyes,"Yeah..." He says as Ozpin looks at him. "You will be monitored and graded for this. But our instructors will not intervene."

"You will find a temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and report back to the top of the cliff. There we will regard that item, your standings and grade you appropriately."

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin ask. "Umm yeah actually I-" Jaune starts but Ozpin ignores him. "Great everybody... But Kurai get into positions."

Kurai nods as he walks over to Ozpin and stands next to him. Glynda nods as she starts launching the students.

(Ost: RWBY - All our Days)

Curious Kurai looks and sees Weiss is first as they both make eye contact. One of them with regret the other full of anger. That only makes Kurai's heart stop for a moment as all the love from yesterday disappeared.

Weiss sighs before focusing her attention on the task infront of her as she gets launched. Meanwhile one by one everyone goes as Jaune is the last to go who was having a conversation with Ozpin on how to land before getting stopped.

Once everyone is gone, Kurai is face to face with Ozpin,"I think there's something I think we need to talk about."

As Weiss lands she looks around,"I can't believe that idiot is really capable of hurting somebody like that... I know he didn't mean it as the regret in his eyes was clear as the sun."

"But... That doesn't mean I'll forgive him for possibly attacking me out of blind rage, whether I like him or not. He'll have to do alot more than say sorry for me to forgive him."

Weiss shakes her head,"I need to focus on the task infront of me... Which is finding the relics and getting a good teammate at that... Maybe if I can find-" She stops by hearing something fast coming at her.

She turns to see what it is and it's Ruby... No words are said as she begins walking away. "Hey wait! Come on aren't we suppost to be teammates?" She says following her.

"Over my dead body" She says pushing vines and bushes out the way. She hears mumbling and looks up to see Jaune struggling to get down from a tree by Pyrrha's spear.

"Hey Weiss mind giving a hand?" Jaune ask her. Weiss looks at him before turning around and grabbing Ruby before walking in the other direction.

"By no circumstances does this make us friends" Weiss says walking really fast. "Hey why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Because I don't want you slowing the mission down... And the faster I'm done here is the quicker I can talk to him" Weiss says walking infront of her quickly.

(Ost: End)

"Kurai?" Ruby ask as Weiss nods slowly. "Well you don't have to worry about me being slow" Ruby says as she appears infront of Weiss.

"Huh? How'd you?.." Weiss says looking confused on where she just was and where she is now. "See I'm really fast so you won't have to worry about me being slow" Ruby says as she disappears.

(Ost: RWBY - Time To Say Goodbye)

"Well your still the best at wasting time!... Ruby?" Weiss says calling out for her once she doesn't respond back.

Suddenly Weiss hears a bunch of snarls as she jumps over to an open field as she is surrounded by Beowolfs. She takes out Myrtenaster as the Grimm are ready to attack at any moment.

 _Take deep breaths... Head up... Shoulders back... Right foot forward... And wait for the perfect moment to strike..._

"Now!" Weiss says outloud as she dashes towards one with her Myrtenaster in fire dust mode. Suddenly Ruby appears infront of her as she stumbles to stop as she ends up burning a tree.

Weiss collided into Ruby's body,"Hey watch it!" Ruby says to her as the Beowolfs begin to flee at the sigh of the fire.

Weiss tugs her insisting they should move as they run away to a hill. "Why did I have to get stuck with you?!" Weiss screams to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurai, Ozpin, and Glynda are all watching what's going on so far. "So umm Ozpin... Is there a reason why I was pulled from taking apart in this?" Kurai ask since he's said nothing to him.

"You haven't realized, the numbers are odd among students. But I did that for a reason. I was told by Pyrrha and your professor back at Sanctum you hate being on teams with people."

Kurai nods with his head low,"Therefore I have a challenge for you. If you can past the trail itself then you won't be put on any team but instead a free huntsmen position bound to no team."

The Ice King face lights up for the first time today hearing that,"Well what's the trail and how will I do that?"

"Well first things first, it requires them to feel safe" Ozpin says smiling as Glynda shakes her head in disapprovement.

"I'm still not sure if I like this idea of yours, but if you think the boy can do it then... So be it." Glynda says glaring at Kurai for a second before looking down at the scroll in her hand.

"Even if it kills everyone else..." She finishes with makes Kurai look at Ozpin who ignores the look.

"What does she mean? Even if it kills everyone else?! What the hell are you planning?!" Kurai ask furiously.

Ozpin takes a deep breath before trying to answer him. "Kurai... You've been a fighter for most of your life right? Fighting just to make it by a day?" He ask.

"Yeah and so what?! What does any of that have to do with everyone dying?" Kurai says confused tightening his fist.

"Then you should know that in this world... Talking can only take someone so far" Ozpin says,"So if you have troubles being on a team then prove to me that your more than capable of protecting yourself. And others... Alone."

Suddenly everyone hears a big cry like scream, they all look up to see a Nevermore flying in circles where everybody is provided by Goodwitch's scroll.

Kurai snatches the scroll from Glynda and looks and sees Pyrrha, Jaune and two other people he doesn't know fighting a Death Stalker. While Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are fighting the Nevermore.

"Hey hand that back to me this instance!" Goodwitch demands him as she takes the scroll back. "How are they fighting?! Weren't they just landing literally 2 minutes ago?"

Ozpin shrugs,"Maybe they just found each other really quickly. Or it's been 10 minutes already?"

Kurai is now furious at how Ozpin thinks this is all just some game,"Are you crazy! They can't beat a Death Stalker and a Nevermore at the..." Kurai says as Ruby just killed the Nevermore but everyone looks tired.

"Great.. They're tired, Glynda" Ozpin says as she nods as the ground starts to shake. Suddenly on the scroll 2 King Taijitu, 3 Griffons, 2 Ursa, and a huge Goliath are all making there way towards them.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Kurai says actually fearing for their lives. "You want to protect people and apparently alone at that, so if your claims are really true then kill all those Grimm alone."

"And if you don't you'll-" Ozpin stops talking as Kurai who activated his Wind Dust begins flying at his top speed towards them.

 _Come on Faster! I have to save them! I refuse to let history repeat on the same day. And I'll do whatever it takes fuck the consequences._

* * *

As Ruby jumps down and lands next to there team they decide to rally up with the unofficial Team JNPR. "You guys ok?" Yang ask them as they all look tired.

Thats when Weiss collapses on the ground breathing heavily,"Do you know how much of my Aura I had to use to make that possible Ruby?!"

Ruby not know what to say to her just shakes her head. "Your so lucky I can't move properly cause if I could-"

Thats when they all see the Grimm slowly breaking the trees infront of them as they head for all of them.

(Ost: I May Fall)

Everyone prepared for a fight but quickly notice they have to chance but to run. So they all decide to make they're way across the broken bridge.

Thats when Blake notices something feels off as she looks across the bridge and sees Weiss still there not able to really move due to her exhaustion.

She looks up and sees an Ursa charging right for her. _To think me, Weiss Schnee would be killed before I was even an official student at Beacon... How pathetic._

As the Ursa is about to slash she closes her eyes tight waiting for impac. It never happened instead a huge gust of wind is felt by her as well as someone touching her.

She opens her eyes to see Kurai there holding her bridal style while kneeling as he looks pissed. "Your safe" he says sighing in relief as he puts her down.

"As for you..." He says laying her again the floor and turning to the Ursa. He appears infront of it and places his hand on its chest as the cross symbol on his gloves have red on the outline of it.

He lets go and sees a Red Cross its its chest where his hand just was. The Ursa tries to swing at him as he jumps over it and lands in its arm before kicking it in the face sending it flying back towards the rest of the group.

As for Kurai his Cross goes to a faint green as he flies back over to Weiss before taking her over to the rest of the group.

"Oh yeah I forgot..." He says once he gives Weiss to Ruby. He turns around to see the Ursa next to all its "friends" as Kurai's left cross turns into red. "Explode" he says as the Ursa explodes leaving a huge dust of smoke.

"Listen, all of you stay back. I have to do this alone, this is my trail for the initiation" Kurai says as he flies back over to the other side.

"Kurai!" Pyrrha calls him as he turns to look at her as the Ursa's runs out the smoke, the Griffons fly up in the in and the King Taijitu slither out to the sides.

"Your not serious about us not helping you right?! You can't take them all by yourself!" She yells for her best friend.

Kurai chuckles a bit as huge wall of Ice appears behind them. "Watch me" he says grinning as he dashes to intercept the Ursa.

He engulfs his gloves on fire as dodges most of their swings trying to land a clean hit on one of them. To only help his situation the Griffons begin shooting out feathers similar to the Nevermore at them.

During the process of putting an Ice Shield above him he looks forward and sees both of the Ursa's fist targeting his face as he is sent slamming against a nearby tree.

"Fuck that hurt!" He says stumbling to stand back up. "I didn't want to use it yet, it's still a prototype... But it would never hurt to try" Kurai says putting his left hand into the right side of his coat as he does a similar style with his right hand.

One of the King Taijitu begin to slither fast towards him. It begins to open its mouth as Kurai pulls out 2 guns (Desert Eagles .50).

They are both silver with black grips with some kind of white Runes on the barrel and gun itself. "Bang" Kurai says as he shoots the King Taijitu once with both guns as the bullet goes through the Taijitu killing it instantly as it disappears into block smoke.

"A gun?" Pyrrha says confused as she's never seen Kurai use a gun before. "Have you never seen that or something?" Blake ask her.

Pyrrha shakes her head,"No I've never even seen him practice with one before." Kurai sighs,"Ok Caliburn your dust bullets are working fine..."

Kurai doesn't have time to think as the Goliath roar causing all the Grimm to start attacking besides it itself.

The griffons start sending there feathers right for Kurai. He dodges the feathers by running as his gloves change to the outline of light blue. (Btw you should be prepared with that magic tune tab XD)

The Guns Ruins react to the gloves as the Runes on with change to the Rune for Ice while glowing Light Blue.

As Kurai is running he turns to shoot at the Griffons with his Ice bullets that hit two of them on there wing making them fall.

He dashes over to them to take them out completely but is stopped by an Ursa he tries to jump over it. Only for the final griffon to try and swallow him in the air.

Kurai having no real options since he can't switch to his Wind Dust in such a short period of time decides to shoot it in the mouth multiple times quickly as it makes a wall of ice on its mouth.

The Griffon flys up quickly as Kurai who was holding on to the ice gets in its back. "Wonder if Caliburn can transform?... Let's find out if all a that time was for nothing?"

Kurai shakes the guns infront of him as the right gun grip turns into a handle and the barrels retract into the handle making it bigger. Then the left one the grip retreats into the barrel which moves up slightly then a good 2 foot long edge with Runes on it cones from the barrel.

He combines both the guns making the prototype version of Caliburn as the Runes still reacting to the gloves changes to blue as Kurai puts the sword into Griffons spin but not deep.

He then starts to control the Griffons movements by tilting Caliburn. "Oh yeah I'm gonna Have fun with this" he says smiling as he makes the griffon fly down towards the fallen griffon.

Kurai puts his right hand in his pocket and extends his right arm towards the Griffon before throwing a container full of fire dust at them.

"What is he planning?" Weiss says slowly standing up. "I guess he plans to use Authority on it."

"Authority?" He group says confused. Kurai quickly pulls Caliburn off its back and jumps off the landing in the trees.

"Explode" He says as the container blows up setting the dust off as the explosion kills all the griffons at once.

"Authority is his Semblance, it's how he manages to control all the dust in his White Bishops and I guess that gun sword thing and make it seem like he's using magic. It's actually quite draining he once told me but he's gotten so used to it he rarely even feels the side effects on using his Semblance constantly during a fight. It's amazing actually" Pyrrha explains.

"Wow he's that strong" Ruby says amazed. Kurai jumbo down and sees the Ursa's charging him as he runs towards them.

Kurai manages to slide under one of them, once he's begin it he uses Caliburn to slash its head of cleanly. Then he turns Caliburn back into its gun mode before turning and shooting the other one with fire bullets as Caliburn's runes changes to fire.

"This so starting to get really hard... I'm running out of dust and energy" He says breathing quicker than before.

"So how does he manage to not run out of energy?" Ren ask Pyrrha impressed with Kurai's abilities.

"Technically he never really gets tired from using his Semblance, it's when he uses it to change his weapons modes. Authority grants him the ability to control things and maybe people that I don't know but what I do know is this. It takes a lot of will power to be in a fight to change the kind of dust he uses. For his gloves... The King Cross on it stores a lot of the dust he uses, which is huge compared to the size. But apparently there's a place where he sorts the dust into they're own category blocked by a metal plate." Pyrrha starts.

The King Taijitu slithers towards him as he shoots at it a lot before his gun stops shooting. "Fuck I'm out of bullets..." He says quickly changing Caliburn to its sword form.

He begins to run down its back slashing it similar to what he did to that Ursa only for the remaining Ursa to swipe him to which he blocks but it's destructive power still sends him back a bit.

Kurai gets his footing back only to see a big 3 claw chest mark down on his chest as visible blood is dripping. He falls to his knees completely exhausted.

"But the process to change once or twice is taxing enough but do switch so constantly drains his aura so quickly. But..." Pyrrha says smiling.

Kurai puts Caliburn back into his coat as he takes out a container with 1 pill inside of it. As he's about to take it the King Taijitu wraps around him tightly.

"Kurai!" Ruby shouts for her friends along with everybody else. "We have to help him!"

Pyrrha shakes her head,"Helping when he's gotten this far would only him angry but... When Kurai gets desperate lets just say... That's how he got his nickname King of Dust or his favorite Ice King."

Kurai musters all the remaining strength to get the pill, the Ursa not wanting to give him the chance charges. Luckily for Kurai he gets his hands free and gets the pill.

He takes it as he starts to chuckle,"Didn't think I'd be needing this any time soon..." He says as a frost mist surrounds him.

The King Taijitu lets go of him quickly as he lands on his feet, Kurai looks up and glares into the Goliath's eyes and the rest of the Grimm with his normal Emerald Green eyes goes to a glowing Light Blue.

"What is that?!" Weiss ask Pyrrha as everybody has the same idea. "He calls them... Dust King Pills... It took him 4 years to finally be able to use them in combat and even now it's still not very safe for him to use in a fight like this but..."

He puts his gloves away in his coat as well,"You've done well. But I can't waste all my dust in one day" he says seriously.

Kurai raises his hands as clouds start to form in the sky. He stares dead in the Ursa's soul,"You've been here to long!" He shouts as he moves his hand down quickly as a huge shards of Ice bombard the Ursa going right through it like nothing as he kills it.

"As for you" He says looking at the King Taijitu before he appears infront of it suddenly as he opens its mouth with his bare hands before putting one down on its mouth as a blue King cross is on its tongue.

He takes back his hand before closing its mouth and punching it away from him, he then sets its eyes on the Golaith before glancing over to the King Taijitu.

"Expand!" Kurai says as Ice comes out the King Taijitu from all angles killing it instantly. The Golaith roars before he starts to charge towards Kurai.

He sighs,"The normal me would find a way to make this more flashier but seeing as I'm completely drained I'll just kill you in one shot."

Kurai's eyes change from Light Blue to Gold,"I don't have a lot of Holy Dust so I couldn't infuse a lot in the pill but hopefully this can kill you quickly."

Suddenly a bright light consumes Kurai and slowly most of the area of the Forest they're in. "Holy Nebula" Kurai says as the light now takes control of the whole forest.

Everybody closes their eyes from the light, once it dies out the Ice wall that Kurai made starts to melt as Kurai is found unconscious on the floor.

"Kurai!" All of Team RWBY and JNPR shout to him as they all rush to him. Ozpin smiles before walking away from the Cliffs.

"Glynda go and get some nurses... And for Kurai's grade. Make it high, he did stand to my expectations" Ozpin says before walking away.

Weiss was the first to make it to his side, she leans him up and starts slapping him lightly on his face. "Kurai! Kurai! Wake up right now!" She shouts at him.

"If you die right now I swear!..." She says as her eyes start to get watery. Most are surprised by Weiss's sudden burst of compassion. She closes her eyes to not cry not some tears still fall.

(Ost: End/ This Will Be The Day - Acoustic Version)

She feels something press against her face wiping the tears away,"Hey a real huntress can't cry..." Kurai says chuckling before coughing up some blood.

"Shut up before you die you asshole!" Weiss says to him as he smiles. "As if I'd die, besides I haven't even become King yet."

"Your a Idoit!... Your-" Was all Kurai heard as he started to fall asleep from all the strain of his body. But he sees Weiss mouth out something that he can't hear but reads what she said from her lips to understand it and starts to smile before falling asleep.

A/N: Yeah... LONG ASS FUCKIG CHAPTER. I didn't really now how to end it so yeah... But yes Kurai can't use his Dust King Pills often, tbh from the plots I've written down so far.

He only uses them 2 more times from Season 1-3 so yeah not as op as I would like but he can't be one shotting everything.

And yeah Caliburn was the it I was talking about along with Authority his semblance since people wanna question how I made him use dust from his gloves. But yeah that Cross can store a fuck tone of dust XD.

Now all he needs is a enemy more op than that besides Adam and we have ourselves a balanced story guys XD. But really that's all I got for the next day or 2 so yeah... Leave a review, did you like the fight scene, something I should do different? Or wanna write something that makes me laugh while I answer back to you.

But until then see ya.


	4. Part 1: Ice Queen

**Ok so someone Pm'd me whose named will be unsaid but basically he asked me to explain Authority. And as I was about to answer I decided I'll just put it here for anybody else that has this questions.**

 **So Authority is a semblance that is used to control people for a short period of time by linking themselves mentally to the other person. And it will fail if the user doesn't have enough aura to maintain it, or the "victim" has a high amount of will power.**

 **Or it just simply to corrupted to control, like trying to control a Grimm with their thoughts insane and full of rage. So yeah that's why Kurai will never have an army of Grimm sorry.**

 **But when it comes to his weapon specifically, he learned over his years at Sanctum and training with Pyrrha that he could control smaller objects. One thing led to another and now he had a lot of dust to work with.**

 **So he made his gloves and put a storage system into the gloves aka the King Cross. While normally the Cross wouldn't have a lot of space to store things that's why Kurai minimizes the dust so small that they're almost atoms.**

 **They are sorted into 4 categories, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Lightning. And he has 2 other ones that are really rare so he doesn't use them often and one is Light or as he calls it Holy Dust.**

 **And no the other one isn't Shadows or Darkness I'm not that cliché. But when he wants to use a different elements he has to uses his semblance to move the plates and put the dust back before doing the opposite with the dust he wants to move.**

 **So yeah... Thats Authority in a nutshell. And his Dust King Pills, are just him literally going god mode but it has its repercussions to it so yeah.**

 **And to Tyson 113 first off thank you for the support and lol get these corny jokes outta here.**

 **But enough has been said for a intro so let's get into what most have already skipped and get to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Part 1: Ice Queen**

* * *

(Ost: All our Days)

 _It's been almost a week since the incident at Emerald Forest... I haven't been able to sleep right knowing he's has yet to wake up._

 _The doctor says he's suppose to wake up soon, but that was over 3 days ago. And I'm starting to think he won't wake up._

Weiss tucks her knees into her chest looking up at the moon like their first day of Beacon with Kurai. She looks over to where he would be if he was still here and sheds some tears.

 _I've been ignoring my team for almost a week now, I just haven't been able to function right now knowing that he might not ever wake up... All for the noble but insane action of protecting us._

 _Quite frankly I don't even know why I find myself here every night crying about him, I mean yeah he saved me and all. Sure I kinda like him but that doesn't explain why I've been crying every night._

Weiss thinks to herself wiping her tears away. She hears the doors open as she quickly turns her head hoping to see him walk out the stair doors.

Unluckily for her it's only Ruby already in her pajamas. Weiss turns her away and looks back up at the moon.

"It's only you... What do you want now?" Weiss says her coldly to her new leader. "Weiss... We need to talk" Ruby says slowly walking over to her.

"Talk about what?! Frankly I don't want to talk to you or anyone for that matter" Weiss says abruptly.

"That's just it, Weiss ever since... That happened you haven't been yourself. Your really quiet in all your classes, you sit away from everybody during lunch. And when we're in our dorm you just act like everyone's not around and sit on the window edge looking outside."

Weiss sighs knowing she's right but doesn't want to admit it,"So what?! Then it's clear then I don't want to be bothered so leave me alone!"

Ruby flinches a bit at her yelling and her point. "Listen your not the only one sad about Kurai!" She shouts at her.

The Ice Queen stays silient not saying anything,"We're all hurting. After school in the Library Blake says she hears Pyrrha cry softly every day, or when Blake tries to cover her face from reading and we all start to here sniffles!" Ruby says to her.

"While yes you may be taking it the worst out of all of us, we still miss him. But that doesn't mean you ignore everyone because your hurting, instead you come to us so we can comfort each other rather than just having these emotions bring us all the way down" Ruby finishes.

Ruby takes a deep and walks over to the rail before jumping over it and siting next to Weiss. Weiss who has been holding all her tears back clings on to Ruby and starts crying in her chest.

Ruby holds her tightly hugging her trying to hold back her own tears. "And I think I figured out the reason why you cry about him."

Weiss looks up at her confused,"It's because you love him" She says smiling. "What... No I don't love him" Weiss says lowly.

"Maybe not in that sense but I'm positive that's why you and Pyrrha are taking this the roughest. It's because you both love him in some type of way" Ruby says sounding very wise for such a young age.

"Pyrrha loves him because that's her best friend and the person she has known for a long time. As for you I can't read your mind so I don't know but I know that you do love him in some way if you deny it or not" Ruby says smiling.

"Ok... Maybe I do like... Love him. That doesn't explain why I'm crying, sure I've cried about things or people before but it's never been this severe."

"It's because when you lose someone important to you you'll cry, and cry until your body is so worn out you can't even produce tears anymore. That's how it went when I finally realized I lost my mother."

"I cried everyday for hours at a time until there was a point where I couldn't cry anymore, and ever since I've stopped crying not not because I'm over it. Because I know my mother wouldn't want me to cry for the rest of my life... No she would want me to become stronger than her so I won't make the same mistake like she did."

"So I love Kurai?... This is all so confusing I don't think I've ever 'loved' somebody this much before. Especially in such a short amount of time... Is that even possible?" She ask Ruby who shrugs her head.

"Maybe if it's that pure? I'm no physiologist so I wouldn't know." Ruby says to her. "So what should I do then?" Weiss ask.

"That my friend is up for you to decide, it's your emotions pick what you wanna do with them" Ruby finishes.

Weiss nods... After a few minutes of just sitingthere Ruby stands up as Weiss's red stained eyes from all her crying looks at her.

The young leader extends her hand,"Come on let's go to our dorm" Weiss nods wiping the tears out of her eye and grabs Ruby's hand as she pulls her up as the two make there way to there dorm.

As they're walking to their dorm Weiss as an image of Kurai in her head. _I like... No I love you Kurai please come back to me._

 _A/N: Yes short chapter I know, but there's a reason since I'll be uploading twice today. Maybe in the next 2 to 3 hours or so._

 _It's basically part 2 of this chapter. That's why it's Part 1: Ice Queen, sure I could have made it longer like adding some flashbacks but that would make me have to edit a lot since I fuck up a lot when I write so yeah next Chapter won't have a intro just chapter title._

 _So see you guys soon. And a review wouldn't hurt on Weiss admitting her feelings with the help of Ruby._


	5. Part 2: Ice King

**No real intro so let's get straight to it,**

 **Chapter 5: Part 2: Ice King**

* * *

(Honestly didn't know what Ost to use... So I just decided on the acoustic version on This Will Be Will Day)

 _Im floating... Floating in an infinite Void. But I guess this just one of the punishments of using Dust King Pills._

 _I was desperate... I couldn't win naturally by myself. So I had to use them... And now my body is going through a coma._

 _Everyday while I'm still in the Void I can hear people talking as long as they're near by body. And lately the doctors have said that the chances of me ever waking up are zero to none._

 _But that's what I get for using them, the pills are so powerful that back at Sanctum Professor White theorized that the pills would cause negative reactions to my body and I would effectively tax my life in the long run._

 _Well he was right... It's only been a week but something tells me that he was right. Maybe I've overdone it and now I have no chance of waking up._

 _I hear the door open as I hear some pushing and shoving going on._

"Ms. Schnee it is 11:00 don't you have class right now? I can't keep allowing you to come here when you have your studies to worry about" A doctor says.

 _Weiss? She's here ealier than usual... Weiss that's right she comes to see me everyday and she talks about how everybody is doing and starts to cry._

 _It pains me that Weiss is crying all the time over me as Pyrrha would say when she comes to visit me._

"Move!" She shouts at the doctor. "I have to see him now!" She shouts as I hear footsteps go towards my left side as I assume she got past him.

"Honestly... I don't get paid enough for this" The doctor sighs out. "I was suppost to put on a new shirt by Ozpin but fine Ms. Schnee you have 15 minutes and I guess him not having a shirt doesn't bother you."

(Ost: End)

(Ost: RWBY - Boop/ I didn't know this song was a thing until literally a few minutes ago XD)

"Thank you" I hear Weiss say coming from my left said confirming that she's there. I hear the door footsteps.

 _To think this could be my life... Making the person I love have to talk to herself hoping I could hear her. And focus more on me than herself._

"Kurai... Please come back to me. I can't deal with you being in this coma for much longer. It... It honestly hurts to think that I'll never be able to hear your voice."

"That I can never hear your stupid jokes... Watch how much of a fool you would be in class. I never thought that I could feel so strongly about a person before I met you."

I feel her hold my hand even from the Void as she holds it tightly. "Last night Ruby brought something to my attention... Kurai I love you."

Kurai's from inside the void opens wide at what she just said. _She loves me?_

"I've been crying everyday, avoiding everybody cause I've been so down and now I know the reason behind it. It's because I love you and no not because your my friend I love you... In a romantic kind of way."

 _Well now I know how she feels about me... But I can't do anything about it...Huh?_ From inside the void Kurai notices it start to turn into a bright light.

"I miss you... I want you to hold me in your arms, always be there for me... But it seems that I'll never get my wish" Weiss says as she puts her head on my chest and starts to cry.

Kurai hears all of this as the Bright light starts to go away. _Why the fuck is it going back?..._

 _Come on I love her and she loves me too! Please let me go to her, wake the fuck up Kurai!_

It starts to light up again but this time all of the void lights up,"Maybe I can help you out this one time.." He hears a familiar voice from inside the void say.

 _...Mom?_

A silhouette of Kurai's mom starts to form as she smiles,"Hi sweetheart. Now I can't talk for long but it seems you've snagged yourself a cute one and a rich one at that" She says laughing

 _Mom..._ Kurai says kinda embarrassed. She laughs more,"But on a more serious note if I didn't come here you'd be in a coma for a year... But my time is up. All I got to say is put less Ice and more Fire" She says before she disappears as the Void goes a complete bright light.

Kurai's actual eyes starts to twitch a bit as he opens them and everything is still very blurry. But after a few second he sees Weiss still crying.

He smiles as his heartbeat starts to increase as his monitor picks it up and starts beeping faster. Weiss looks up and sees Kurai with his eyes wide open looking at her smiling.

"KURAI!" She yells extremely loud happy as can be before jumping ontop of him hugging him tightly. "Weiss that's... Kinda tight" He says struggling to breath a bit.

She looks up at him glaring deep in his eyes,"Listen here your gonna let me enjoy this!" She says to him before putting on her big smile again and putting her head back in his chest.

Kurai smiles as he returns the hug. "I never thought I would ever see the Ice Queen having so much emotion at once" Kurai says jokingly.

Weiss looks at him again,"I would never think the Ice King would almost be beaten by only Grimm and be desperate enough to use his Dust King Pills."

Kurai is cut off guard by that,"Wait who?... Pyrrha didn't she. So I'm guessing she told you about Authority to?" He says sighing.

Weiss happily nods,"I'm just happy my Ice King is back" She says smiling. "Your Ice King? What does that mean, this possessive thing has to go" He says chuckling.

"You know I hate you right?" She says glaring at him for a second before her eyes go back to full of emotion. "But I love you."

"You love me?" He says siting up so she's now just siting on his lap while he puts his hand around her waist. "Last time we were this close I didn't exactly know what I was gonna put myself into."

Weiss looks somewhat hurt by that, Kurai then wipes away some of her semi dried tears. "But being stuck in a void for a week makes you think that life is short and if you wait to long for something, it might not still be there."

"So know I know exactly what to do" He says before leaning forward to kiss her. Weiss smiles as there lips meet as she puts her arms around his neck.

As they both pull away slowly blushes can be seen on both their faces but mostly on Kurai. "I love you Weiss" Kurai says looking deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too" She says smiling. Suddenly the door opens as most members from Team RWBY and JNPR fall infront of the door.

Weiss and Kurai both look at them strangely,"Told you guys the door wouldn't last for long with everybody trying to hear what was going on" Ren says plainly as Blake nods as the two are standing in the hallway.

Weiss jumps in shock as she falls off Kurai and the bed itself. As she gets up quickly she glares at them,"Why are you all here?!"

As everybody gets up quickly trying to play it off,"Wait did you all skip class just to spy on Weiss?" Kurai says plainly.

They all nod,"She looked to happy today and by happy I mean she actually said hi to us when she woke up." Ruby says as Kurai chuckles behind the reason.

"So when she wasn't in class after lunch we knew she would be here and yeah we heard everything" Ruby says innocently.

"Why you little..." Weiss says reaching for her Myrtenaster but remembers that the clinic takes all weapons before you enter.

"And can I just say something... KURAI!" Pyrrha shouts before jumping on her best friend similar to how Weiss did.

"Well your hugging tighter than Weiss... That's for sure" He says as he hears his back crack a bit as everyone starts to laugh.

"I'm so glad your ok" Pyrrha says smiling before getting off him standing with everybody else.

Yang whose been silient for a reason raises her hand like she's in class,"I have a question" She says as everybody looks at her.

"1) Should I start writing down Ice King and Queen puns down now or later and 2, What exactly are you two now?" She ask as everybody laughs at the first part before getting silient wanting to know the answer to the second one.

Weiss and Kurai look at each other before blushing. Weiss quickly looks away embarrassed as Kurai notices his gloves are on the table to his right as he puts them on.

The cross glows a faint green as he extends his hands towards them making a gust of wind there way and in Weiss's direction making them close their eyes.

After about minute of hearing things move around Kurai stops the gust as he has on his combat clothes that are repaired. He standing with Weiss hung over his shoulder with his right arm holding her in place.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says grinning. "Hey put me down this instant" She says to him as he ignores her.

"I'm her Ice King and she's my Ice Queen and yes Yang I give you permission to start as I will be helping with them to" He says laughing.

Weiss begins to squirm around in his arms,"I swear I'm gonna kill you!" She says to him hating to be picked up against her will.

"If you keep moving around like that, you'll eventually start to melt beautiful" He says as everyone starts to laugh.

"I hate you..." Weiss says under her breath as she stops to squirm and put her hands under her chin annoyed.

"I love you Weiss" He says to her as she punches him in his back. "Fuck you" She says which makes everybody laugh more... Besides one person who hasn't been laughing and actually left once they were caught.

"Oh this will take some time to get use to" He says as everybody nods. Pyrrha looks around and doesn't see Jaune.

"Hey where did Jaune go?" Pyrrha ask his group. "He said he was gonna go tell Glynda that we'll be late or something like that."

Pyrrha nods as Kurai finally puts Weiss down as she rolls her eyes and starts to walk away only for her to walk away annoyed.

"Yep a lot of getting used to" Kurai says putting his hand behind his back grinning.

A/N: Happened a bit soon I know but from a realistic point of view. Let's be honest if you had feelings for somebody but at first didn't want to tell them and something bad happens to them.

What if you could never tell them again?... That's why Weiss confessed early along with Kurai. But Kurai would have confessed regardless due to him regretting if he never told her how he felt if something like that happened again.

As for Weiss is was Ruby's talk that helped her give the final push. So yeah the Ice King and Queen... I'm just waiting for the puns in the reviews and for that one devinart person to draw them together labeled Ice King and Queen XD.

But I tend to set myself up for failure so yeah... But anyway it seems Jaune isn't taking this all that well. So I'm maybe gonna focus on that next...

And by the way there will be lots of filler because RWBY canon has a lot of time skips between certain episodes for example, In Season 1 when Wiess was Jealous of Ruby and Then the Jaune and Cardinal thing.

The show makes it seem like it's about a week. Nah bro it's somewhere between 1 or 2 months inbetween. And the show does that a lot without addressing it so yeah... Just keep that in mind.

And until next time. Review and tell me how you feel or roast me XD. Please don't.


	6. Love and War

**Ok I'm back again with another sorry excuse for a story chapter, but hey what can you do. If you haven't heard about all the flooding in Louisiana well let's just say they're not doing well right now. And for someone like me who has lots of family there was the prime reason I didn't update for the last 2 days.**

 **But I can't keep putting this off forever, sadly I have nothing to rant about today. Nobody questioning Kurai's abilities... besides how he made the King Dust Pills which will be revealed eventually.**

 **For now Though I want to focus on a topic that I was hinting at towards the end of last chapter. Sooooooo lets get straight to it.**

 **Chapter 6: Love and War**

* * *

"Do I have to wear this?" Kurai says trying to loosening the tie around his neck. Ren nods,"Yes we have to, and be happy. Beacon has more of the better uniforms among the other Academy's."

The two men are in the bathroom as Kurai is literally being pampered by Ren. "And you do know that I know how to put on a shirt right?" He says raising an eyebrow to him.

"I would hope so, but just from watching you the first two days... You'd probably walk around with an unmade tie around your neck and put some cross symbol on your shirt somewhere" Ren says backing up a bit to see how he looks before noding.

Kurai chuckles like he's guilty of something which makes Ren chuckle a bit. "I kinda already did" He says as a huge King symbol is on the back of his shirt as he takes off his vest to show Ren.

"I... I honestly don't know how you do it" Ren says sighing as Kurai laughs putting back on the vest. Suddenly there is a huge banging on the door.

"Ohhh Rennnnn" Nora says loudly as Ren himself sighs. "Yes Nora?" There is a slight pause in her response but she does talk.

"Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss says to hurry up before Goodwitch gives us all detention for being lateeee" Nora sings as Ren and Kurai looks at each other.

Ren opens the door as Kurai just looks at them,"So... Whose leading so I know where to run to?" He says as Yang takes charge and starts to run to class as everybody follows her.

"Well today has been interesting... Let see what else you will accomplish" Ren says to Kurai who nods.

* * *

Meanwhile in Goodwitch's room,"Jaune?" Jaune who wasn't paying attention didn't hear her.

"Jaune Arc!" She shouts to him as he jumps up quickly,"Yes Ms. Goodwitch?" He says quickly.

"Where are all your friends? You said they would be late... Not extremely late" As Jaune is about to answer the doors fly open as the rest of team JNPR and RWBY along with Kurai come in out of breath.

"Speak of the Devils..." Goodwitch says making Jaune sigh in relief. "Sorry we're late" They all say bowing.

That's when she notices Kurai's presence among the group. "Well well, look what we have here?... Mizaki what a surprise to see you here."

Kurai nods,"Yeah I just got... Released today" He says grinning trying to play it off. "Well seeing as your here, I'd like to give you your very first detention" She says.

Kurai is left speech less with his mouth open but no words coming out. "Tried to warn you" Blake and Nora say before taking their seats.

"Better luck next time!" Yang and Ruby say punching him in the arm. "Sorry..." Pyrrha says.

"Your joking..." Kurai say in complete disbelief. "Well you did accomplish something else today... Just wasn't a good one" Ren says. He looks at Weiss for support as she just ignores him and goes to sit down.

This only puts an imaginary cloud over his head as his jaw opens wider. "And since you can't follow simple directions like sitting down. "Go and get your equipment and come back."

"But... You never told me to do any-" Kurai starts as he's stopped by Goodwitch's glare. "Now!" Kurai nods slowly before walking out.

"Well he's unlucky to have Goodwitch right after he woke up" Yang says laughing. Glynda looks over to the yellow haired girl,"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" Yang says smiling with everyone else also laughing a bit. "Only Kurai would manage to get detention right after he woke up right?" Jaune says jokingly to Pyrrha whose on his right and Weiss whose on in left.

Pyrrha nods,"Yeah only Kurai can end up in those kinds of situations." Weiss simply ignores Jaune completely and rest her head on her hand.

Jaune remains quiet after being ignored as he looks aggravated. The door opens revealing Kurai in his mission outfit with White Bishop on.

"Ok Kurai would you mind stepping on stage" Goodwitch ask of him. Kurai nods as he walks onto the stage and faces the class.

"Define Semblance" Goodwitch says suddenly. "Semblance... It's a power that everybody has dormant."

"The actual definition" She says again. Kurai sighs and rolls his eyes,"Semblance is the manifestation of inate and personal power unique to an individual. It is usually an aspect of someone's traits and overall character" He says mockingly.

"Now, is it possible for a semblance to be passed down through generations?" She ask him. Kurai simply shrugs,"Maybe? It sounds logical."

"There are no maybes Mr. Mizaki, is it yes or no-" She starts as Jaune interrupts her,"Actually it is possible for you to pass down your semblance, an example is the Schnee family with their semblance of Glyphs" Jaune says smiling proudly.

"Mr. Arc, your finally participating in my class... Either you banged your head or I should send you to the nurse after Kurai" She says as everyone starts to chuckle.

Jaune sighs and puts his head on the desk,"Now Kurai what is your semblance?" She ask.

"Isn't that a bit of a mind your business kind of question?" He says looking straight at her. Weiss sighs,"And here we go..."

"Excuse me?" Goodwitch says to her. "Sorry but I just don't understand the point of saying what my semblance is if it's unique to me and only me. Literally the only thing me explaining it would do is how to counter it."

You can visibly see a vain on Glynda's head to start to pop,"Why you little..." She says taking out her wand as Kurai simply looks at it as it disappears.

"But if you want to know... My semblance is called Authority. Long story short I control things. Well non living things anyway... Living this is a whole other story that I don't want to get into" Kurai says.

"All I have to do is put my sights on something, change the molecules and atoms to my liking and I can make them so small it's almost as if they aren't there or..." Kurai says as he closes his eyes and feels the molecules for the wand as he can't see it with his own eyes and starts expanding them.

Then the wand is now 4 times bigger than before,"Or I can make them bigger" He says before returning it to its normal size.

Goodwitch nods,"Ok... Jaune Arc" Jaune instantly sits up and looks at her. "Go get your armor and come back."

Jaune sighs feeling he knows what's going to happen. _How do I get into kind of things... Why isn't the world fair!_

* * *

Jaune is facing infront of Kurai with his sword and shield out. Meanwhile Kurai has his hands in his pocket staring at Jaune which makes him flinch a bit.

 _His eyes... Whenever he's in a fight it gets so... Lifeless and no emotions at all._ "Why does he look so cold?" Weiss ask Pyrrha.

"Whenever he enters a fight he takes somewhat seriously, his face gets serious and emotionless to be less predictable. He calls it Deadline cause he looks lifeless, but he manages to do some crazy thinking and moves when like that state though" Pyrrha says.

"Jaune, try to strike down Kurai" Goodwitch says plainly.

Jaune looks between Kurai and Goodwitch in quick succession,"Your kidding right?..." He says hoping he misheard her.

"Did I studder?" She says as he gulps in fear. "Kurai your job is to fight him only using your Semblance." Kurai nods understanding.

Jaune glances at Weiss and Pyrrha before taking a deep breath which didn't go unnoticed by Kurai. _He's trying to impress them?_

"Kick his butt Jaune!" Ruby shouts. "Beat him to a pulp Kurai!" Yang shouts to him.

"Begin" Goodwitch says as Jaune charges towards Kurai who simply sighs and looks at his armor as he falls to his knees.

"What the?" Jaune says confused why he feels so heavy. "Kurai?.." Glynda ask confused seeing nothing different about Jaune.

"His armor's mass, I increased it to the weight of a few large boulders, surprised he's only on his knees though" he says genuinely surprised. _More like a small Boulder but gotta make this guy kinda look good._

Glynda is about to say something as the bell rings and students start to leave. "Tomorrow will be team scrimmage training, be in your battle clothes before class your all dismissed... And Kurai."

Kurai looks at her,"Get out of my sight" she says as he smiling bowing before leaving with everyone else. Jaune is still there in complete anger,"He thinks he's so cool doesn't he... Beating me by only using his semblance while I have to struggle just to get to him!" He says before punching the ground.

Goodwitch sigh,"Jaune don't allow anybody to get the best of you. You'll only be digging yourself into a deep hole" She says before leaving the classroom.

"Yeah says the master huntress" He says sighing.

* * *

"Your an idiot" Weiss says to Ruby. "How?! Cookies are great for all occasions. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner... Linner."

"Is this like an everyday thing?" Kurai ask the rest of team RWBY as they all nod. "Kurai" Weiss says stopping along with Ruby suddenly making him look at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you survive off of Cookies and only Cookies for a being a huntsmen or huntress?" Weiss says. "Ughhh.."

"Kurai can you explain to Snow Devil that Cookies are the best thing ever" Ruby says also looking at him.

"Ughhh... Guys you should help me out?" He says towards Blake and Yang who are still walking ahead of them.

Kurai sighs,"Ok well... Nutrition wise it isn't the most logical thing to eat. But if terms of it is possible I guess."

Ruby smiles and starts skipping around,"I was right... Weiss was wrong" Ruby begins sing chanting skipping towards Blake and Yang.

"Honestly whose side are you on anyway" Weiss says to him before trying to walk away but is stopped by Kurai.

"Weiss I'm always gonna be on your side... I guess Ruby just thought her side was what I was supporting" Kurai says holding her hand.

Weiss smiles deeply for a quick second before interlocking her hands with his and starts walking towards the towards Beach tower.

"Hey where are we going?" Kurai says as Weiss is currently leading the way. "We're going to Ozpin to go and get your room."

"Oh yeah I do need a key don't I..." Kurai says completely forgetting about he has a room. "Obviously dumbass."

"You know sometimes I wonder how you really feel about me" Kurai says to her. "Isn't it obvious? I lovingly hate you."

 _I feel death in my future if I stay with her... She's to crazy to not kill me for the slightest of reasons..._

* * *

-Next Day-

"Welcome back Mr. Mizaki" Professor Port says to Kurai who is nervously grinning and rubbing his head.

(Ok so this part is where I might be making shit up completely, Beacon to our knowledge only has 4 teachers. Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, and some person named Peach.

That being said I feel like beacon would have upperclassmen mixed with first years due to the lack of canon teachers...)

"You can take a seat next to Velvet, Velvet would you mind raising your hand?" Port ask her as Velvet slowly raises her hands as Kurai goes to sit next to her.

As Kurai sits next to her he notices her slowly try to cover her face. "Hey you ok?" He ask her as she nods quickly.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Velvet" he says smiling to her. She looks at him for a split second before looking away,"Likewise."

"Today we'll be talking about Goliath's and other passive like Grimm..." Port starts as most of the class grunts knowing that this will end in him telling some kind of story.

* * *

4 hours later

"I never meet someone so energetic..." Kurai says to everybody as he looks completely brain dead trying to under stand how Oobleck is so hyper.

"Frankly nobody knows, I heard some guy think he could be some kind of cyborg!" Nora says excitedly. "Isn't a cyborg a bit out there?" Ren says.

"No, we already proved that Glynda is some kind of Demon so for Oobleck to be a cyborg isn't that drastic" Yang says.

Ren sighs as their claims along with Blake who continues to read her book. Jaune whose been quiet this whole day glances up at sees Weiss giggling at something Kurai said. He then begins messing with his salad using his fork.

"Is something wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha ask him as he looks at her emotionless. "You've been really quiet today..."

"I'm fine Pyrrha... Today's been really good so-" Jaune starts but is cut off by Cardin and his team bumping into Jaune 'accidentally' spilling his tray on him.

"Oh my bad Jauney boy, accident I swear" Cardin says laughing as his team does so to. Team JNPR all glare at him prepared to beat him senselessly but Kurai looks over at Cardin and his team as they all fall to their knees.

Cardin and his team luck up to see the Ice King infront of them. "I suggest you apologize to Jaune now" He says coldly as everyone either continues eating looking or just watches.

"Or what?" Cardin says not buying his bluff. Kurai closes his eyes breathing out not liked being taunted like that as he opens his eyes as Cardins Gravity is increased tenfold as his whole body is pressed against the floor with a crater beginning to form under him.

"I'm not someone to be taunted and I don't like it when someone messes with my friends" Kurai says as he squats down looking at Cardin whose trying really hard to keep his head up out of fear as Kurai laughs and let's them go as the move quickly.

"Friends?..." Jaune says as Kurai turns to look at him but as he does he feels a huge amount of pain in his stomach. "I don't know who lied to you but we're not friends!" He says letting all his build up emotions snap.

He looks at his hands as a faint White glow disappears. He looks over at Kurai still holding his stomach as Pyrrha goes to his side.

"Jaune what's your problem? He was only helping you" Pyrrha says to him as he slowly begins to back up before running out the dinning hall.

"Son of a..." Kurai says Pyrrha helps him up. "Didn't think that leader of yours could hit so hard, or even bigger using his aura to make the hit stronger."

Weiss sighs,"You should have kept your guard up" She says before taking another bite of her salad.

Kurai grunts out in annoyance as the pain slowly goes away. "But why doesn't Jaune think of you as his friend?" Ruby ask him.

"No clue, literally the only time he could have grown to hate me was before our initiation." Blake puts her book down before looking at Kurai.

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't like Kurai because of the relationship between him and Weiss. He's been fine this whole week besides the last two days, the days when Kurai is back" Blake finally points out to the group.

"So he's jealous of me or something?" Kurai says. "I mean it was kinda clear" Yang adds in. "You can practically feel the tension between you two the moment he was infront of you yesterday."

"So its a war he wants?..." Kurai says evily and chuckling. "Oh no" Pyrrha says as she places her hand on her face.

"Then war it shall be!" Kurai says evily laughing. Weiss looks at him and then Pyrrha,"What the hell is he talking about?"

Pyrrha sighs,"Back in sanctum there was a rule, which was kinda funny until we all started getting stronger. If two guys or girls like the same person there would be a series of duels for the girl."

Everybody sweatdrops at such a dumb idea, Kurai runs out the room after Jaune excitedly leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"And it seems like he's taking this more serious than he ever has in the past. Which means one of two things, he really loves you Weiss or just wants to beat the crap out of Jaune."

"Oh..." Weiss says as she shrugs,"Either one works since I have no doubt about the end result." She says as the bell rings.

"This will be interesting..." Ren sighs to himself.

* * *

"So is he just not going to show up?" Kurai says to Weiss as she turns around to face him and shrugs. "And even if he does comes don't hurt him... Cause I can remember when someone was in a very similar boat" Pyrrha says.

"Similar boat?" Weiss says to Pyrrha. Kurai rolls his eye knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"Listen it's completely different what went down... This is nothing like the situation with... Them and especially Leo so quit it" Kurai says very seriously.

The door opens revealing a very quiet Jaune. Kurai's eyes lock on to him like a wolf with hunger in its eyes looking down at its prey.

"Mr. Arc you finally made it to class, how lucky of you" Goodwitch says as Jaune nods. "It won't happen again."

"Of course not, now seeing as your already here I'll be using your team with Mr. Mizaki today" Kurai mentally jumps in joy once he hears that.

Weiss knowing he'd be happy faces him,"Kurai" Weiss says as Goodwitch calls for Team JNPR and Kurai to get on stage.

"Don't do it, I know you want to but don't. You'll only succeed in looking like an asshole" Weiss says to him as he sighs.

Kurai walks up on stage with his hands inside his coat crossing holding Caliburn in its gun form. "Mr. Mizaki, you are Beacons very first non team student. Which only means you'll have to work extra hard to compete with your fellow classmates teams."

"The goal of today is simple, Survive or Attack and try to last for 10 minutes until in a normal situation, back up would arrive. Clear?"

"Clear" Kurai says smiling as he looks at the rest of Team JNPR but has his eyes specifically on Jaune. As he shoots up in the air laughing before getting quiet.

Kurai takes a deep breath before his face becomes emotionless and extremely serious. _Enter Deadline... Slow your breathing and ignore all distraction._

"Begin!" Goodwitch says as she dims the lights in the room that only the stage is lit up. Pyrrha wastes no time in confronting Kurai as she charges towards him.

(Ost: I Burn)

Kurai pulls out his guns and starts shooting at her with Fire dust bullets as Pyrrha uses her shield to block it. Then jumps over Pyrrha, as she's about to grab him he points Caliburn behind him as it changes to Wind bullets as the wind makes him go forward quickly.

His next obstacle is Ren who begins begins shooting at him in mid air along with Nora. Kurai once he lands sees Ren who engages him in close combat. He blocks the slashes from his StormFlower with Caliburn.

Jaune who is just standing there shaking doesn't know what to do and simply watches what happens.

Nora jumps from behind Ren with her hammer as Kurai is forced to back up. Pyrrha who takes the opertunity to strike him with her Miló in her double edged sword form.

Kurai notices her approach and jumps in the air as he sets his eyes set on Jaune and aims Caliburn straight at him. Pyrrha jumps infront of him blocking his path to Jaune,"I can't let that happen." Kurai looks around their stage and notices the metallic stage and smiles.

He redirections Caliburn towards the wall as it glows a faint yellow. "Bang" he says smiling as the Lightning bullet moves really fast and ricochet off the wall and goes straight for Jaune in his head.

Pyrrha whose going to use her Polarity doesn't have to because as the bullet is about to hit Jaune it goes towards Nora who grabs the bullet. "You can absorb lightning?!" Kurai says surprised and doesn't notice Ren running up to him as he falls and kicking him against the wall.

Nora smiles before shooting the Lightning at Kurai who tries to use authority on it but nothing happens as he is forced to move at the last possible second. "So authority doesn't work if someone can control said thing themselves..."

Kurai takes a deep breath before entering his Deadline state again Before glaring at Ren. He dashes towards him before shooting Caliburn in Wind mode to the right sending him flying towards Nora whose on the left.

Kurai quickly changes Caliburn to its sword form before slashing Nora in her chest a few times before disappearing from plain sight.

Team JNPR look around as Jaune feels like he's being watched and he looks up as he sees Kurai standing on the ceiling being holding up by a vortext of air around 2 bullets.

"Guys he's up there!" Jaune says quickly before backing up moving to his team. Kurai sighs as he been caught as he jumps down.

"When did he?.." Pyrrha starts questioning when he could have shot those bullets as she remembers the bullets he shot before the match even started.

Kurai changed one Caliburn to fire bullets and the other to Ice bullets as he shoots Caliburn at each other as a mist forms on the stage.

All you can hear is weapons clashing followed by multiple bullets being fired. Then a gust washed away the mist as most of Team JNPR is in some kind of prison.

Pyrrha's lower body with her arms are rooted in place by Ice. "No use of Polarity from you..."

Ren is surrounded is a box of fire. "No interfering from you or your guns, and the fire is only lethal if you touch it. So you won't burn to death."

"You..." Kurai says looking at Nora who is being kept at bay from x30 Gravity. "Your not human, it takes times 30 gravity to stop you but whatever."

"And finally Jaune..." Kurai says as Jaune puts up his shield. Kurai smirks as he throws Caliburn behind Jaune as it slowly starts to change into its sword form.

As both pieces of Caliburn meet they automatically connect as Kurai fires a strong wind with his right glove as he put his left one away, as it almost appears he teleported behind him as he grabs Caliburn.

As Jaune tries to turn as slash at him with his sword Kurai grabs it with his bare hands as blood from his hands can be seen going down the sword. Jaune in shocked at the blood going down his sword.

Kurai kicks one of his knees as Jaune falls to his knees with Caliburn to his neck. "I believe this what they call a checkmate."

Kurai releases everyone from their traps as the lights turn on as Kurai changes Caliburn back to a gun as he puts his gloves and gun in his coat.

As Goodwitch is about to say something the bell rings as everybody starts to leave, Kurai turns to Jaune and stares at him before extending his hand to him.

"Don't ever confuse this as us being friends..." He says looking away from him. Weiss who is waiting on Kurai smiles at him but he doesn't see it.

Jaune takes his hand, as Kurai pulls him up as he starts wrapping bandages on his hand. "Oh an just so you know, everyone on team JNPR..." He starts as they all look at him.

"Consider me all of your rivals, and best belief I won't stop training until either me or you can defeat the other easily. So I advise you get stronger... As a group not individual" Kurai says before tightening the strap on the bandages.

"Epically you Arc" Kurai says before walking away with Weiss. Jaune smiles,"So I'll just have to train harder" Jaune says with a new found determination.

In the hallway Weiss looks up at Kurai,"I think you didn't even want to hurt him to begin with" Weiss says to him.

Kurai looks away,"I mean it's not as fun if you can only play with your food" He says as Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Sure lets stick with that for now" Weiss says jokingly as Kurai stops and picks her up from her waist. "I'm really starting to hate you..."

"Aww I hate you too" Weiss says sarcastically as she pulls herself towards him and kisses him. Kurai pulls away first and puts her down as they continue walking.

Team JNPR who's behind them smile. "It's amazing how they're personalities bring out the good in each other. Kurai brings out the nice gentle side in Weiss and she brings out his serious side" Ren says.

"So if I can't win her over the way I am now... Maybe all I have to do is get stronger than him!" Jaune says excitedly.

"Jaune I don't think that's what Ren was implying" Pyrrha says facepalming. "All I have to do is get stronger!" Jaune says before going to opposite direction where the gym is at.

Pyrrha is about to call out to him as Nora places her hand over her mouth,"Don't worry he'll be fineeeee. Maybe.." Nora says before slipping along with Ren walking behind her.

Pyrrha sighs as she goes over to her team and begins talking with them.

A/N: Ok I made a long chapter to make up for me not uploading, that and because the fight scenes I make which look small from a readers point of view are fairly long word wise.

But yeah, I hated that Jaune had so much potential put to waist even with Pyrrha's help. And do address something now, REN IS LOVE. REN IS LIFE.

Yeah I really like Ren because is character is cool and currently I love him in Ruby Chibi so he became my favorite by far, behind Adam followed by Cinder, followed by Yang, and followed by Crow.

But yeah that's all hope you all enjoyed and until next time. Leave a Review and let me know how you guys feel and peace.


	7. A Day With Weiss

**Honestly... I don't know what this chapter could be about. Technically I'm just using 2 chapters of filler before a time skip. And the reason why is because Season 4 will be here soon.**

 **And I don't want to get to season 3 anytime before Season 4 starts. Cause if they reveal some shit that messes up with my story... Then yeah things won't be fun.**

 **Plus I just want to see how Weiss's life is at home since I'm planning a surprise chapter that has to do with them. So I gonna take this really slow canon wise.**

 **But this chapter will be more laid back than the last couple have been. Frankly I want to see how weird and funny I can make this chapter.**

 **Don't know how that will happen but it's whatever. But for right now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: A Day With Weiss**

* * *

 _I couldn't see much in the darkness of the void, but I could make out an outline of a boy. As I looked closer he had Silver hair with red Crimson eyes._

 _He has chains on his wrist and ankle that look like they've been cut off. But before I can inspect the man anymore... He looks at me with his Crimson eyes._

 _"Prince... Still has pawns" He says smiling before disappearing._

Kurai jumps out of bed breathing heavily. "Was that..." He says to himself before shaking his head.

"No... It's impossible, after all I was only dreaming anyway." Kurai says to himself before getting up and going to the bathroom in his room.

His room isn't all that big but due to it only having once person is fairly big. As he enters the bathroom he gets his tooth brush and starts brushing his teeth.

 _Thank the heavens for weekends, no class,_ _no_ _people, just me myself and I._ Kurai thinks to himself. After a minute he spits out all the liquid toothpaste into his sink and washes his mouth.

He's about to take a shower but realizes he doesn't have a towel in here, as he walks back into the main part of his room he sees Ren, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang all siting on his bed talking.

"How the actual hell?..." Kurai says facepalming seeing them in his room. "Well Weiss and Pyrrha had the keys and I just followed them" Yang says with a bright smile on her face.

Kurai looks at them entering his Deadline,"Get" he says plainly as he slowly puts on his gloves from his counter before glaring at all of them.

They all begin to make a mad dash towards his door as Kurai shoots ice shards at them. As they are running down the hall Kurai still shoots at them until they're out of sight.

He sighs for the 3rd time this morning before closing his door. He looks on the bed and still sees Weiss just siting there.

"Are you deaf or just bold today?" Kurai says glaring at her. Weiss shakes her head,"I just know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" She says laying down on his bed.

That makes Kurai instantly exit his Deadline as he sighs before grabbing his towel and walking to back to the bathroom. Weiss smirks in victory as Kurai hears her chuckle before rolling his eyes.

* * *

(Ost: Gold)

Once he gets out the shower and opens the door to his room Weiss looks up at him. He has a towel around his waist as she starts to lightly blush.

Kurai walks over to his closet,"It'll last longer if you take a picture" he says looking through his closet.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "As if, you would want that wouldn't you" She says to him. Kurai picks up a long sleeve black shirt and white pants.

"Duh I could probably sell them to some magazine for some money" He says before walking back into the bathroom.

Weiss is surprised at the answer he gave her as she tries to say something but can't manage to say anything. "Your an idiot!" She says flustered.

"Love you too" He says from the bathroom as she grabs one of his pillows and puts it on her face before screaming into it.

As Kurai steps out he looks at Weiss before smiling. Weiss hears him come out but doesn't act like she heard him.

Kurai gets on the bed before moving the pillow away from her face before kissing her, Weiss who loves the feeling pulls him closer to her so now he's ontop of her.

Kurai pulls away first,"So did you have anything in mind?" He ask her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean based by what your wearing you had intentions of doing something today or you'd be in your regular outfit" He says looking down at her.

(Weiss is in the clothes she wore during season 2 when they fought Roman in that mech) "Oh this?! Umm I was planning on going shopping but..."

"So you want me to come?" He ask her raising an eyebrow? She nods as he gets off her and grabs his necklace off his desk and putting it on.

"So let's go" he says adjusting it. Weiss looks at the silver necklace,"Is that necklace have any meaning?"

Kurai nods,"Yeah it does..." Weiss doesn't like that answer and stands up and walks infront of him.

"So what does it mean?" She says glaring at him. Kurai rubs his head,"Don't worry about it lets just go!" He says quickly before grabbing her hand and walking out the room.

Jaune who was walking in the hallway hears humming from the corner as he feels someone grab him as it pulls him to cover to hide. "Your not just going to ignore my question like that" Weiss says to Kurai who only hums louder and walking faster.

Jaune watches them walk down the hall as he looks next to him and sees most of his team minus Nora and the rest of team RWBY. "What are you all doing?!"

Pyrrha places her hand on his mouth,"We're going to spend the day with Kurai... But Weiss beat us to it."

"And now they're following them" Ren says sighing. "So everyone's going?" Jaune says still confused.

"No, count me out" Blake says plainly. "Same plus I can't let Nora win that pie eating contest!" Ruby says before running in the other direction.

"So that leaves Pyrrha, Ren, Yang..." Jaune says. "And you come on!" Yang says throwing him over her shoulder before everyone follows after Kurai and Weiss.

"Wait! I didn't volunteer!" He shouts as they keep on chasing after them. Outside Beacon Kurai is looking down at an angry wise tired of being ignored.

Weiss looks up glaring at him before crossing her arms looking away. Kurai grins as they both walk towards the edge of the cliff of Beacon as there is a man is standing infront of a Bullhead.

The man looks at the two teenagers, before noticing the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. He bows towards Weiss,"Pleasure to be in your service Miss Schnee."

Weiss bows,"Thank you" She says happily. _Did she literally just change personalities because this guy acknowledged her?_

"Let me guess. Vale?" He says to her as she nods. He opens the airstairs (the retractable stairs since suprisingly not a lot of people know what they are) as Weiss and Kurai both enter.

They sit down as they wait to take off,"Man being back in this thing reminds me of the first day I came here.. And meet you."

Weiss blushes a bit. "Speaking of the first day... How did you even get here in the first place?" Kurai ask her.

"Obviously by a Bullhead how else would I have gotten here?" Weiss says her Ice King as he shrugs. "I just don't remember seeing you get off or on the Bullhead, it's almost as if you appeared from nowhere."

Weiss rolls her eyes as a loud thump sound is heard ontop of the Bullhead. "The heck was that?..." Kurai says before getting up and looking out the window towards the roof.

What he sees is Pyrrha using polarity with Jaune, Ren, and Yang siting ontop of the ship. Pyrrha smiles at him as he glares at her before sighing.

He goes to sit next to Weiss again,"What was it?" She ask him. "Just some big annoying birds" Kurai says as the Bullhead starts to rise as they start flying to Vale.

(Ost: Dreams Come True)

Meanwhile ontop of the roof of the Bullhead is Jaune trying to block the amount of wind in his face. "I can't even see anything!"

Yang is smiling as she embraces the wind flowing through her hair, Ren is currently just looking at Jaune shaking his head.

"Open your eyes slightly wider" Ren says to him. Jaune opens his eyes squinting at first before slightly opening his eyes wider as the wind isn't effecting his eyes anymore.

"How does opening your eyes wider help?" Jaune says. Ren shrugs as he looks over at Pyrrha looking at the clouds and water under them.

"It's so pretty..." She says getting distracted as the magnetism of her polarity gets weaker by the second.

"Ughhh Pyrrha!" Yang says to her as she looks at her and notice her polarity waves get weaker as she fixes it.

"Maybe I shouldn't be sight seeing while trying to keep us all stable" she says smiling trying to play it off.

"Good idea" Jaune says taking a deep breath as he takes in the scenery as well. Inside the Bullhead all the commotion can't be heard as Weiss is siting on Kurai lap who seems to be ignoring her.

"Your going to answer when I talk to you!" Weiss says to him as she moves her head so he looks at her. Sadly for her Kurai keeps looking away.

"Why does it matter anyway? I'm yours and your mine, why is that so important for you to know?" Kurai says annoyed.

"Because I just want to know!" She shouts at him. Kurai sighs,"Yes I used to have a crush on Pyrrha but it was a long time ago. But she quickly became the sister I never had to my Bestfriend."

Weiss looks into his eyes as if there is more,"And yes... Yang, Blake and Ruby are kinda cute I guess."

The Ice Queen looks at Kurai holding her Myrtenaster. "But!" He says putting his hands on her shoulders. "That was only at first glance, I love you and only you Weiss Schnee."

Kurai kisses her as Weiss wraps her arms around him, the two use their tongues to fight for dominance as Weiss is slowly losing.

Weiss who feels something under her starts to smile as she pulls away. "And what is this?" She says grinning as she puts her hands on his slight boner.

"Umm" Kurai says getting slightly flustered as she giggles. "Your so innocent it's cute" she says getting off him as his boner goes away.

Weiss fixes her skirt as the hatch to the Bullhead opens as the airstairs appear as well. "I hope you two enjoyed the flight" the man says bowing to Weiss who nods.

Kurai gets up walks to Weiss as she puts her arms through his as they both leave the ship. "Have a fine day" Weiss says to him as they walk away.

Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha are flat against there stomach watching the Ice couple leave. "Where's Jaune?" Yang ask the group as they see Jaune hanging on to a propellor.

(Ost: Not Fall In Love With You) (And yes that's right it's not suppose to be Not Falling In Love With You)

Everyone sighs as they get down as Ren gets Jaune down. "Let's go" Yang says as the group follows them.

Weiss and Kurai are walking around the streets as Team JYPR (idk myself) follows behind them.

Weiss points over to a huge mall as Kurai sighs as they walk inside the mall. Team JYPR walk inside after them but hide not trying to be caught.

As Weiss enters a clothing store and goes through clothes Kurai is siting down simply watching her. "What about this?" Weiss ask him.

Kurai looks as she pulls out a Black dress with White polka dots, with a white waist strap. "It looks fine go try it on" Kurai says to her as she nods and goes to the changing room.

Kurai stands up now that Weiss is gone as she kicks the rack of clothing behind him revealing team JYPR. "What are you all doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're watching you guys" Yang says smiling. "But for what reason?..."

"Trust me there really isn't one, we're just bored today" Ren says plainly. Kurai rolls his eyes as he looks over to Pyrrha who smiles waving at him which makes him sweatdrop.

"Well, best of luck to not getting caught by Weiss" Kurai says chuckling as he sits back down and they put the rack of clothes back up.

Weiss comes back with the dress on as she shows Kurai who can't help but stare in awe. "So what do you think?" She says looking down and back at him.

"Its beautiful on you" Kurai says sluggishly still staring. Weiss starts to blush,"Take a picture it'll last longer" She says smiling.

Kurai chuckles as bit,"Maybe." The two go on a shopping spree almost as Kurai got a few things and they were only for Caliburn and White Bishop.

As for Weiss... Being wealthy has its promises. In the end Kurai is walking out mall with a lot of stuff.

"Do you honestly expect me to walk around Vale with all of this?" Kurai says glaring at her. Weiss shakes her head as a limousine comes infront of them.

"Woah" Jaune says as they watch from the roof of the mall. "I didn't know Weiss was that filthy rich!" Yang says smirking with evil intentions in her eyes as everyone sweatdrops looking over at her.

The doors open as men take the bags from Kurai's hands and arms. "Should we bring these to Beacon?" One of them ask Weiss.

Weiss nods as they all enter the Limousine before leaving. "Sometimes I like questioning things... But I don't have the patience when it comes to you" Kurai says holding her hand and continues walking.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Weiss says to him. "Oh nothing" he says smiling as she's about to respond to him as her stomach growls.

Kurai looks down at her as she avoids his gaze. Kurai nods as he looks around as he sees a restaurant near by.

As the enter the notice it's not really pact but it's not empty either. They are seated really quickly as JYPR have some disguise as they are seated behind the Ice Couple as Kurai is facing in there direction as he glares at them momentarily.

* * *

"That food was really good" Kurai says as Weiss nods happily. "I'm actually surprised, the food in Vale is on a whole other level in the ones in Atlas."

Kurai chuckles,"Is that really?" Weiss nods,"Yep." Kurai notices the sun starting to go down.

"I think we should be heading back to the Bull-" Kurai starts as he hears an explosion go off. Weiss and Kurai both look at each other before pulling out there scrolls and summoning there lockers to them.

Kurai puts on his White Bishops and puts on his White coat over his shirt. Weiss coughs knowing she can't change in the middle of the street.

Kurai sighs as his Bishops glow a faint Red as a vortext of Flames goes around her. After about 20 seconds Kurai dispells the flames as Weiss is in her normal outfit.

They both close there scrolls as there lockers fly off back to beacon as the two run towards the explosions. "Should we follow them?" Jaune ask them as they nod and follow them via rooftop.

(Ost: I'm The One)

Outside some bar are some White Fang guys messing with Junior and Roman. "Hey hey, we're on the same side right. So let's put the weapons down and let's talk this out like men."

"The White Fang doesn't work with humans like yourselves" A White Fang Lieutenant says to Roman very seriously. "Come on you scratch our back and we'll scratch yours."

Suddenly from nowhere someone jumps inbetween them as he has his arms out facing both factions as a gust of wind knocks some members back.

"How about we not do that" Kurai says to them. Roman looks at him funny,"Great another freak. And I thought red was enough.. Boys!"

The men that were on the floor get up as some charge and others aim their guns. Kurai faces them entering Deadline. "White Fang, take him out" Lieutenant says to them as they start firing to Kurai with his back turned to them.

Roman smirks at the young man as he smirks right back making him confused. A wall of Ice appears behind Kurai as the White Fang begin to shoot.

Weiss jumps next to Kurai with her back against his. "Ya know next time you decide to have your burst of speed tell me."

Team JYPR see them in between the two factions from a train rail above them. "Shouldn't we be helping them?!" Jaune says concerned.

Yang shrugs,"Maybe if we feel like it." Jaune sweatdrops at her comment as they all watch at what's about to happen.

"So you want the White Fang huh?" Kurai says seriously with no emotion in his voice. Weiss nods as the Ice Wall for Weiss disappears as she charges at them.

Kurai dashes quickly using White Bishop in Wind mode. He dodges there swings and punches before countering them with kicks and punches of his own.

After a reasonable number of the grunts have been taken out the others begin to shoot. Kurai flys up into the air quickly as he pulls out Caliburn and begins shooting lightning rounds at them.

Meanwhile Weiss is having it slot easier only using her Glyphs to quickly take down their numbers. Lieutenant smiles before dashing towards an unsuspecting Weiss,"A Schnee!"

Thats when Ren jumps behind Weis saving her. "Sorry but Kurai would kill me if he knew anyone would let Weiss get hurt" Ren says before spin kicking him back.

Kurai glances back as he sees Junior come behind him as he ignores him as Yang jumps behind him.

"Ohh Junior long time so see" Yang says before Ember Celica loads before punching Jumior back who tries to block to no avail.

"How many of these guys are there?" Roman says as Pyrrha appears infront of him and instantly begins attacking.

"More than you think" She says grabbing his cane and using it to slap him back. Junior, Lieutenant, and Roman all get up knowing exactly what to do.

They all group up in the center with both faction men staring them down. "How are you guys even here?!" Weiss says to them.

Kurai sighs as he doesn't see one person,"Hey where is Jaune?" There is shaking around the White Fang side.

"I think this guy belongs to you" A voice says as they all turn to look at who said that as Kurai knows who it is.

Adam throws an knocked out Jaune at them as Kurai moves in extreme speed as Adam draws his Blush and Wilt and blocks it as his hair starts to glow.

"You" They both say glaring at each other with each having eyes to kill. "So your the one who became the Ice King" Adam says chuckling evily.

The two glares become stronger and stronger as they both know this fight will be one for the history books.

A/N: Your very first cliff hanger. XD you guys progressed so fast. But yeah I decided to end it there because I'm already extremely late with uploading which I apologize sincerely.

And because this whole fight is somewhere around 10k words, not including them talking or any flashbacks or etc. So yeah I decide to end it here.

And I would have put Leo in here for the first time... But that's Kurai's major enemy besides Adam which is just someone he hates.

Trust me someone else will be dealing with Adam Taurus or helping with his downfall (insert a heavy grin) But yeah I hope you all enjoyed and until next time.


	8. Brawl In Vale: Fujin's Return?

**No real intro since words can't explain how much shit I put into this one fight scenes and chapter. I'm really starting to love this story as I hope you all are too.**

 **But let's just get straight into it.**

 **Chapter 8: Brawl In Vale; Fujin's Return?**

* * *

(Ost: I'm The One)

Kurai and Adam glare at each other. The two push each other back forcefully as they both stranger for a second to regain their footing.

Kurai goes to pull out Caliburn but realizes he doesn't have it as he searches through his coat quickly. "Where is Caliburn?!... Did I really leave it in my-"

Adam who doesn't waste time goes and punches an unsuspecting Kurai sending him flying backwards as Pyrrha catches him.

"All this time and your still weak as ever" Adam says looking at him and everyone else,"And it appears you have friends, shame they'll only meet the fate as the last batch."

Weiss looks at Adam as he takes notice of her,"And I'll start with the Schnee as a bonus" He says as Pyrrha blocks his attacks before low sweeping him.

Adam while falling back shoots his rifle at Pyrrha who leans back all the way to dodge it as Kurai runs towards Adam jumping over Pyrrha before kicking him hard in the chest into his men as they all fall down.

"Weiss... Call the others and get out of here" Kurai says seriously. "I'm not going anywhere I'm a huntress I can protect myse-" She starts as Kurai turns to her.

"Can you stop the arrogant princess thing for a second, listen to me! And get the hell out of here!" Kurai shouts at her as Yang finishes punching Junior up into the bridge.

"That was easy" Yang says smiling as she dusts of Ember Celica. "Take Jaune and Weiss and get out of here."

Yang who sees the serious in his eyes doesn't question it as she picks up Jaune and grabs Weiss by the arm before running away.

Roman who takes the opertunity to leave sneaks away quickly. "Never doing anything in Vale again... For a week" He says as he turns a corner as his bullhead takes off.

Ren looks over at the Bullhead as he tries to shoot at it only for his low impact bullets do not do a lot of damage. The Bullhead flys away as Roman laughs.

"Maybe next time Adam" He shouts as the Bullhead flies out of sight. Ren, Pyrrha, and Kurai look at each other all talking on a mental level as they all nod.

Ren takes his eyes on the Lieutenant, Kurai's eyes locked on Adam with complete desire to kill. And finally Pyrrha looks at the army of White Fang.

"Think you can take them by yourself?" Ren says as she nods. Lieutenant gets his chainsaw and lunges towards Ren as he blocks it with his blade on his StormFlower.

Pyrrha charges the henchmen as he constantly dodging or attack attacks from all angles. Adam looks at Pyrrha,"Seems you've found yourself a strong one, but I guess she'll just have to fall harder than they did."

Kurai who is tired of him talking changes White Bishop to its wind dust mode as he has a burst of speed before punching him into the wall.

Adam who didn't see the initial burst of speed is in a state of shocked and stunned but quickly sidesteps as Kurai tries a follow up move. Adam knees him in the back as Kurai breaks the wall and gets sent into the club.

The people who are inside quickly begin to panic as they all leave in fear. Kurai struggles to get up as Adam walks infront of him and chuckles before holding his sword and slashing his neck off.

Kurai's body disappears into nothing but frost, Adam closes his eyes as his hair glows again before quickly redrawing Wilt upwards.

Kurai uses Authority to make his slash miss as he flips past Adam but he grabs his neck before slamming him to the ground before backflip kicking him farther.

Adam gets up quickly staring at Kurai not saying anything as the two engage each other.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Weiss says to Yang who only holds on the her tighter. "We have to go back to help them, they can get seriously hurt."

Yang doesn't say anything as she puts her scroll back into her pocket. "We are helping, by not getting in there way. Kurai and Pyrrha are one men armies and Ren is smart, tactical, and passive."

Weiss forces her hand free,"I don't care! If anything happens to either one of them I couldn't live with myself knowing that maybe I could have helped stop it."

"Weiss your not strong enough! You can't help them, besides you'd only find a way to distract Kurai and the others from their own fights!" Yang shouts at her.

"I've been told my whole life that I can't to do this, or I can't do that. And frankly I'm tired of if, so watch me!"

The Ice Queen begins to run back towards the club. Yang sighs looking to Jaune over her shoulders before rolling her eyes and running in the opposite direction of Weiss.

A man from a Building blocks away stands with the sounds of Chains moving in the wind watching everything. A brownish Hawk flies on his shoulders as it cries at the man as he lets it head.

"Yes... I think it's time we get involved isn't that right Invel?" The man says as the Hawk cries again as he smiles before disappearing from plain sight.

* * *

Ren can't seem to land a hit on the Lieutenant as he is simply forced to dodge for now. He tries sidestep a slash from the chainsaw but Lieutenant grabs him and throws him against the ground.

Pyrhha who just got done finishing off the last of the henchmen sees this as she turns Miló into a javelin, as she throws it at Lieutenant's feet as he backs away from Ren to dodge Miló.

Pyrrha jumps in the air as she takes Akoúo and places it against her feet as she kicks Lieutenant who blocks it as he grabs Akoúo as Pyrrha slides back to where Miló is.

Ren spins in the air forcefully kicking him with his Right leg using the built up momentum from the spin as Lieutenant uses Akoúo to block it.

He then takes his chainsaw and tries to swing at Ren who leans back and wraps his legs against his wrist as he is dangling from his wrist as Lieutenant tries to shake him off.

Ren curls forwards taking StormFlower and extending it's blade as he slashed at his wrist as it weakens the grip on Akoúo as he uses his legs to kick the shield towards Pyrrha who grabs it.

Once Ren's feet touch the floor he lunges quickly past him. Lieutenant turns around looking at Ren who is smirking.

Pyrhha picks up Miló off the ground as charges at Lieutenant who doesn't see her as Ren does the same. Lieutenant annoyed slams his chainsaw into the ground as it makes a crater as Pyrrha stops and Ren jumps.

Lieutenant takes his opertunity to get rid of Ren who can't dodge in the air as he swipes his chainsaw towards Ren. Pyrrha extends her hand as she uses Polarity to make the chainsaw miss as Ren lands and low sweeps him making him drop his chainsaw.

While he's falling backwards Ren turns around and kick launches him into the air. Pyrrha takes her time to strike as she jumps into the air turning Miló into its double edged sword mode before slashing him rapidly.

Pyrhha throws Akoúo to the left side of his stomach as it makes a crack in the side of his armor making him hold his stomach in the air as he is facing towards the ground. Ren dashes and catches Akoúo while Pyrrha throws Miló down as she takes both fist and slams it into Lieutenants back hard as he falls to the ground.

On impact Lieutenant body flops up as Ren throws Akoúo towards Pyrrha before dashing towards him and places his foot on his back keeping him down.

"So what now human scum?!" He shouts. "You gonna kill me or something?" He says tilting his head so he looks up and sees Ren aiming StormFlower to his head.

Ren sighs before kicking him in the side of his head as he gets knocked out on impact,"Your not worth killing."

Pyrrha picks up Akoúo and puts it on his back along with Miló as they both dust each other off. They both hear gun shots and clashing going on inside the bar.

They both run towards the hole Adam and Kurai made before walking through it and seeing Kurai and Adam with Kurai blocking his Wilt as Adam quickly over powers him.

Pyrrha glares at Adam as she holds Miló and Akoúo in her hands. Adam hears this and looks up and sees them before smirking,"Look like we have guest."

Kurai ignores him as pushes his Wilt up and tries to back up but Adam dashes forward faster as he puts his hands behind his head and knees him in the face as Blush shoots him in the face.

Luckily Kurai's aura is still there so the effects are minor as he feels a bit light headed but only for a moment as he recovers quickly. "Just like the last time huh?" He says smirking at him.

Pyrhha is about to charge at Adam but Ren stops her shaking his head. "Your not serious!" She shouts at him.

"This is my fight and my duty to end him!" Kurai says as White Bishops have a large Red Glow as they are set on fire. "Such big talk from a little shit like yourself."

Kurai glares harder as he runs towards Adam with full intent to kill him as Adam laughs out loud enjoying himself.

"To think you could kill me" Adam says laughing dodging all the swings from Kurai and White Bishop. "You couldn't even hit me if I let you" He says as he places his hands on White Bishops fire as he pulls him close before slicing him with Wilt quickly dashing past him.

As Kurai turns around he sees the bottom of a boot as Adam kicks him through a glass pillar. Kurai gets up slowly spitting out blood as his scroll starts to beep as his Aura levels are at 50%

He takes out a bottle from his coat filled of King Dust Pills. "This is a good time if ever.." He says before taking one of the pills as Adam puts Wilt back in Blush simply watching.

Kurai gulps down hard closing his eyes as he opens it and his eyes are glowing Light Blue.

(Ost: Neon)

Adam looks at him,"Ok you changed your eye color... That doesn't make a difference." Kurai nods slowly as he closes his eyes, takes off White Bishop into his coat.

He then takes the coat off his shoulder as it drops quickly as it makes a crater underneath it.

 _He had on weights this whole time!_ Kurai opens his eyes before appearing infront of Adam,"Yep totally no difference" He says as he kicks him forcefully into the wall.

"Winter Tempest" Kurai says as he places his hands towards Adam as Ice Shards start to go towards him.

Adam grips Wilt tightly as he draws and redraws it quickly breaking most of the Ice Shards as his hair glows brighter after each shard. Kurai goes towards Adam flying with his eyes Light Green.

He draws fast trying to Moonslice Kurai as it goes straight through him. Adam confused turns around and sees nothing, once he turns around Kurai is under him as he kicks him up in his chin.

That sends Adam launching into the air. He appears infront of him in a gust of wind as he punches him rapidly through the air as he grabs his head and tries to slam him into the wall.

Adam who sees it coming positions himself to where his feet is on the wall as he throws Kurai to the ground as he kicks off the wall draws Wilt. Kurai rolls backward dodging direct impact to his heart from Wilt.

Adam redraws Wilt as Kurai stands up. "They're both... Amazing" Pyrrha says googling over their fighting skills. Ren sweatdrops,"Don't think that's something good... For Kurai's sake anyway."

Weiss breaths heavily as she stands next to them,"Why are we all just standing here?!" She shouts at them both.

Kurai glances up at Weiss glaring at her as Adam punches him backwards as Blush shoots his Wilt past him.

He sides steps to grab Wilt from behind him. "You'd better pay attention or die" Adam says softly as he kicks him his back.

Kurai goes forwards but turns around in midair now sliding backwards. Kurai stands up straight completely annoyed as his eyes turn Light Blue.

"Bitter Winds" Kurai says as a chilly blizzard appears around Adam blinding him, Kurai goes towards Adam who can't see him eve with his Fauna vision and gets kicked hard into the wall.

As he falls down Kurai is there to catch him his eyes are now Light Green as a mini tornado is forming in his hands. "Grow" Kurai says as the tornado grows big filling up the club as he throws Adam towards it.

The King of Dust eyes change to Crimson Red as he points his hands towards the tornado. The tornado is set of Fire and Adam starters to shout in pain as he tries to absorb the damage put its too much.

Kurai's eyes then change to Yellow as multiple bolts of lightning hit Adam before the tornado disappears and he falls to the ground.

Adams clothes are Ripped and there is a slightly crack in his mask as he is against his back. Kurai summons a extremely sharp Ice sword in his hands,"Any last words?"

Adam just simply laughs as Kurai's eyes change to a dark Purple as he a ball of Void appears in his hands. "Enjoy the after life, Nova Eraser!" Kurai shouts as he's about to end Adam but a sudden shock goes through his body.

He exits his King Dust Pill mode as he falls to the ground still awake,"I.. Can't move my body." Adam sees this and slowly stands up to his bodies displease.

He starts to laugh loudly and evily holding his hand against his face. "You really are pathetic, and here I thought you were actually going to kill me..." Adam says kicking him hard in the stomach.

"To think that even with all that power you have your still just a child!" He says picking him up and throwing him against the same wall he threw him at moments ago.

Pyrhha, Ren, and Weiss are about to get involved as Lieutenant grabs Weiss and two other henchmen hold on to Pyrrha and Ren tightly as they try to get out their grips to no use.

Kurai not being able to move falls leaning against the wall. Kurai who can feel his Aura completely depleted can't do anything as his body is completely unresponsive.

Adam pushes the handle of Wilt against his chin making him look at him. "All that power... For nothing. But I would admit with that power you would be a nice asset to me even being the human and everything..."

"But it's a shame that date had other plans..." Adam says as his hair starts to glow as his the remains of his clothes and Wilt does as well.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Wiess try extra hard to escape their grips, Pyrrha being desperate kicks the henchmen in the dick as he lets go of her and she runs as fast as she can to stop Adam.

Adam smirks as he sees the defenseless Kurai,"Finally I can add you to the rest of your team" He says as he prepares his slicing motion.

"Kurai!" Everybody shouts out. "How about we not do that?.." A voice says as a blur of Silver goes past Pyrrha and grabs Kurai at the last second.

The same man who was on that building sighs as he puts Kurai down,"Never would have thought I would ever be protecting you..." He says chuckling.

"And who are you?..." Adam says to the man. "Oh you don't remember me? I wouldn't blame you though... I was pretty weak. Names Icarus... Or Fujin now a days. Or the person you killed all those years ago. The I in team King."

Kurai looks up as if he's seeing a ghost,"Icarus your alive?... But we had a funeral and everything.." He says extremely weak.

Icarus puts him down against the floor as he looks at Kurai's friends and moves so fast that he knocks out the henchmen holding Ren and Lieutenant who was holding Weiss without even looking like he was moving.

"Trust me I'll explain everything later... But for now, let me take care of him" Icarus says as the chains on his wrist and ankle start to glow Green.

A/N: ENTER MY 2nd FAVORITE MEMBER OF TEAM KING! I love Icarus and yes next chapter I'll be having a little bio thing similar to Kurai so you guys can get an understanding of him.

But yeah I tried to keep the fight as Realistic as possible, this is Adam after all. And before anyone says "Where is Caliburn" well... Me and my friend realized we forgot to make him take Caliburn when he put on his coat.

And rather than changing that... We decided to give Kurai a bigger handicap than he already had cause once again this is ADAM TAURUS. And yeah the reason why Kurai isn't in a coma or knocked out is simple of you re read Chapter 5.

So yeah... All in all don't know how I'm gonna get the resolution to all of this but I'll worry about that another time. Right now I just wanna sleep and say I posted this chapter XD.

Until next time. Review and Rate and tell me how you guys feel and Peace!


	9. The I in KING

**Ok... I won't name drop but some of you guys have very interesting questions you Pm me. And example, Is Icarus a Faunus?**

 **-_- Honestly man I couldn't even answer this seriously. But yes and no, Why you may ask.**

 **Because I said so, also I said that I would put a template similar to Kurai's for Icarus so yeah... Your welcome.**

 **Name: ** Icarus Alburn

 **Nickname: ** Fujin or King of Gale Winds

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race: ** Faunus/Human - Hawk

 **Symbol:** 2 backside views of Golden/Brown Hawk Wings

 **Affiliation(s):** Other, Soon Beacon

* * *

 _The Character's Appearance_

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Weight:** 154 lb

 **Eye Colour:** Crimson Red

 **Hair:** White/Cream short straight hair with hair covering his right eye.

 **Complexion:** White

* * *

 _About The Character_

 **Status:** Active

 **Occupation:** Raoming Hunter

 **Handedness:** Left

 **Clothing:** (Regular) Has a Blackish/Light Grey button up shirt with Black Jeans on with a Chain around his right side connected to the loops where a belt would go (They have no name XD) (Combat) Light Grey metallic chains wrapped around his Wrist going up to the end of his Forearm and around his ankle. He has on a cut out whit shirt with his Symbol on the back. With Black combat pants and boots.

 **Physical Characteristics:** Has an elegant look to him in his Normal clothes, his built very similar to Kurai and has a scar on his chest of 3 claw scratches.

 **Accessories:** A Chain

 **Personality:** Is Funny but knows when to be serious very similar to Kurai. But is very polite and charming in public who is most reliable to Weiss in that category. Isn't the type to start an unnecessary fight but doesn't have any problem ending one in a heartbeat.

Doesn't like being around heavy and large groups, and doesn't like explaining himself to people he deems unworthy unless Kurai can convince him otherwise.

Isn't Good or Evil he personally thinks of this from a neutral point of view. Not someone that acts on the wrong of the world or trying to purge the current "good" in it.

 **Fear(s):** Cages (XD if you get it), Cats (XD also if you get it)

 **Likes:** Everything that is good in Remnant, (Mystery), Knowing everything

 **Dislikes:** Being left in the dark, Lied to

 **Habit(s):** tends to get extremely lost in thoughts, great at giving logical reasoning but horrible at taking it.

 **Fatal Flaw(s):** Distracted easily

 **Strengths:** Being Stealthy and Cunning making him great for Search and Destroy missions. Getting Intel from people.

 **Weaknesses:** Doesn't know what to do if he can't interrogate information out of somebody.

* * *

 _Weapon_

 **Weapon Name:** Heavens Wheel, Black Knight

 **Weapon Description:** Black Knight - Silver blade Katana with Chains on the handle. Heavens Wheel - Unknown

* * *

 _Relationship With Others_

 **Reputation:** Smart Guy, Cool Guy

 **Friends:** Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune (Sometimes), Nora (Sometimes)

 **Team:** KING

 **Enemy(ies):** Bastion, White Fang

* * *

 _The Character's Abilities_

 **Agility:** 10/10

 **Swordsmanship:** 9 /10

 **Long Range Accuracy:** 10/10

 **Defense:** 2/10

 **Offense:** 4/10

 **Aura:** 5/10

 **People Skills:** 9/10

 **Special Skill(s)/ Semblance:** Afterimage, Faunus Night Vision, Talons/Claws.

* * *

 **So yeah... That's Icarus for you, Prince Charming in a nutshell. I left a few things out for his character but trust me his intentions and etc won't be hidden for very long.**

 **I've done enough talking... Let's just get straight into the Chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: The I in King**

* * *

(Ost: I May Fall)

Icarus smiles towards Adam who simply glares at him. "So it seems as if I'll just have to kill you again then?" Pyrrha takes a closer look at Icarus as in her head she conspires the man to himself years ago. _He's actually really alive..._

"In theory... But in actuality..." Icarus says before disappearing and reappearing behind Adam as he draws Wilt to slash him as his hit connects. But it was only a clone like figure as Icarus is behind him again leaning forward but not touching him.

"I've become your worst nightmare" Icarus says smiling as he knees Adam in the back. Adam turns around angrily to his jaw being hit by a foot as Icarus does a backflip as he kicks Adam launching him into the air.

Icarus takes off his chains around his wrist as it starts to glow as he summons his Black Knight from a green light. "I won't torment you for much longer..."

The King of Gale Winds dashes extremely quickly towards Adam who is utterly left defenseless. Icarus stops, looks at him and sighs as Black Knight turns back into the chains that wrap around his wrist/forearms.

"But your not worth it... After all you couldn't really kill a God like myself anyway" Icarus says gloating about his own abilities.

Weiss and Ren sweatdrop. Suddenly a Black and Red portal appears and a woman with a Full Grimm mask similar to a bird with a black dress with a red belt with feathers on the side.

But what takes everyone's eyes is her Mask and her huge weapon. Icarus turns around to face the lady,"Hmm? Raven... What a pleasure to see you agai-" Icarus starts as she draws her weapon to his neck pressing against it.

"Icarus... Don't push me" Raven says as he puts his arms in the air jokingly. Raven sighs and draws her weapon before walking over to a crippled Adam.

Weiss steps infront of Ravens way as she blocks her path to Adam with Myrtenaster drawn ready to attack. Raven looks up and down at the Schnee before appearing next to her.

"Weiss get away from her! And I mean now!" Kurai shouts at her as his body starts to hurt at him talking so loudly.

"Listen girl I've killed many in my lifetime, maybe more than the times breath per day. Don't start with me" Raven says whispering to her before force palming her to the side as Ren catches her and Raven walks over to Adam.

"Raven I.." Adam starts. "Don't wanna hear it, Adam... We're gonna have a serious talk." Icarus just stands there before coughing gaining Raven's attention.

"As for you..." Raven says as she looks at everyone present. "It seems as if you've decided, am I right?"

Icarus nods as she smiles as she slashes her sword before drawing it as the vortext appears again. "Well... From this day forward, our contacts are now Invaild and I can't aid you in any way. If and when our eyes meet I won't hesitate to attack on site if your presence interferes with my plans" She says putting Adam over her shoulders.

She walks infront of the portal before stopping and glancing at Icarus turning the side of her head. "Maybe one day... You can convince me to fight for the same reason as my brother. But until then farewell ...Icarus Alburn" She says smiling before stepping through the portal before disappearing.

Weiss, Kurai, Ren, and Pyrrha are left completely confused at what happened as Icarus inhales and exhales a deep breath before turning around.

Pyrrha gets behind him with Miló is her sword form as she places it vertically across his neck. Ren with the gun of StormFlower aimed for his head and Weiss preparing with Myrtenaster aimed for his heart.

"Hey I'm friendly, no need for such rash movements" Icarus says chuckling still having his joking persona. Kurai who manages to get onto his feet stagger walks over to Icarus as she pushes all their weapons away.

Kurai places a hand on his cheek,"Hmm... So you are real" Kurai says in disbelief. "In that case."

The Ice King uses all the power he can muster up to punch him which in actuality was very light. "That's for not coming earlier."

Icarus laughs,"Trust me... I knew your ego would never change, you would have gotten mad if he helped straight away or at the last moment."

Kurai who can't really come up with a come back sighs,"Damn zombies..." He says before siting down.

(Ost: End)

* * *

30 Minutes Later

* * *

(Ost: Gold)

Kurai and Icarus are talking to some police as Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss are left there looking at them both. "I'm just shocked that Icarus is alive... I don't know how or what he's been doing."

"Who does that guy think he is truly, just coming from out of nowhere and showing some fighting skills, and then calling himself a god?!"

Pyrrha shrugs,"Hey now that I think about it, where is Yang and Jaune?" Ren ask Weiss as she shrugs.

This makes the two members of team JNPR sweatdrop. Meanwhile Icarus and Kurai are talking.

"You know you have a lot of explaining to do right" Kurai says somewhat recovering from the King Dust Pills. "The same can be said for you, for starts you can start by explaining why that girls clothes have your scent all over you?" Icarus says smirking.

Kurai rolls his eyes before realizing one fatal thing,"Hey wait! Last time I checked, memory never-" Kurai starts before being stopped by a Bullhead.

"What on Renmant happened here?!" Glynda says from a Bullhead above the teenagers siting next to some police cars. "Ummm... Being heroes?" Pyrrha says looking at everybody.

"What exactly does that mean Ms. Nikos?" Glynda ask her as the bullhead hovers over the ground as she jumps down. Icarus buts in,"They were involved in stopping an conference with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick."

Goodwitch looks at the young man,"And who exactly are you young man?" Icarus's face gets serious.

"Who I am isn't important but Kurai isn't seriously hurt internally from... Eating dust" Icarus says as he glances over to Kurai as the eating dust part takes him out of his seriousness.

"But anyway... Police have arrested multiple White Fang and Roman's men. Roman slipped away towards the Northeast of here using a Bullhead, one of the White Fangs core members Adam Taurus got away with help by... Another member that caught us off guard" Icarus says.

"How do you know much young man, cause it seems as if your either very observant or good at getting information" Ozpin says walking out from the Bullhead.

"That's right Ozpin" Icarus says. "But he kne-" Weiss starts as Kurai covers her mouth as he shakes his head.

Icarus grins sweatdropping,"I knew because I'm a roaming Hunter, I keep tabs on this. For example that guy... Qrow I think? His job you guys give him is very similar to mine."

Ozpin stares deeply into the mans eyes as Icarus does the same, after a few seconds they both smile. "Very well, should I be expecting you at Beacon anytime soon?" Ozpin ask turning his back to him.

"On occasion" Icarus says as Ozpin nods. "Very well, I'll role you immediately" He says entering the Bullhead once again.

Icarus smiles as a hawk cry can be heard as Invel flies down onto Icarus's shoulder. "You have a Hawk too?" Weiss says wanting to be surprised but can't.

"Hey Invel, I'm guessing you found him?" The Hawk doesn't do anything but stare into Icarus's eyes.

"No?..." Icarus says confused as he looks at Kurai then Icarus and finally the space next to him.

Icarus thinks before realizing,"Oh did you find her scent in Vale?!" Invel screeches again flying up and facing the West before landing back in his shoulders.

"Well I'll be damned, she was in Vacou this whole time..." Icarus says. "Um excuse me would you mind telling me what your doing or planning on doing?"

Icarus looks down at Weiss before leaning down and putting his hands on her head,"Your so cute trying to be all tough, but it really isn't of your business. Maybe if Kurai can figure it out he'll tell you."

"Kurai?... What does he have to do with anything?" Weiss says now concerned. "Trust me a lot than he knows... But I better get going but before I do that."

Icarus takes Kurai's scroll and puts his number in it,"You'll be hearing a lot from me. May be needing your help for awhile since most of my contacts are Invaild after tonight."

Kurai smiles and nods as he raises his fist and Icarus does the same, the two reunited Team members smile before locking arm staring each other down.

"If the world can't keep itself stable, then the Kings of Renmant shall. Ice controlling Atlas, and Wind controlling Mistral" They both say in sync smiling as Icarus turns around as Invel flys very fast West and Icarus disappears in a gust that almost looks like a portal.

"What was all that about" Ren ask him chuckling after seeing that. "It's a vow every member in my old team KING said, we all wanted to govern and protect Renamnt in our ways for different reasons. And rather than fighting over who get it rule, we all assigned ourselves a spot in this world."

"And something tells me, if Icarus is alive then the others are too... Maybe. But that also mean if our side is alive then they are too" Kurai says getting serious at the end.

* * *

"So they managed to beat Adam so bad Raven had to step in huh?" A man with a black cloak covering his body and face says to his friends around him.

"It seems as if they've gotten stronger that the last time Leo" A female says to him with a cloak on herself with the rest of the group.

Leo sighs,"And here I thought, they would be a threat. They haven't learned a thing besides Icarus and Kurai, the girl in Vacou and he's in Atlas..."

One of them punches a tree hard as a shockwave occurs and the trees behind in fall as well. "Can we just go and kill them! We know where they are and for gods sake they're all seperate!"

Leo looks at his friend,"Patience Bastion you'll get your hands on them soon. But it won't be as fun if they just end up like last time" Leo says.

"They'll burn, and if they don't... Well let's not get to that" Leo says as his eyes start to glow orange. "Come on I'm sick of Vale, we got what we needed."

"So we're off to Vacou?" Bastion says excitedly. "No, only you and myself will be heading to Vacou. Roxana and Arron are going to Mistral to continue our affairs. But we'll be walking very slow, got to let our prey prepare themselves."

"Wait for them to feel safe before attacking, or atleast that's what should happen if you can control yourself Bastion" Leo says kicking the dead bodies on the ground away from him.

Bastion nods,"Sorry master Leo won't happen again." Leo rolls his eyes,"I'm pretty sure I've told you don't say things you can't keep... But whatever we're heading out now. You two know what to do?"

The ones called Roxana and Arron nod as he smiles,"Great" Leo says smirking evily before Leo and Bastion head for Vacou and Roxana and Arron head for Mistral.

"Now it's only a matter of time."

A/N: Yeah... That ending though. Life is interesting when I think of plots (insert a evil face) So yeah, it's kinda confirmed the rest of team KING is alive but the reason to why is kinda interesting if you think between the lines.

Well anyway PLZZZZ Review and leave a rate so I can understand how you feel. I promise I'll respond to you at the beginning of the next chapter or in Pm's if you message me.

Until next time. Peace.


	10. Yin and Yang

_**Today is the day I try something... I different writing style, to be honest it's not that different but I'm just gonna say it is. (It's not)**_

 _ **Therefore do now roast my Pm's or in the reviews (if that day ever comes) so yeah.**_

 _ **Also, you guys have been asking why I don't do disclaimers at the beginning or the end of the chapter. Frankly I'll to lazy to do it therefore... Leo explain.**_

 _ **Leo: Why the fuck am I doing it?**_

 _ **Because I said so you little shit.**_

 ** _Leo: Whatever... The reason why he doesn't do disclaimers is because it's fucking stupid. This site is called Fanfiction and I doubt that if you were someone who co made the series you would write a fanfic on it._**

 ** _Leo: The logic you people have disgust me, no wonder your economy is rotting to nothing but ashes..._**

 ** _Thanks?... Anyway let's get straight into the chapter._**

 **Chapter 10: Ying and Yang**

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR are walking through the hallways heading to their first classes of the days. "To think Friday came around again so fast" Jaune says yawning.

"Agreed, this whole semester has been kinda boring" Blake states as most of them nod in agreement with her.

"Sure but I mean last week we did have a brawl with some guys around the shady part of town" Ren says which then jogs Weiss's memory of that day.

"That's right I never did ask you this" Weiss says looking between Yang, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune.

"How did you guys get to us when we never initially called for help?" Weiss says glaring into each other their souls.

"Ummm" Jaune starts before looking around to everybody else for support, they all avoid his gaze and act like they're focused on something else.

Jaune sweatdrops as the glare from Weiss intensifies. "Perfect timing..." Jaune says as Weiss rolls her eyes and drops it.

"Matter of fact where is Kurai? I haven't seen him since Wednesday, is he still in the medical bay?" Yang ask the group.

Pyrrha shrugs,"He got out on Wednesday, where he went is a whole other story. But if he didn't tell Weiss or me where he is I doubt anyone else could know."

Ruby who was eating a cookie chokes a bit trying to talk but swallows it down. "Kurai's in Mountain Glenn training to get-" Ruby starts but quickly realizes what she has done before covering her mouth is fear.

Weiss was about to say something as the first bell rings,"Shoot we're going to be late come on!" Nora says running up the hall.

As they are running Yang starts to slow down without anyone really noticing before making a left and running towards the locker.

"Mountain Glenn... Sounds like fun" Yang says smiling before getting her stuff out her locker.

* * *

 _2 Hours Later..._

Kurai is siting down in the middle of the streets with his eyes closed in the run down area as Beowolfs starts to circle around him snarling. Kurai opens his eyes as one Beowolf lunges towards him as everything moves in slow motion for him as he stares into its eyes.

The Ice King simply closes his eyes as light blue runes (like the ones on cinders clothing) appear on his arms.

Suddenly multiple spikes penetrate the Beowolf from bellow as its body disintegrates on contact. The other Beowolfs join the fight lunging at the same time.

"Winter Excalibur..." Kurai says opening his now light blue eyes as two ice swords made out of dust form in his hands. "Exalted Winds" He says standing up spinning in 360 degrees as the ice swords kill all of them on contact."

As they all start to disappear Kurai exhales in frustration as the swords disappear and his eyes go back to normal. "I still can't control the dust... Why did Icarus recommend me do this..."

-Flashback-

In the medical bay the doctors came into Kurai's room holding a litter and a jar of Ice dust. "What's all this for?" Kurai ask the doctor as he shrugs having no clue.

He places the note in his hand and the jar on the counter next to him. Kurai opens the letter which reads.

 _Hey if your reading this that means that Invel got to Beacon safely, just wanted to tell you two things. The first thing being that I'm almost at Vacou in about a week I'll get there and hopefully find her. Secondly, I saw your fight against Adam when you used that dust pill or whatever. And as cool as that it is, seeing as your in a hospital im assuming it's very taxing on your body. So why not infuse dust in your body using tatoos. It may not be the most practical in infusing dust and it won't have as much power as those pills but it's safer if you do it, and something tells me I'm going to need you at top condition soon._

 _-Love the God himself,_

 _Icarus (a.k.a King of Mistral)_

Kurai chuckles towards the end of the letter before looking at the jar of dust. "I guess I'll need to find someone that can do tatoos?..." Kurai says thinking to himself.

* * *

"I was kind of hoping the Grimm here would be enough for me to satisfy my needs, the only real challenge would be those Golaiths" Kurai exclaims annoyed.

"But of course I get the most peaceful ones, but it really makes you think. What exactly are they doing there circling the border?..."

He's caught off guard by the feeling of the Tatoos disappearing from his arm. "That still feels extremely weird."

The Ice King starts to walk to where he made camp. On the way there he hears some more snarling as two more pacts of Beowolf are in the street to his right.

He closes his eyes and uses his aura to summon his dust. Suddenly he hears a voice of a female laughing as gun shots go off.

"There's no fucking-" Kurai starts as his tatoos go away. Kurai watches Yang start brawling with all the Beowolfs taking them out quickly after shooting with Ember Celica.

Once Yang is done she smiles heavily before waving at Kurai. "Go home" Kurai says before walking to his camp leaving her.

"But Beacon is so boring" She says childishly running next to him. "I know but I'm here because of... Safety reasons. Your here to get a adrenaline rush."

Yang chuckles knowing it's true,"Maybe... but hey you get to spend time with me!" Yang says happily.

"I don't have time to be spending time with you of anyone for that matter" Kurai says to her plainly.

Yang leans next to him,"But if Weiss was here that would be different right?..."

"No" Kurai says as his tatoos start to glow and he makes stairs out of Ice leading to a hole in a large building. "If Weiss was here I would tell her off but knowing how stubborn she is she would still stay."

Yang rolls her eyes as she sees he has a firing going on in the middle of the room and a sleeping bag. "So you've really been here since you been gone?"

Kurai nods as he lays ontop of his sleeping bag as she looks at a jar of dust. "Yep... And frankly I'm going to take a nap" He says putting the jar down and rolling to his side.

Yang glares at him as she gets on top of him without think and changing his position so he's facing you. "I didn't fly all the way out here to watch you sleep!"

Kurai just stares and her as she does the same but they quickly realize what situation they are in as Yang quickly gets off him.

"Sorry about that" He says chuckling nervously trying to hold back her blush. Kurai sighs as he sits up.

"...Nope" He says as his body falls back as he's laying down on his sides again. Yang exhales in annoyance.

"Fine I'll just go by myself!" She says. "Have fun, don't get killed while your at it" Kurai says with his eyes closed.

"Screw you Ice King" Yang says using Ember Celica to shoot out the window seeing as the Ice stairs disappeared into particles.

* * *

 _8 hours later_

* * *

Weiss is currently siting in her bed looking out the window out into the distance in a deep thought. _So Yang went to Mountain Glenn to go to Kurai?... What could she possibly want from him._

Weiss hears the door open as Blake enters quietly and goes to get a book and sits on her bed reading. After a minute of silence Blake breaks it.

"Weiss are you ok?" Blake says not taking her eyes off her book. Weiss turns to look at her,"Yeah I'm fine what makes you think I'm not?"

"Well from this angle it looks as if your just staring into the horizon, so either something is wrong and your in deep thought or you let all that dust finally get to your head."

Weiss sighs,"Ok maybe... I don't know. I'm just thinking why Yang would go to Mountain Glenn?"

Blake looks up from her book,"Why don't you just go there and find out yourself?" Weiss simply shrugs.

"I just... Don't want to be a brat if she went for help with something ya know?" Blake nods but lightly giggles.

"Well the only way for you to get better is if you go there... And to think, Weiss doesn't want to be a brat. Maybe the world is changing" Blake says smiling as Weiss rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

"I guess I'm going to Mt. Glenn..." Weiss says.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

(Ost: Dreams Come True)

Yang uses Ember Celica to propel herself back up as 3 dead Chicken bodies are on her shoulder. She sees Kurai still taking a 'nap' as she rolls her eyes smiling.

After a few minutes of graphic organ removing Yang starts to cook the Chicken meat on a stick hovering about the fire.

"Kurai..." Yang says to herself playing with a rock before crushing it with her bare hands in anger.

Kurai slowly opens his eyes yawning still clearly tired. He smells meat burning as he looks at Yang cooking some chicken.

"Did you really end up in the forest?... And got chicken for that matter?" Kurai says to her as she nods happily.

"Pretty sure Weiss wouldn't have done that..." Yang says under her breath. "What?" Kurai says not hearing her.

Yang was about to just ignore him as her built up emotions get the best of her. "I said Weiss wouldn't have done that!"

Kurai is confused by that statement,"And what exactly does that mean exactly?" Yang slowly gets more heated as the seconds go by.

"To sum it up... Weiss doesn't deserve you!" She says finally snapping. Kurai is taken back by the sudden reveal as Yang realizes what she says, she covers her mouth.

"How does Weiss not deserve me?" Kurai says beyond serious. "Well... Weiss has always gotten everything she ever wanted including you, and quite frankly I hate the idea you two could have fallen in love within the first 2 days of getting to Beacon."

"But of course Weiss the little princess who gets any and everything has her little finger wrapped around you. Honestly it literally seems as if she just bought you and you accepted happily!"

"Weiss didn't buy me or pursade me in being with her, it's because we both had feelings for each other and we would hate to lose each other!" Kurai says loudly to her.

"Well I hated the idea of losing you before I had the chance!" Yang shouts back standing up with her eyes now red.

"Weiss only sees you as a strong individual, that it worth her time in investing into. But I see your funny, joking, lovable personality. And honestly how could you care about someone that's so uptight, just let me be able to put a smile on your face!"

(Yes I'm slowly using song lyrics deal with it XD)

"And honestly I wish you'd knew that I'm crazy for you, and I just want you to be mine!" Yang says to him.

Kurai gets up and stares at her,"Yang get it through your head, I love Weiss and only Weiss and even if I was ever planning on cheating on her. I wouldn't dare do it with one of her teammates."

(Ost: All Our Days)

Yang pushes him against a wall as she puts her head to his chest. "Please... Give me chance. I'll do every and anything you would want, anything Weiss would never do" Yang says with tears going down her eyes.

Kurai not knowing what to do spins the situation as Yang is the one now against the wall as him staring into her eyes.

"Yang, your a great girl. And honestly anybody would be extremely happy to have you... But that person just isn't me-" He starts but Yang jumps forward kissing him with her arms wrapped around his.

Weiss jumps using her Glyphs into the building,"If it wasn't for all the smoke I would have-" She takes notice of what's happening.

Kurai quickly pushes Yang off him,"Weiss I can explain." Weiss starts to tear up at what she just saw.

"So this is why you came to Mt. Glenn Yang?..." She says lowly as Yang can't say anything starting to feel extremely bad.

Weiss looks at Kurai before leaving by Glyphs. "Weiss wait!" Kurai says going to chase after her. Yang tries to stop him,"Just let her go Kurai..."

Kurai pushes Yang out the way as he sees Weiss running to where a Bullhead is, Kurai jumps from the building taking a really bad land but runs after her.

Once he catches up to her he grabs her by the wrist. "Weiss stop, this is just a misunderstanding I love you! And only you please forgive me" He says quickly.

Weiss doesn't say anything as she turns around and slaps him across the face forcefully. "Save your misunderstandings and I love you for Yang! I actually thought that I would find the guy that loves me purely, not for money or fame. But I guess I wrong about all of it. Your just like the rest."

"Weiss please listen to me, it wasn't what it looked like. Yang was the-" Weiss interrupts him putting a Black Glyph under him and puts her hand over his mouth. Save it for someone who cares. Cause we're done" Weiss says crying taking her wrist back.

Kurai is immobilized by the Glyph as he tries to get out of it. He watches her enter the bullhead as they take off as the Glyph disappears.

Kurai sighs falling to his knees,"Why.." He says punching the ground extremely hard as his knuckles start to get bloody.

"Why! Why! Why! Why!" Kurai shouts into the distance as for each why he punches the ground harder as blood is just flowing out his knuckles into the ground.

A/N: Not gonna lie... I kinda hinted this awhile back but didn't remember until I stared rereading some chapters. So yeah Yang always liked Kurai if I didn't make that clear enough in previous chapters.

So similar to Jaune, she got her snapping chapter. But yeah the Ice Queen and King have split... It broke my heart writing that final scene.

But character devoloment must go on, hope you all enjoyed and give me feedback on how you felt by either Reviews or a Pm. And until next time!


	11. Trust

_**XD I'm sorry but I can't help but laugh with my friend who I write this story with on the last chapter. I create so much conflict with team RWBY and I hated how the show never addresses they are teenage girls.**_

 _ **Like honestly where is the drama? So I put it upon myself to create some. I have mutilple ways on how to fix Weiss and Kurai and Weiss and Yang... I have no clue XD.**_

 _ **But it will be done, it won't be easy due to Ice Queen-"**_

 ** _Weiss: I'm not forgiving that asshole or the dumb blonde, they can both get eaten alive for a pack of Beowolves for all I care._**

 ** _...Yeah awhile._**

 ** _So on that note let's begin today's Chapter._**

 ** _Chapter 11: Trust_**

* * *

Team JNPR is currently outside of Kurai's door all debating what to do,"How should we?..." Jaune ask them as Pyrrha steps infront of the door.

She uses the key to his room from his scroll to open his door slowly,"Kurai?... It's Pyrrha we just wanted to know if your-" A wall of Ice appears infront of her blocking the door.

"Go away" Kurai says lowly just siting on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Kurai come on we just want to know if your ok" Pyrrha says.

Kurai ignores his best friend as spikes come out the Ice wall facing Pyrrha,"I said go away Pyrrha. Thank you but leave me alone."

"Come on you've been in that room for a full day. Whatever is going on with you and Weiss I know you can fix it" Pyrrha says as just hearing her name triggers Kurai to feel even more down.

Kurai makes the spikes extend longer,"Please Pyrrha... Just go." Pyrrha sighs as she closes the door as Kurai dispells the Ice wall.

Ruby and Blake walk up behind them,"So how's Kurai doing?" Ruby ask really concerned. "Not all that good, he won't even talk let alone look at me" Pyrrha says.

"How's Weiss and Yang?" Ren ask them. "Weiss is doing the same as Kurai, keeping herself in solitary and not talking to anyone" Blake replies.

"And Yang has been down too trying to talk to Weiss but thankfully for us Weiss has self control and is just ignoring her... For now but I'm not sure until a fight breaks out between them."

"Girls... Fighting over men like its a game. That's exactly why I don't care, right Ren?!" Nora says happily looking at Ren.

"Sure Nora... Sure" Ren says. "I just can't believe that Yang would have done something like that, even if it was in the heat of the moment."

Kurai who can still hear them outside growls in annoyance. He stands up before going and taking a shower to block out their talking.

He takes off his clothes and steps in the shower turning on the water and letting it soak him down. _It's been a whole day... I yet she's all I see and all I hear. I want to talk to her but I know that doing that would only make it worst..._

 _And then their's Yang... Who wants to have a Jaune moment and confess that she's crazy about me? All of that was too sudden for me to honestly believe... But Yang wouldn't genuinely hurt Weiss like that.. Right?_

 _Everything is just crashing down right now and I don't know how to fix it..._

Kurai heard his door open as he sighs in annoyance as he turns off the water and wraps the towel around him. He opens the door into his bedroom as he sees Icarus there smiling.

"Yeah some little birds told me that my friend is kinda sad" Icarus says smiling to him as Kurai glares at him.

"Under a normal circumstances I would ask why your here but I don't care" Kurai says to him. "A bit harsh huh?" Icarus says.

"Life is harsh" Kurai says taking out his normal clothes and heading back to his bathroom. "In my honest opinion I would take the Blonde, the bigger the rack the better!"

"I hope you fucking die and Invel shits on and then eats your fucking body" Kurai says dead serious as Icarus laughs. "Ahh I missed dealing with a mad Kurai, it was always fun."

* * *

Weiss is currently looking across the water infront of Beacon siting near the edge. She can hear someone running as they stop behind her.

"Finally I found you!" Yang says out of breath. Once she hears Yangs voice Weiss wants to hold Myrtenaster and stab her repeatedly but holds the temptation back as she just ignores her.

"Weiss please listen I don't know what came over me! It was a heat of the moment kind of thing I swear, please don't let this destroy our friendship."

Weiss getting more and more pissed by the moment, she gets up and glares at Yang who flinches a bit as she walks away.

"Come on Weiss, if there is anyone to be mad at it would have to be-" Yang starts as Weiss turns to her.

"Listen I don't care if it was a heat in the moment thing, and as far as I'm concerned we aren't friends let alone teammates! And I hold you both accountable for what happened so don't talk to me unless your dying and even then don't expect me to help or care!" Weiss says before turning around angrily and walkin away.

Yang stands there knowing exactly that would happen. "Why did I have to kiss him?!" Yang shouts out annoyed at herself.

"I mean you should have expected that, this is Weiss we're talking about" Ruby says to Yang walking next to her.

Yang looks at her little sister,"I'm guessing you saw that?" Ruby nods as Yang just gets even more sad.

"I know you would never want to hurt Weiss, but even if she never went. Kurai loves her too much, he would have told her" Ruby says.

"I know I know! I just couldn't help myself..." Yang says. "Wait matter of fact... Why is everybody over there?" Yang says realizing the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY minus Weiss of course is all talking to each other.

Ruby sighs,"Beacon we don't want to be near them when they meet" Ruby says honestly. Yang confused doesn't get it,"When who meet?"

"We might have set up Kurai to wait in the room until Weiss gets there..." Ruby says playing with her thumbs.

Yang sighs,"Hopefully those two will fix themselves back together. Even if my subconscious doesn't want that..."

* * *

(Ost: Mirror Mirror part 2)

As Weiss is walking through the dorm halls people that were talking stop as she walks by them. Weiss confused just ignores it as they all watch her until she's out of sight.

"I swear to god..." Weiss says annoyed as she begins to make a power march towards her room. She opens the door as she sees Kurai siting in the open window as he turns to face him.

Weiss who doesn't even want to look at him tries leave as an Ice wall blocks her path,"Weiss..."

"I don't want to talk to you... Let me leave!" Weiss says to him. Kurai gets up as he walks behind her and holds her waist tightly.

"Please let me talk and you can decide in the end what you want to do" Kurai says begging her.

"No! I don't want to talk with the guy that cheated on me with my teammate!" Weiss says trying to shove him off.

"Fine..." Kurai says taking a deep breath as he takes out Caliburn and hands it to Weiss as she holds the guns.

Kurai steps forward so Caliburn is pressed against his head,"If you truly hate me and you won't give me the chance of forgiveness then kill me. Because I can't live knowing the love of my life despises me" Kurai says entering his deadline state.

Weiss eyes widen,"Your not serious!" She says completely against the whole idea. "If you would do it then I will" Kurai says completely serious which makes Weiss even more surprised.

While she's holding the gun the memory of Yang and Kurai kissing keep replaying in her head. Her hands are shaking as she hovers her fingers over the trigger.

But in her memory's are the times Kurai was there for her. From the Emerald forest, to the attack against Roman and the White Fang.

"I hate you!" Weiss says as she presses Caliburn against his head harder before she drops to her knees with Caliburn falling in her lap.

"But I can't bring myself to kill the person I love..." Weiss says as Kurai looks at her as he bends down towards her.

"But!" Weiss says pointing Caliburn back at his head. "In no way shape or form am I forgiving you... You have to earn it. Make me be able to trust you then I might forgive you."

Kurai who wants to argue doesn't because he knows that it's the best he's going get,"Fine... But what exactly are we now?..."

Weiss sighs as she gets a paper towel as she wipes his lips. "Just so I won't have her anywhere on your body" Weiss says glaring at him.

Once done she throws the paper towel to the side before getting on her tippy toes to kiss Kurai as he returns it happily.

After a minute she pushes him away,"We're friends for now... Once you show me I can trust you then we can continue where this left off but until then we're friends."

Kurai nods slowly clearly not happy about the decision as Weiss looks at the sadness embedded in his eyes. She takes a deep breath not letting her emotions get the better of her.

"But just go Kurai... I still need time to myself for awhile" Weiss says as he nods before dispelling the Ice Wall and exiting the room as she closes the door behind him.

Kurai looks at Icarus,"Sooo how did it go?" Kurai sighs,"We're are better terms... But I guess we're both technically single."

"Honestly you need a vacation from this place, ya know to clear your head" Icarus suggest as Kurai shakes his head.

"I'd rather stay here than run away from my problems, besides there is not much for me to do if I leave" Kurai says.

"Oh come on you think that the guy whose rank #2 would have a problem outside of Vale, plus you have a god himself with you anyway" Icarus says smiling.

(Ost: End)

Kurai laughs at his friend before looking at him funny,"Whatever you say Icarus" He says walking away.

"Plus I wouldn't mind getting to know that Valkrie girl, or maybe even the blonde" Icarus says as he walks next to him as get into a discussion on how much of a player Icarus is.

Weiss exhales once she doesn't hear the two she sits on her bed. "Honestly I don't think sulking in my room will make me feel any better..."

She gets up and sees Jaune in the hallway looking somewhat tired. "Hey you ok?" Weiss ask him as he just ignores her.

"Jaune" She says as he looks at her. "Oh your talking to me?!" Jaune says surprised pointing at himself.

"Yes dummy" The Ice Queen says staring at him. "Well sorry I'm not used to you really talking with me, your usually always with Ku-" Jaune stops himself from saying his name to her just in case.

"You can say his name, I'm not mad at him like I was yesterday and earlier" She tells him. "So I'm guessing you two are back together?..." Jaune says thinking of the two getting back together.

"Nope" Weiss says plainly as Jaune's eyes widen in shock by her answer. "Wait your not back together?!"

"Did I not just say no?!" Weiss says not liking to repeat herself. "Ok but why? Aren't you two the match made from heaven?"

Weiss sighs,"My brain is telling me to completely forgive him and get back with him. But my heart is thinking the complete opposite, and for once I'm trusting my heart instead of my brain. So until he can show me I can trust him again."

Jaune starts to understand nodding,"Well I hope you two can get through it" He says completely lying as Weiss knows this but doesn't address it.

"Yeah thanks, maybe I'll see you later" Weiss says before walking towards the library. "Might as well study for that test on tomorrow..."

* * *

 _8:45 pm_

* * *

Kurai is siting down on the same roof from his first night at Beacon just looking up in the moon. He hears the door open,"Oh you actually are hear..." Pyrrha says.

Kurai leans forward and looks behind him and sees Pyrrha there as he smiles, but then he notices strings of blonde swaying in the wind behind her as Yang steps out from behind her looking extremely nervous.

"Why is she here?" Ice King says to Pyrrha. "Please just listen to her, all of this drama is only going to get worst if we let this go on."

"Tell her that" Kurai says rolling his eyes. As Yang puts her head down before taking a deep breath.

"Kurai please let me try and fix this, I don't know what happened that night. I guess some of my bottled up emotions got the best of me" Yang says as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to kiss you! I didn't mean to start all of this! I didn't want to hurt someone I thought as a friend and a teammate... But I did and I'm fully responsible when it comes to the blame. And I'm sorry, you don't have to like me, talk to me, or even acknowledge my presence after all of this. But please talk to me, look at me and acknowledge me for now" Yang finishes with tears going down her face.

Kurai closes his eyes in anger as the Rune Tatoos go across his chest and arms glow faintly light blue as frost surrounds him. "You want forgiveness?... You want me to talk to you? To look at you?"

Kurai stands up as a Arctic like gust goes around the rooftop. "Ok... I'll do all of that but forgive you for this one moment..."

He jumps over the railing and walking infront of Yang as the attic gust increases as he gets closer. "Because of you Weiss potentially will never be able to trust me... Because of you I have to accept anything and everything she does even if I don't like it, Why? Because I doubt she'd listen to the guy who cheated on her with her teammate."

"I'm not going to forgive you and I doubt ever will regardless if Weiss forgives me completely or not. We're not friends, not acquaintances" Kurai says as he gets right infront of her as the gust goes faster and snow is appearing like a mini blizzard if happening around the rooftop.

"Honestly, right now your someone who I can't trust, a person that ever so happens to go to my school and a member of 3 of my other friends team. Besides all of that your nothing to me but a Little... Blonde... Brat."

Pyrrha who is watching is only left to watch as the tears going down Yangs eyes start to get frozen by the Arctic winds as she is crying extremely hard.

Yang clings on to him hugging him,"Please I'm sorry! I'll do anything for your forgiveness, Anything!" Yang says.

Kurai looks at her glaring at her as a huge spike of Ice behind to form as it is aimed for Yangs back. "Kurai!" Pyrrha shouts at him as he ignores her.

As the spike is about to descend upon her Icarus appears from out of nowhere as he punches the ice as it shatters into multiple pieces.

Icarus pulls Yang off him as he looks at Kurai's light blue eyes... But over closer inspection there was a tiny purple in the eyes before disappearing as his eyes go back to normal.

"Icarus?... When did you get here?" Kurai says to him. "No reason I was just taking my leave before seeing this and stepped in.." He says.

 _Was he just under a trance or something?..._

"Umm ok, but yeah I'm done here. Goodnight" Kurai says before leaving. Yang is now crying in Icarus's chest.

"What was that?" Pyrrha says to him. Icarus sighs,"Something bad... Really bad."

A/N: Done... I have nothing to say about this chapter but DAMN. So yeah leave a review or rate I'll be sure to get back to you.

Until then peace.


	12. Internal Conflicts Part 1

_**Hello everbodyyyy, yes I was gone for a while... Bright side though is I'm here now. And I'm really enjoying myself for now with the Yang vs Weiss mini plot I made.**_

 ** _Weiss: Of course you are... -Rolls her eyes-_**

 ** _I mean I was gonna..._**

 ** _Yang: Come on it's not like I did anything with him!_**

 ** _Weiss: -Thinks of them doing the deed and gets pissed- Let me at her right now!_**

 ** _-Ruby and Blake have to hold her back from killing Yang-_**

 ** _0_0 yeah... Ignoring that lets get into the chapter before they kill each other... Early._**

 ** _Chapter 12: Internal Conflict Part 1_**

* * *

Kurai wakes up to hearing his door close as he leans forward to see the intruder run out of the room. Luckily for the intruder he is too tired to chase after him.

As he looks at the time it's 5:00 am, out of the corner of his eye he sees a letter placed on his chest.

The Ice King opens his letter which reads the following.

 _Damn someone can sleep well can't they, but unluckily for you I have to head back to Vacou. Invel is probably there by now waiting, but for now I guess I'll just have to part ways for now._

 _Don't worry though I'll be back sooner than later and hopefully with our 3rd member. Assuming they haven't already gotten to her, then if so you'll be seeing me extremely soon._

 _But don't count on it, after all I am a God and all so I doubt they'll be able to lay a finger on me. But I'll fill you in once we get there, I left a watch on your desk that acts like a scroll almost but it's easier that way._

 _P.S. In all seriousness I've heard that you haven't been training heavy, well I want you to restart just incase I somehow get beaten._

 _-Icarus The God_

"Only Icarus can write a letter like that right?" Kurai says to himself befor sighing. He gets out his bed and looks towards his desk and sees a watch in fact sitting there.

He goes over to his desk and puts a watch and turns it on. Suddenly a dot is showing moving really fast away from Beacon.

Before Kurai knows what's happen he sees the hologram of his right hand name going very fast by some trees.

"Didn't think me leaving would have woke you up" Icarus says chuckling. "Yeah well if it's loud enough I'll wake up idiot."

"I don't think you should be such a heavy sleeper what if someone boom rushes your room and tries to kill you" Icarus says with his smile never wavering.

Kurai sweatdrops at the thought,"I'd doubt anybody could and would ever do that..." Icarus chuckles.

"But in all serious you think they're involved in this somehow?" Kurai says seriously as Icarus attitude changes to match Kurai's.

"It's only a hunch right now, but after all the information I could gather up... They have something to do with this whole resurrection thing. Only a week can tell and if so, we're going to have a rough time" Icarus says.

Kurai nods,"Alright well call me if anything happens" Icarus nods,"Copy that Boss" He says before the call ends.

Instead of taking a shower like he normally would, Kurai leaves his room and heads straight to his locker.

"If it's training I need to start doing... Then so be it" The Ice King says getting all his stuff from his locker.

"Shouldn't I train with someone... Normally that would be Pyrrha which won't do me good since I already know everything about her..."

"Ren is a good candidate, he's becoming one of the more easier people I can talk to. But I don't think he would be able to keep up..."

He gets to his locker and throws on his jacket over his shoulder as he puts Caliburn inside of it and puts on White Bishop.

Someone steps infront of him that Kurai wasn't expecting to see. "So you need someone to train with?" A female voice says smirking.

* * *

 _2 Hours Later..._

* * *

Kurai is breathing extremely hard as he is getting his ass completely beat by his master he's now calling her.

"Pathetic, now I understand how Adam could beat you so easily" Raven says rolling her eyes as drawing her sword.

The Ice King wants to rush her but due to the wounds around his body he can't really move like he should. But his eyes do glow a bright and intense Light Blue.

"So you really have no intentions of backing down, even when you know it's futile..." Raven says to him as his eyes never waver as he grips Caliburn tighter.

Raven smirks,"Ok then... Have it your way" She says putting her hand on the handle of her sword. She looks up a bit and sees the sun begin to rise.

"We'll have it your way... Tomorrow" Raven says. "Meet me everyday here at 5:00 and if you ever waste my time I'll kill you."

Kurai nods understanding as she slashes the air very quickly as a portal like the one she made after his fight with Adam appears infront of her.

"Hey how do you manage to make that portal stuff?" Kurai ask her as Raven completely ignores his question before entering the portal that disappears behind her.

"Rude much..." Kurai says. "But she's beyond strong... I couldn't even hit her let alone see her for that whole 'session'."

Kurai dust himself off before looking at the forest around him,"Good thing she lead me to the Emerald Forest."

His White Bishop's have a green glow to it as he begins to fly back towards Beacon,"Actually... For a forest full of Grimm it's a bit weird that I didn't hear or sense one for the time we spent out there."

"Whatever... Now I guess I have to deal with Beacon drama" Kurai says sighing just thinking about it before flying faster ignoring all the pain signals his body is giving him.

Once he lands infront of the dorm building his legs are slowly starting to give up on him thanks to Raven's beatings. As he is literally pushing himself to walk, the moment he opens the doors he sees his Bestfriend just standing there.

"Kurai?" Pyrrha says confused to why the boy is up so early. After further inspections she notices he looks beat up.

"Kurai! What happened to you?!" Pyrrha says getting to his sides. "I'm fine, just a result of my training" Kurai says laughing in pain.

"Ok... Atleast let me take you to the Medical Bay" Pyrrha says but Kurai shakes his head. "Thanks but him fine really, besides this is only a scratch" He says smiling.

Pyrrha still looks at him unsure. "If you say so." Kurai nods as he starts to head towards his room exhaling.

"If I want to get stronger... I have to stop letting everyone help me" Kurai says under his breath while walking.

Meanwhile with Weiss who is just waking up now looks around her room and sees everybody is still asleep.

She gets out of her bed and opens door as it a loud (but not that loud that it wakes up the rest of her team) thump is heard.

"Fuck that hurt!" Kurai says shouting into his hands trying to muffle his voice not to wake anybody up. Weiss walks out and sees Kurai on the floor with wounds all over his body.

"Kurai what happened to you?!" Weiss says extremely concerned as she closes the door and kneels infront of him.

"Oh nothing just... Fell down some stairs... From the roof" Kurai says smiling at her trying to play it off. The wound on the side of his stomach starts to burn as he holds it tightly in pain.

Weiss isn't buying any of it,"Stop lying at tell me what really happened" She demands of him. "That's all that happened..."

The Ice Queen puts her head down. "Even now, you still insist to lie to me after the talk we had yesterday."

"Weiss... I'm not lying to hurt you, it's to protect everyone especially you!" Kurai says as he thinks of what Raven said to him once they got to the Emerald Forest.

* * *

"Listen if anyone found out that I'm helping, let alone training you could become very problematic for us both" Raven says seriously.

"And why is that?" Kurai says not completely understanding. "Well that's on a need to know basis and frankly you don't need to know."

"But just remember this..." Raven says drawing her sword and poking his neck with it lightly.

"If anybody finds out about this, I'll kill you and be forced to kill them for... Security reasons. Especially your friend Yang..." Raven says before slashing a tree next to him in half.

Kurai nods in fear for the first time in a while after seeing her eyes under he mask faintly glow Crimson. "Good... Now dance" Raven says before starting the fight with him.

* * *

"What on earth could you possibly be protecting me from?" Weiss says to him. "I-I can't say..." Kurai says.

Weiss stands up,"Of course you can't" Kurai stands up to as he grabs her hands,"Weiss just trust me when I say that if I could tell you I would."

The Ice Queen not knowing how to answer simply nods before taking her hand back and going towards the shower.

Kurai sighs,"Only I can end up being honest and still get her mad." The door to Team RWBY's door opens again revealing Blake.

"So why don't you try less?" Blake says to him over hearing their conversation. "You heard all that?" He ask her as Blake nods.

"Wait what do you mean by try less?" Kurai ask the more smarter person among his friends. "Well since Weiss just wants to trust you again, don't try to hard or she'll pick up on it."

"Instead why don't you just be yourself around her and everybody for that matter, besides trust is a lot more than that word implies" Blake says before walking to the showers just like Weiss.

Kurai thinks about her words,"Trust is more than what it implies..." He starts to walk towards his room. Once he gets there he opens the door stepping inside before closing it, he goes to his desk and starts taking off his clothes.

He goes through the desk and gets 5 rolls of white bandages. He then begins wrapping them around his waist connected with the right side of his shoulder.

He also wraps around his thigh and his ankles. Then finally the last 2 rolls around his arms but he stops half way on his fingers so the bandages only go a little past his knuckles.

Kurai sighs as he looks at the time. "7:40... Class starts in 20 minutes" Kurai says as he goes to his closet and starts putting on his uniform.

During the process it's kinda hard to move into his uniform with the bandages restricting his movements. But he somehow finds a way to pull it off.

Once he's done he decides to fix the sleeve on his left hand side so the Watch is in sight just incase.

The Ice King sighs as he walks out of his room and heads for his first class of that day. "Great I'm pretty sure there's some test for Oobleck."

As he leaves the dorms and starts heading for the main building he sees Jaune and Pyrrha walking together. "Hey guys!" He calls out to them.

They both turn around,"Hey Kurai" Pyrrha says smiling as Jaune just glares at him. "Ice King..."

"Waste of Space" Kurai replies back to Jaune as they both glare at each other. "Now you two, how about we all just get along."

They both grunt looking away from each other,"So Kurai you ready for Oobleck's test?" Pyrrha says.

"Not even a little... That's why I'm thankful we have Port first. So while he's rambling I can try to study secretly" Kurai says revealing his plan smirking.

Pyrrha nods understanding. "But what if you get caught?" Jaune ask him as he shrugs.

"Don't know, this plan wasn't very thought out" Kurai says to him as Pyrrha and Jaune both sweatdrop as they walk inside the main building.

The moment they walk inside Kurai feels someone tug on his arm which sends pain signals through his whole body. He shouts in pain as Yang lets go of him,"The hell his your problem?!"

Yang places her hands infront of her defensively,"I'm sorry if that hurt you!" She says quickly and nervous.

Pyrrha and Jaune stop to watch. Kurai glares at her,"What business to you even have to tug on my arm in the first place?"

"I just need to talk to you for a bit" Yang says with her eyes almost begging. "For what?! Haven't I made it clear I want nothing to do with-"

"Kurai hearing her out wouldn't be that bad, after all Weiss listened to what you had to say yesterday..." Jaune says to him.

Kurai wants to argue but knows he's right is a way,"Fine but make it quick."

* * *

"They're all late" Weiss says to Ruby as she nods. "It's not like Pyrrha, Jaune, or Yang to be late to anything."

Weiss nods in agreement, while Port is talking about an encounter with Grimm Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, and Kurai walk in together.

But one thing is clear through Kurai's expression, he looks extremely mad but is trying to hide it under a calm face."

"Nikos, Arc, Xiao Long, and Mizaki" Port says looking at them. "...Take a seat, now where was I?... That's right I just finished chopping off the Nevermore's head."

As they all sit down Ren turns to Pyrrha and Jaune,"Why are you guys so late? And why does Kurai giving off a faint but heavy amount of killing intent?"

"We'll explain later" Jaune says as Kurai takes a seat next to Velvet who just looks at him.

"Good morning Velvet" Kurai says nicely trying to hide how pissed he actually is. "Good morning... Hey why are you so late by the way?"

"Oh I guess you can just say we got lost in time" He says smiling to her as she nods back smiling.

Weiss glances over her shoulders to see Velvet and Kurai smiling at each other. And after awhile they both begin to talk and she starts to giggle at the stuff he's saying.

 _Who the hell does she think she is trying to flirt with my-... Weiss calm down, he's not your man anymore. But that doesn't mean it doesn't feel as if he's still mine._

 _I hate the idea of seeing him laugh and smile with other girls now... Ok Weiss that sounded ever so possessive, but in my heart he still belongs to me... UGHHHHH_

"Weiss? You ok?" Ruby ask her putting her hand on her shoulder which takes her out of her thoughts.

"Ruby?... Um yeah I'm fine" Weiss says facing her recovering her senses. "Oh ok cause you looked as if you were going to murder somebody" Ruby tells her.

"Oh... My bad" Weiss says not really knowing what to say to that.

* * *

 _4 hours later..._

* * *

"Honestly, I'm really starting to wonder why history is so important anyway?" Ruby says to everyone in the dining hall as they're all siting down at a table.

"Same, especially when Oobleck is the one teaching it" Kurai says adding to Ruby's point.

"History is important though" Blake says looking at them both. "It's important we know the events but more importantly mistakes of others so we don't end up doing something very similar."

Ruby and Kurai don't know what to say to that,"But..." Pyrrha giggles at them being able to come up with anything.

"If it were up to me, I'd have it that we make a time machine and undo everything wrong in Remnant!" Nora exclaims excitedly.

"Of course you would, but instead of helping you'd somehow do the opposite" Ren says as everybody nods in agreement.

Nora is taken back by this,"What do you I'd make a great problem helper!" Yangs looks at her funny,"Yeah if the problem was defeating the strongest cakes in the universe."

Everybody laughs at that statement as Nora glares at them all. Suddenly the watch from Icarus starts to flash as Kurai answers the call as a hologram of a bloody Icarus comes for them.

Everyone gasp at his condition,"Icarus what on earth happened to you!" Kurai says in complete concern for his friend.

"Iron... Juggernaut" Icarus says as someone kicks him hard in his stomach. Then the same person takes his watch and positions it so they see his face.

"L-Leo" Kurai says in complete fear. Leo smiles at the sight of Kurai. "Hey old buddy how have you been without me?"

"Don't play games with me Leo! What have you done to Icarus?" Kurai shouts at him as most of the dining halls attention is focused on him.

"Oh Icarus? Well we were heading for Vacuo and we ran into him. Such a coincidence huh?" Leo says laughing.

"But of course Bastion being the knuckle head he is wasted no time into beating him into a pulp. Also..." Leo starts as Kurai feels a large presence coming towards them as Leo begins to smirk.

"Everyone Leave this hall at once!" Kurai shouts as everyone feels the same presence as Kurai but is frozen in fear.

Kurai's eyes start to glow a Light Blue as something comes crashing down from the roof as Kurai stands on the table quickly making a Ice shield to block the attack that instantly breaks the table and makes a shockwave once contact is made.

"I've sent Bastion there, and don't ask how he got there so quickly. Bye Bye" Leo says before cutting off the transmission. Team Rwby and Jnpr are sent flying backwards from the shockwave along with many others.

The Ice King pushes Bastion back breathing heavily. "Everybody get out of here right now!"

"But we can help you!" Weiss shouts at him. Kurai glances over to her with his eyes widen before looking away seriously.

"You'll only get in the way" Kurai says to her avoiding any of their gazes. Bastion laughs madly.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you again!" Bastion says before charging at him. They both meet half way and throw a devastating punch at each other as many other students start to panic and flee.

Kurai hears bone crunching as his right hands knuckles start to crack. Kurai shouts in pain as Bastion laughs as he takes off his cloak revealing a man with Iron scales with White short hair.

"You can't break Iron!" Bastion says as Kurai holds his hand in pain as he tries to ignore it but they pain is unbearable.

"Don't play with me! Holy Storm!" Kurai says as multiple clouds form as large Ice Shards appear crashing into him that don't appear to be stopping.

"You think Ice can do anything to me?" Bastion says. Kurai glares at him,"So that's why Icarus lost..."

"Ice may not be able to do anything..." Yang starts before dashing towards Bastion. "But Fire is a whole other story."

Yang puts Ember Celica on Fire before punching Bastion directly in the face. "Your joking right?" Bastion says as the hit had no effect on him.

"Pitiful!" Bastion says as he tries to punch her only to be stopped by a Glyph. Nora, Ren, and Ruby begin shooting at him.

"Guys..." Kurai says. "Nothing you idiots do will effect me!" Bastion says again to them.

Blake and Pyrrha rush him as he tries to throw a barrage of hits at them. But Blake dodges them with her illusions as Pyrrha just blocks and dodges them.

"Pyrhha!" Jaune calls out to her as she nods. Pyrrha gets behind him with Miló around his neck as she leans back.

Yang charges again at him but now Flames are around her whole body,"How about now?!" She says punching him in the chest as Pyrrha moves at the last second.

Bastion is sent flying into the wall as Nora slides up infront of him,"And..." She starts as Bastion is about to punch her but is stopped by Pyrrha using her polarity to make him miss.

Nora uses he hammer as she uses the gun part to increase the damage as she swings him up into the air.

"Home run!" She says smiling as he goes flying out of sight as everyone sweatdrops at her strength. Kurai is genuinely surprised at how they beat him, and made it look almost easily.

"You do realize that 9 is better than 1 right?" Weiss says to him looking at his hand that looks broken. "Maybe..."

Weiss smiles at him as she stands back up as Ozpin walks in the hall before sighing as Glynda appears right behind him.

"What on Remnant happened here?!" Glynda says. Everyone is silent not knowing what to say.

"I'll explain later" Jaune says taking charge suprisingly. "But I think someone should get Kurai to the medical wing."

Weiss puts his arms around her shoulders,"I'll do it." Jaune nods as Weiss and Kurai both leave.

During the whole trip to the medical bay neither of them said a single word to each other.

A/N: I KNOW, I haven't uploaded in a long time but I kinda needed that well deserving break but honestly I think I'm only gonna upload a chapter once or twice a week now that school is back.

Btw I'm a sophomore for anyone wondering. And I know the preview from last chapter isn't anywhere in here that's why I had to make it Part 1 for this one so I apologize.

But hey you got to see Bastion and yes he got defeated easily on purpose. It wouldn't be fun for me if you could see how strong they really are from the start.

And since someone literally Pm'd me while I was writing this I might as well answer here. The team name for Leo, Bastion, Roxana, and Arron is... Team LBRA (Libra)

So yeah.. And I'm just gonna point this out now. I really don't know how team KING is suppost to beat them even with their secret weapon because the way I made LBRA is so Op is ridiculous.

But hey whatever, until next time leave a Rate and Review and Peace!


	13. Internal Conflicts Part 2

**No really anything I want to say before I start this chapter. So yeah let's just get straight into it.**

 **After all I still have a Yang vs Weiss scene to write so yeahhhhh.**

 **Chapter 13: Internal Conflicts Part 2**

* * *

Once the Ice King and Queen get to the medical bay the doctors instantly take Kurai into the room they made just for him not surprised he's back already.

Weiss follows them siting in the chair next to the bed. "So will he be ok?" Weiss ask them out of concern.

The doctors can't give her a proper answer. "I have no clue, even if he makes a swift recovery I still don't think his career as a huntsmen can be saved."

Weiss has obvious hurt in her eyes as she watches them examine his wounds. "But he may recover and be completely fine, he's been here so much I'm starting to think he's immortal."

The Ice Queen smiles at the doctor trying to lighten up the mood. The doctors nod at each other before leaving the room.

Kurai's usual doctor walks infront of Weiss and places his hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ms. Schnee he's a strong young man, I doubt having a few broken bones would stop him."

(Ost: Time to Say Goodbye Acoustic version)

She nods as he proceeds to walk out. Both Weiss and Kurai sit in silence for about a minute before Kurai breaks it.

"Weiss I..." Kurai stops as she cuts him off. "Listen I don't want to hear it whatever excuse your gonna try to give me."

"What I want is the truth and only the truth" Weiss demands of that. Kurai looks down.

"You know damn well I can't tell you" Kurai says lowly to her. "Why?!" Weiss shoura at him quickly.

"Why can't I know?! Why do I have to be kept in the dark?! Or do you just expect me to accept whatever is going on in your life and sit in this chair always there for you?!" Weiss yells snapping at him.

"...Yes" Kurai says lowly. Weiss's eyes open wide as tears start to go down her face.

"If you knew even the slightest of what is happening in my life you and everybody else would want to help and get yourselves killed in a heartbeat. And I've already lost a lot of people I care about and if the friends I made literally a month ago were to get hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That's why if killing myself in the process of trying to fix my mistakes means hurting you and completely destroying the trust I'm suppost to be fixing... Then I'll gladly hurt you Weiss because I love you."

Weiss is now full on crying looking at Kurai who can't bring himself to respond to her gaze. "No I refuse to allow any of that! Whatever mistake you made in the past is the past! This is the present, you have friends that are meant to stick together and help you!"

"Weiss... No matter what you say I'm not getting any of you involved. And even if you try to get the information out of Pyrrha who does know. She wouldn't tell any of you cause she understands the situation at hand... And it's that if I can't fix my own mistakes I'd rather die than get anybody involved in my problems!" Kurai says.

"Please... Please" Weiss says putting her head on the edge of the bed crying. "Please Kurai I love you!"

Kurai who deeply wants to say it back to her knows it's better to keep silent as Weiss is genuinely hurt when he doesn't say it back.

Weiss stands up and rushes out the room in tears as Kurai holds himself back and just stays there. A portal appears infront of the chair Weiss was just in as Raven is siting down in the chair.

"Loved how cold that little talk was, brutally honest if you ask me" Raven says to Kurai who glares at her.

"What the fuck makes you think I would want to do that to Weiss?!" Kurai shouts at her. He feels something against her neck as she is standing with her sword against his neck.

"Remember who your talking to boy" Raven says seriously before putting back her sword and sits down.

"Listen, what you did is something I can relate to. Having to keep the people you love for in the dark for their well being. I had to make that decision once and while yes it pains me it's better than involving them... Or so we believe" Raven says.

Kurai looks at her confused. "What does that exactly mean?" He ask Raven as she sighs.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't shut them out for good. I made that mistake when I had to leave the ones that I held close. But, if they are willing to help then let them because strength comes from the feeling to protect... Or atleast that's what Ozpin would say."

"You know Ozpin?!" Kurai says surprised. Raven nods but doesn't dwell on the subject,"That doesn't really matter."

Raven draws her sword and slashes the air with her sword making the portal appear infront of her. "What does matter is how your going to handle this, after all isn't that what Icarus and you call being a King?"

Kurai nods as Raven stands up. "Wait Raven..." Kurai says as she looks at him as he smiles at her.

"Thank you..." Kurai says as Raven smiles for the first time in a long time before walking into the portal as they both disappear.

(Ost: End)

* * *

(Ost: Mirror Mirror part 2)

Weiss is currently outside the medical bay siting on the bench crying her eyes out. "Weiss!" She hears her name being called.

Weiss ignores the calls. "There you are" Blake says running up to her. "Hey... Are you ok?"

The Ice Queen wipes the tears out her face before looking up at Blake. "Do I look ok?! I'm clearly not!"

Blake sighs fully seeing this side of Weiss before, she sits down next to her. "Let me guess... Kurai wouldn't explain to you what happened in the dining hall and it ended bad?"

Weiss looks up surprised wiping some of the tears away. "How did you?..." Weiss says shocked Blake knew exactly what was wrong.

"Everybody makes their emotions clear to me, even if they try to hide it. Just knowing you... You feeling concerned would demand to know what's wrong. And Kurai who wanted us to leave once that guy came is currently something from his past that he doesn't want us involved with, therefore he wouldn't tell you anything" Blake says.

"But whatever he did say or do, Kurai would never hurt you on purpose and if he did it wouldn't be without a reason behind it" Blake says.

Weiss simply looks at her not being able to say anything. "But" Blake says as she stands up.

"I was ordered to get you back to class, and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Blake says as Weiss nods and she stands up.

The two begin to walk back to Class... Slowly for their own reasonings.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Jaune puts up his shield blocking Cardin's mace. Jaune quickly jumps back trying to collect himself.

Cardin glares at him before charging in fiercely. Jaune freaks out for a moment before breathing as he dodges the mace.

Suprisingly Cardin left himself wide open as Jaune notices this and mentally nods. A pure white aura appears around Crocea Mors as he dashes forward and slashes him destroying Cardin's aura on impact.

Cardin is left kneeling in pain as everybody in the room minus one is shocked and the battle they just saw. "Jaune beat Cardin?... Like it was nothing!" Ruby says with a mix of happy and confused.

"Well he has been training heavy trying to control his aura and improve ever since Kurai beater him like nothing" Pyrrha says smiling.

Jaune smiles confidently as he hovers over Cardin and looks at Pyrrha who smiles back at him. Suddenly the attention is taken off of Jaune's victory as the door opens as Weiss and Blake enter the auditorium.

"Took you long enough Ms. Belladonna" Glynda says as Blake sighs. "Sorry it was harder to locate her than I thought."

Glynda nods as both girls go to their seats. Weiss sits in Jaune's seat next to Pyrrha as Pyrrha who wants to ask her what happened decides not to to keep Weiss's mental state from not being destroyed.

"Anyway, Jaune you can take your seat now" Glynda tells him as he puts his Crocea Mors back into its sheath before going up to sit but noticing that Weiss and Pyrrha are having a heated discussion with Pyrrha being silent.

Jaune just decides to sit in Weiss's seat for now as the two girls talk. "I just can't stand how she can't put herself in my shoes about this whole situation..." Weiss says to Pyrrha who doesn't know what to say.

"We have time for one more sparring match... Ms. Xiao Long you've been quiet today. And Ms. Schnee you look in good shape, why don't you two spar?" Glynda says.

Ruby coughs on air at both their names. "Umm I don't that's a very good idea Professor Good-" Ruby starts. "Don't tell me what I can't do Ms. Rose, now can you both please step forward."

Weiss sighs. "Of course right?... because fate makes us destined to fight" Weiss says rolling her eyes annoyed.

Yang simply stands up without saying anything and walks on the stage. Weiss does the same as both girls glare at each other preparing knowing the other won't give up easily.

Glynda looks between the two girls who notices the tension in the air and is starting to regret her decision, but she ignores it.

"...Begin" Glynda says as Weiss wastes no time before dashing at Yang with Myrtenaster. Yang on the other hand stands still with her head lowered.

Weiss changes Myrtenaster into it's Fire dust mode trying to end the "spar" in one attack. Yang grabs Myrtenaster stopping Weiss and shooting a bullet from Ember Celica at the same time to keep her footing.

"I've tried my way to make things right..." Yang says to Weiss. "But you didn't listen, I tried to talk... but you wouldn't listen and I'm done!"

Yang tries to punch her extremely hard but Weiss puts up a protective glyph infront of her but the glyph shatters due to the sheer force of Yang's attack.

Weiss is sent falling backwards as Myrtenaster falls next to her as well. "And I'm sick of it!" Yang finishes as a wall of fire spikes around her as her once purple eyes have turned into a crimson red.

Yang charges towards Weiss as she rolls backwards while grabbing Myrtenaster. Once she stands up Yang is infront of her.

The Ice Queen quickly puts up a glyph a lot stronger than the last one as Yang doesn't shatter it. Weiss then summons another one below her that propels her up before being pushed dianglely towards Yang.

Yang is only barely able to block the attack as the two clash glaring into each other's eyes. "Damn they're really going at it..." Jaune says shocked.

"Something tells me this fight should have never happened (duh not in canon XD) but I guess all we can do is watch and hope they both don't kill each other" Pyrrha replies.

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Weiss says to Yang before dashing back making space. Yang's crimson eyes lock on to Weiss in complete rage.

She dashes towards Weiss trying to punch her but Weiss keeps putting up Ice Walls and blocking with Myrtenaster.

Yang getting pissed engulfs her fist in fire before throwing a punch at Weiss who attempts to block it with another Ice Wall but Yang breaks right through it hitting her square in the face.

Weiss stumbles backs a but stays on her feet. By the time Weiss can make sense on what's happening Yang is already in front of her.

Yang knees her in the stomach as Weiss bends forward holding her by stomach. The Tank of RWBY locks her hands together before slamming down on her back, the impact makes a huge crater under Weiss.

Ruby and Blake are watching this is in complete silence glancing at each other here and there with eyes of worry.

"I'm pretty sure this is turning a bit too serious..." Nora says not as happy as she usually is. "But we can't be surprised, the two aren't exactly on good terms" Ren replies back to her.

"Ok that's enough..." Glynda says to Yang who is hovering over Weiss who is on the ground. Suddenly everybody starts to get extremely concerned as Ember Celica reloads.

Suddenly Yang begins shooting her guns at Weiss as fast as she can. "Yang!" Everybody shouts out.

When Yang finally stops her eyes go back to Purple as if she's been released from some kind of trance. Everybody notices Weiss's aura fade away as everybody sighs in relief as she is ok.

"Yang... come here please" Ozpin says standing at the door. Everybody looks at Ozpin,"When the hell did he show up?" Jaune says to Ren who shrugs.

Yang sighs before walkin over to Ozpin. "You too Ms. Schnee" Ozpin says as Weiss starts to regain her senses leaning forward confused.

She sees Ozpin motioning her to come over to him as Yang is also with him. Ruby and Blake dash over to Weiss and helps her over to Ozpin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Kurai is staring out the window of his room looking at Beacon Tower. "He has Icarus... and he attacked all my friends and people I cared about."

He holds the sheets tightly as his tattoos start to glow along with his eyes. "If Leo wants a war... then he'll get one."

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE FOREVERRRRR. But that's not my fault... blame an education.

Granted I'll most likely never use that crap again in my life but yeah. My upload schedule will be very random but I'll try. And yes I'll be explaining in deeper meaning the whole Team KING vs LBRA thing.

Because suprisingly it was extremely deep and long after I started thinking of a reasonable one. But note I won't be explaining how the rest of Team KING is still alive, that won't be revealed for a long time.

So yeah... Leave a Fav and a Review if you enjoyed and until next time.


	14. Intermission

**Heyyy I'm back with another Chapter! I know I basically died and came back to life and everything but let's not focus on the fact that I'm back.**

 **Warning: There will be a timeskip this chapter from the last one. How long of a timeskip I don't know but just thought I should inform you.**

 **Kurai: -tightens his hands- I just want to get my hands on Leo...**

 **I know I know, but first we have to get Icarus and N**

 **Kurai: -Sighs- Your right... but we do have another option.**

 **True... but let's not use our trump card, and enough rambling let's just get to the Chapter.**

 **Chapter 14: Intermission**

* * *

 _It has been 3 weeks since the Bastion incident. Kurai has been making a full recovery and training with Raven at the same time._

 _But luckly for him Raven toned down the difficulty of his training due to his weakened state. While Kurai was recovering everybody decided to train intensively on Kurai's orders._

 _Meanwhile in Vacuo,_

Icarus is being held against a dirty old cellar wall by chains wrapping around his wrist and ankle. He is also shirtless and sweating from the heat, he's been like this for 3 weeks.

It's as if his muscles are going to sleep as he can't move his arms or or legs in any major way. He hears someone open the door to the hot cellar as he sees Leo walks up to him grinning just looking at his condition.

Icarus's eyes glow green as it looks like he spits at Leo but inside a gust of wind goes straight for Leo who doesn't look phased by the wind at all.

"You still have dust infused in you?" Leo sounds kinda surprised. "Your so lucky I need you alive for whenever Kurai decides to show up."

"When he shows up your all dead..." Icarus says weakly. Leo makes a tisk sound while shaking his head.

"Seeing as Arron and Roxan came back yesterday, I highly doubt he'll be able to get through all of us" Leo says reassuring him while laughing.

"But anyway drink up" Leo says before bending his head Back and opening the bottle of water before forcefully making him drink it.

Once done Leo throws the battle in the nearby fire before leaving the room laughing. Icarus sighs as he closes his eyes before opening them slowly as they're back to normal.

"What the hell is taking Kurai so long..." Icarus ask himself weakly.

* * *

Kurai is currently in one of Beacons labs as he has a full hazard gear on. He sighs as he drops 4 different color crystallized dust into a tube before heating it up.

"Come on..." Kurai says hoping this will work. The crystal dust starts to turn into liquid and turn into a multiple range of colors before settling on White and Black.

"Yes!" Kurai says happily, unluckily forbhom he spoke to soon as the liquid starts to bubble and explodes.

Kurai managed to freeze the small explosion as the ice shatters once it hits the floor before sighing. "I'm so lucky that Weiss is a Schnee."

The Ice King takes off the gear as he gives up for the day but is upset during the process. "If I can't get this to work by tomorrow then I doubt my Trump Card would work properly."

"And why do you need all this dust again?" Weiss says leaning against the door smiling at Kurai. "Well in order for it to even work I need to figure out how to make Holy and Void dust crystals."

Weiss nods and walks up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Trust me, I have no doubts you'll find a way" Weiss says smiling staring deep into his eyes.

Kurai smiles down at her as they both blush before breaking away. "So are Team RWBY and JNPR ready for tomorrow?"

Weiss nods,"We've been training hard for the last 3 weeks." Kurai nods looking at Caliburn who is finally complete and out of its prototype stage.

"I've done so much since I was released 2 days ago. I finished Caliburn, increased the power of my Ice Dust, and now I have to make these Holy and Void crystals" Kurai says before putting Caliburn in his Uniforms pocket.

"So everybody knows the plan?" Kurai ask. "Yes we know Kurai, we all leave Beacon at 1:50 via the bullhead that Yang got us and make our way to Vacuo."

Kurai nods but still wonders how Yang got the bulkhead in the first place but never questioned it. "It'll take us a full day to get there but it's about time we get to Vacuo and try to get Icarus... if Leo hasn't already killed him."

Weiss nods as the two of them exit the lab. "Do you really think all this is necessary? Isn't the goal just to sneak in, get Icarus and bounce."

"Leo is a very tactical person surprising, I have no doubt he's waiting our arrival with the rest of his team waiting as well."

Weiss nods and decides not to pry any longer, as they're walking into the dorm building. Kurai feels as if he's being watched and smiles but just ignores it.

While walking they bump into Ren and Nora, once Nora notices the Ice duo she quickly runs up to Kurai.

"Any idea where your bestfriend, Jaune and Team RWBY?!" Nora ask hyper as ever. Kurai shakes his head.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I heard them mentioning Emerald Forest" Weiss says as they all nod before heading over to Emerald Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest, Team RWBY along with Pyrrha and Jaune are all training. Blake is currently fighting with Pyrrha who is using weighted clothes as Blake is currently out powering her.

Blake kicks her is the stomach as Pyrrha blocks the attack but is still sent sliding backwards. Ruby and Yang notice the distance between Blake and Pyrrha as they start to smile.

Ruby turns Crescent Rose into a sniper and Yang reloads Ember Celica before firing right for Pyrrha. Jaune steps in before covering his sword in his aura before either slashing or blocking the bullets.

"I got you covered" Jaune says slightly tilting his head smiling at Pyrrha. Pyrrha nods smiling back before looking seriously and regains her footing.

Ruby chuckles embarrassing at Yang who shrugs before noticing Pyrrha isn't where she just was. Pyrrha is between the two is a sudden burst of speed.

"When did you?.." Yang starts but could never finish as Pyrrha starts fighting them both using Miló and Akoúo.

She starts by slashing Ruby which is easily blocked by Crescent Rose, Pyrrha slightly tilts her head to notice Yang preparing a devastating punch behind her.

Pyrrha throws a feint towards Ruby as she throws Akoúo at Crescent Rose who Ruby was slashing straight to try to intercept the what she thought was a punch.

Due to Ruby's slash Akoúo goes flying past Pyrrha and hits Yang in the face who wasn't expecting it as she is left stunned for a moment.

Pyrhha takes advantage of this by crouching and turning to Yang before changing Miló into a shotgun/rifle before shooting at Yang. She extends her hands towards Akoúo who comes back to her.

Yang is left stunned again as she's about to kick Yang off the Branch but can't due to the interference of Blake. Pyrrha grunts as her plan is messed up as Ruby is able to knock her down.

As she's falling Pyrrha looks at Jaune before smiling, Pyrrha was suppost to be the distraction as Jaune's aura is visible and going crazy around his body.

"I can only do this move once..." Jaune says under his breath as all his aura goes to his sword as it glows White and extends and gets heavier.

Jaune takes a deep breath before mentally nodding,"Slash of The Supreme Knight!" Jaune shouts as he slashes the air as a huge energy wave comes from out his sword at high speeds towards Ruby, Yang, and Blake who can't even dodge it on time.

The wave was so destructive it was aiming for the branch they were on but ended up cutting the branch with its aftershocks.

At the moment of Jaune's attack Weiss, Kurai, Nora, and Ren all show up and see the final attack. "Oh my..." Ren says surprised that the attack came from Jaune as everyone is dumbstruck.

Jaune breaths heavily before dropping his sword and falling to his knees. "Damn I'm still using too much of my aura."

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I just need to say this. Jaune will be OP compared to his canon version. Basically I just want him to be useful as a strategist that knows how to fight. That's all)

Kurai grins at the improvements Jaune has made since his arrival to Beacon. "He's come along way..."

Pyrrha smiles as she walks in front of him and places her hand on his shoulder. "And I don't think he'll ever stop... but anyway excuse me while I turn evil."

Kurai eyes go Blue as it instantly gets cold as everyone who wasn't aware of his arrival is now aware. "So this is what you've all been doing with your time off?! Play fighting! You guys are risking your life's to even help me and your sparring!"

Everyone gets quiet wanting to hear what he has to say before Kurai can't hold back his laugh due to their faces and starts laughing hysterically.

"I'm joking damn lighten up a bit" Kurai says as the cold goes away and his eyes return back to normal.

"Kurai why must you be so mean to your friends?" A female voice says as everyone looks at who said that as they all turn to see a girl with long curly Silver hair similar to Yang and light Yellow/Gold eyes.

She is in a white dress with hints of Gold here and there. She also has a black bow around her waist from the back.

"Cynthia!" Kurai yells happily as he runs up to her, picks her up and spins her around happily. Cynthia giggles before Kurai puts her down, they both kiss each other on the cheek on both sides.

"Kurai... Who is this... Woman?!" Weiss says as a Glyph is below her spinning heavily. Cynthia giggles at Weiss's reaction which only makes her more mad.

"Everybody I would like you to meet Cynthia Alberona, heiress to the Alberona family of Mistral" Kurai says as he never stops smiling.

"Never heard of her or her family" Weiss says. "Well that's because my family is a secret you can say, and since you Kurai's friends I would imagine I could trust you all."

Pyrrha walks up to her before bowing,"Pleasure to be in your service again your highness."

Cynthia pulls Pyrrha into a big hug. "No need to act formal Pyrrha I love both you and Kurai's presence so much."

"Hi may name is Ruby" Ruby says bowing. "Hey am Yang!" Yang says giving her signature smile.

"Blake..." Blake says lowly. "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust-" Weiss starts before getting cut off by Cynthia.

"Yes I was already aware of your presence Ms. Schnee, Kurai informed me about you specifically in the letter" Cynthia says smiling.

"Letter?" Everyone says confused. "Cynthia will be coming on us for our trip to Vacuo and fighting with us."

"Not to be rude or anything but..." Nora says sliding next to Kurai before whispering really loud. "I don't think she's a fighter."

"That's because I'm not a fighter so to say... I'm more of a support person. And that's why I'm Kurai's secret weapon" Cynthia says happily.

* * *

 _Later..._

* * *

Everyone is waiting at the edge of Beacon Cliffs,"Ok so is everybody ready because I'm pretty sure he'll be here any minute" Yang says.

"Who exactly is this person you got to fly us to Vacuo?" Blake ask her. Before Yang could answer a Bullhead flies towards them before landing.

"Let's see who exactly this person is?" Weiss says tapping her foot. The Bullhead opens revealing Junior as everyone glares at Yang.

"Come on I don't have time to be doing this in the first place, so you all should feel privileged" Junior says.

"What he'll do anything for money besides, he owes me..." Yang says walking up next to him before grabbing his junk and applying force.

"Isn't that right Junior?..." Yang says smiling at Junior who nods rapidly in pain. Yang let's go walking inside as everybody sweatdrops.

"So vulgar..."

A/N: Yes I've been away for lord knows how long. But I'm going to try to post more but no promises.

And as I already said, Jaune is a lot better than canon. Problem is if they decide to reveal his semblance this season...

Well whatever I'll cross that path if it arrives XD. Leave a review and rate and until next time, breath... a lot.


	15. Raid on Vacuo

**I'm finally writing again, it's been a long day most of you have waited for. The reason I was away was due to me simply losing interest but after re reading this story.**

 **Then proceeding to rewatch all of the Volumes, it has resparked my interest back into this story.**

 **I'm actually happy I regained interest in this story, because it's even bigger than the first time. But I'm done talking for now.**

 **Chapter 15: Raid on Vacuo**

* * *

A bullhead lands on the outskirts of the city of Vacuo in the desert. The door to the bullhead opens revealing all of them wearing Black cloaks to cover themselves from the heat and to cover their faces.

They all step out first as Junior stands from inside watching them go. "You sure this is fine Blonde?" Junior says outloud directed to Yang who just puts her thumb up.

"And you swear on your life you didn't rat us out?..." Kurai says glaring at him. Junior nods very fast feeling the killer intent being directed at him by the Ice King.

"Yes I promise you have my word" Junior says. "And you'll be back in 2 days this time but at night?" Blake ask him as he nods again.

"Good luck on your mission as sucicidal as it may sound" Junior says before walking completely inside closing the bullhead.

"Ok does everyone remember the plan?" Ruby and Jaune say to their respective teams. "Of course but you sure splitting up is good?" Cynthia says to them.

"You'll be with me, just keep hold of that briefcase at all times" Kurai says as Cynthia reaches in her Cloak and pulls out a miniature briefcase.

"Alright team lets do this" They say as Junior stars the engines and begins to fly off as the start to run towards Vacuo which is in their sights.

* * *

 _1 Hour ago..._

* * *

"I'm going to need Nora, Ruby, and Yang to go around Vacuo to see if you can find any information on LBRA and Icarus if possible" Kurai says.

"Meanwhile I'll need Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha to try and track... her down" Kurai says to them looking at Pyrrha who nods as Kurai hands her a worn out red scarf.

"Her scent should still be on it, Blake should have no problem staying low and tracking it by herself but you two with her would make me think better once we get there."

"And finally Cynthia, Weiss, Jaune, and me are securing Cynthia a saft part of the city before we head out assist both teams" Kurai says.

"What if we are spotted and need to engage in combat?" Yang ask. "Yeah not trying to jinx it or anything but a fight from the start would suck. Even after all the training we've done" Jaune says.

"Then use your scrolls to pin your location and we'll all come runningdropping whatever we're doing... is that clear?" Kurai ask. "Yep" They all say in their own way.

"Great" Kurai says smiling heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile with Icarus he is still in that cellar but is sleeping. He hear Invel in the room next to him start to screech loudly as Icarus wakes up.

"Invel is screeching... that means only one thing" He says laughing as he understands his little partner completely. "It took them long enough to get here... luckily they can find Natsuki and fast. Assuming they did training and all of LBRA is here, they'll have a hard them getting past Arron and Bastion let alone Leo."

His eyes glow a faint green as he looks down at a puddle of water and looks at his reflection. "Luckily I have a little dust left in me" He says looking at his arm as his dust tattoo is barely lighting up.

"It's just enough to break out when the times right" He says as his eyes goes back to normal.

His eyes full of determination finally look around the room and sees his chains in the corner. "Thankfully they think that's just accessory and they jumped me before I could even summon Black Knight" Icarus says actually smiling.

"For now it's just the waiting game from here on out" He says as he sighs. "Please don't take your time either..."

* * *

Cynthia is currently freaking out. "Are you sure it's safe for me here of all places?!" She says to Kurai as Weiss and Jaune are sweatdropping.

"What wrong with this?" He ask confused. "A Sewerline?!" Cynthia shouts as Kurai and the others are underground Vacuo inside the sewers. "Yeah you can't be serious" Jaune says to him plainly.

"This is pretty... drastic if I say so myself" Weiss says looking around. "Well it won't be for very long just until we find who we're looking for" Kurai says.

"Natsuki..." Cynthia says before covering her mouth quickly before looking at Kurai with an apologetic face. This doesn't go unnoticed by Weiss and Jaune who look at Kurai.

He puts his head down,"It's fine Cynthia she's your sister after all." Jaune and Weiss look shocked by this. "Wait the girl we're trying to find is her sister? Why didn't you tell us?" Weiss asks him but Kurai stays silent.

"I'm gonna go help the others, Weiss stay here or not that's up to you. If you do please call me on my scroll, Jaune come on your with me."

Kurai says before leaving with Jaune behind him. Weiss and Cynthia watch them leave as Weiss turns to her. "What just happened? He looked so upset at the sound of her name."

"It's not my place to say, unless Kurai is the one tell you then I won't say anything. But just know my sister and Kurai were close, if I had to guess even closer than you and him multiplied by 3" Cynthia says as Weiss is somewhat shocked.

"But just know you're very special to Kurai, he's told me about your relationship and the fact that it took him a very short timespan to fall head over heels for you says 2 possible things about him" She says as Weiss looks at her anxiously.

"That you two were made for each other that he fell in love with you that fast... Or the bad reason and worst reason... He's filling the void with you" Cynthia reveals sadly.

* * *

"Anything?" Kurai asks Ren as he shakes his head. "Blake has a scent but it's fairly weak and "common to Vacuo" her words exactly."

"Any news from Ruby, Yang, and Nora?" Kurai ask as Ren nods. "They've found the location of their base, it's on the opposite side of Vacuo from the way we entered."

"That was fast... and convenient. Maybe too convenient... Ren I'll call you back in a few minutes you guys just keep looking for her." He says as Ren nods and as his hologram disappears and connection is lost.

"What are you doing now?" Jaune ask him. "The real question is what we're doing, which is checking out this "base" of theirs" Kurai says as he begins to run towards the opposite side of Vacuo.

"You cannot be serious?" Jaune says as while running Kurai is about to call Yang but changes his mind and calls Ruby instead. "Captain Rose at your service" Ruby says jokingly as her hologram appears.

She looks at Kurai's serious face and the background behind him moving very fast. "What's got you so mad and in a rush?" Ruby ask him. "Just meet me at the base you guys got intel on, something tells me it's a fake."

"Yang thought you might have said that so we're siting on rooftops around the building" Ruby says. "There's definitely movement coming inside but I can't really see any faces through Cresent Rose."

"Hold tight me and Jaune are on our way" He says to her. "So you left Weiss with Cynthia?" She ask as he nods.

"Ok well we're on the rooftops so when you get here I'll let you know" Ruby says before cutting off communication. Kurai looks behind him to see Jaune keeping up with him.

"The faster I get Invel the easier finding Icarus and her will be" He says to himself out loud.

* * *

"Blake are you sure this is where the scent is coming from?" Pyrrha asks her as Blake nods as they all are staring at what looks like an old abandoned and torn down house.

Blake smells the scarf given to them by Kurai one final time. "After running around this place for the last hour or two, however long it's been. The scent ends in there... but it seems different from the original scent but definitely her."

"Then lets go" Ren says walking up to the door with the girls following behind him. He looks at the two before kicking the door open.

"Hello is anybody here?" Ren shouts as his voice echoed through the house.

"Hello?..." They all say repeatedly spreading out to search the house. Ren stays downstairs as Pyrrha goes to the kitchen as Blake finds her way upstairs.

As Blake is looking around the sounds of movement can be heated which would go unnoticed by Pyrrha and Ren but her ears pick it up perfectly. "Whose there?" She says walking slowly infront of a room door with Gambol Shroud in its gun form.

As she opens the door a brown/red blur flies past her as she shoots but her bullets miss. "Don't let her escape" Blake shouts as Ren looks at the stairs and sees her run out the door.

He then chases after her. He pulls out Stormflower,"Kurai would hate me if she got hurt... but it cannot be helped." He begins shooting at her as his bullets aren't hiting as she changes running now on all 4's and even faster than before.

"Son of a..." Ren says pushing himself even more to keep up with her. "I'm gonna cut her off..." Blake shouts from behind him using Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook to go from roof to roof.

Natsuki runs into the Shopping Market trying to use the civilians as shields, Ren jumps to the rooftop to see Blake who jumped down into the ground after her. Transforming Gambol Shroud into a sword she manages to cut her on her arm.

She hisses as her eyes turn an Ember Orange. "Fire Fox" She says as she drops some dust on the floor that changes into Dust Fire Foxes. She keeps running until she jumps a wall into a alley way.

The Foxes charge at Blake as Pyrrha lands in front of her from nowhere. "Go I'll handle these things just don't let her escape!" Blake nods and keeps running as she sees Ren jump from the rooftop into the alleyway as Blake clears the wall easily. They both chase her side by side as she's still running on all 4's.

She stops once she hits a dead end. Ren and Blake stop both breathing heavily,"Now before you run away... Kurai said to tell you that he misses his King of Vacuo" Ren says tiredly.

Her eyes open in shock,"Kurai... how do you know him?!" She says as her eyes glow it's piercing Ember Orange color

"He's our friend... he's here for you" Blake says showing her the red scarf. Natsuki looks between them and started into their eyes. "Liars!" She says about to charge at them.

"Natsuki, there with me!" A voice says from behind Ren and Blake as they all turn around to Pyrrha. "Pyrhha..." She says surprised.

"Yep it's me and Kurai is here along with Cynthia" She says walking past Blake and Ren pulling Natsuki into a big hug. "Where's Icarus and Gabriel? And how did you guys even know I was here, it's not like I had any form of contact with anyone outside of Vacuo."

"Well we can't stay here for long, luckily we somehow got to you first and after that chase scene it may have caused unwanted attention that we don't need so let's go" Ren says as he calls Weiss.

"Yes Ren what is it?" Weiss asks him. "We found her, pinpoint your location we're coming to you, we need to stay low for awhile."

"On it just give me a second... ok done hurry it sucks here with just me and Cynthia" Weiss says. "On it" Ren says before hanging up and looking at her location.

"Ok lets go" Ren says as they all make their way over to Weiss and Cynthia with Pyrrha looking at Natsuki.

' _She's so different from what I remembered, her hairs brown mixed with red at the ends from its original silver color. But instead her eyes are Silver instead of it's original blue. Just what exactly happened to Icarus and Natsuki that they've been resurrected but with such differences, like her being some kind of Faunus after running on all 4's. What did happen to them...'_

* * *

Kurai and Jaune are looking infront of the building. "Seems pretty out in the open if you ask me" Jaune says as Kurai nods. Kurai notices a rose petal fall infront of him then to the right.

"Ok so Ruby's on the right roof then with the others watching us" Kurai says as he begins to walk forward. "Jaune... just how good at Aura manipulation are you?" He ask him.

"Decent I think... why?" Jaune says surprised by the sudden question. "Ok might want to consume your body in your Aura and harden it cause I sense this is a trap."

"So why are we going in?" Jaune says. "To prove my hunches are usually right" He says before opening the door to the building revealing it's...empty.

"Huh?" Kurai and Jaune say at the same time. "Ruby I thought you said there were people on here" Jaune says already having Ruby on call.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby says confused. "I'm looking through Crescent Rose and I'm looking at people walking around and you two in the middle of the room standing still looking around."

Kurai and Jaune look between each other as Kurai closes his eyes and starts to think. "This can't be LBRA's doing... none of them have any perception manipulation except Roxana!" He says completely forgetting as an explosion goes off consuming Jaune and Kurai who use their own means of protection to defend themselves.

Once the explosions are done Kurai destroys the Ice Crystal he trapped himself in and Jaune despells all of his aura that acted like a shield. "Welp I was right" Kurai says laughing as Jaune sweatdrops as they're both underneath the rubble.

"Your crazy..." He says tiredly as Ruby, Yang, and Nora all jump down to help their friends out of the Rubble. "Are you guys ok?" Nora ask concerned. "You guys kinda blew up what happened?"

"The inside was a trap probably an illusion casted on the building then filled with explosives for anybody trying to seek out LBRA. Which wouldn't be likely as they keep low profiles wherever they go... assuming it's not a fight" Kurai says pushing the rubble off him and using his semblance the move the rubble off Jaune.

"Thanks? But something tells me we should hurry up and get a move on" Jaune says as they all nod. "If it a trap then whoever set it up might be coming to see who they caught" Ruby says as Kurai and Jaune both stand up completely as they both take off first with Yang, Ruby, and Nora behind them.

While running they put their cloak hods back up. While they're running Kurai notices a hotel as he slows down. "Why are we slowing down?" Yang asks as he ignores her.

"Jaune take them to the others and I'll catch up with you all soon" Kurai say as he nods and they all keep running as Kurai enters the Hotel.

As he enters he sits down at a couch where a female with a cloak is also sitting and takes off his hood. "I could feel that Aura from anywhere" Kurai says as to the female who takes off the hooded cloak.

"You really thought I'd miss this fight?" Raven says. "It seems as if both sides have some history with each other, history that I don't want to miss. Also that girl you brought you she has-" Raven starts before being interrupted by him.

"Yes she does and it's a long story, after all history right" Kurai says as Raven smirks while handing him a keycard. "I got you all the biggest room in this place, sorry but a sewer won't work... especially since it leads up their actual base."

Kurai smiles as Raven puts her hood back on and walking out of the Hotel. "Thanks Raven."

* * *

"All we're waiting for now is Weiss, Cynthia, and her" Jaune says. "What's taking them so long anyway?" Nora ask bored siting on the bed but her head on the floor.

"No clue, but it shouldn't be that long until they-" Yang says but Blake cuts her off. "They're here" She says as the door opens.

"Ugh you know how many Hotels are in this area, we walked in atleast 3 different hotels just to find this place" Weiss says crashing on the bed with a Ruby sitting on it.

"Well they're all here Kurai what's our..." Ruby says looking to Kurai whose in the bed next to hers as he looks like he's seen a ghost o some sorts.

Meanwhike Natsuki is just staring at him with a very surprised face. "Kurai..." She says lowly to him as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Natsuki..." He says lowly as Kurai gets off the bed. Natsuki is now in full on tears,"I've missed you so much I can't believe this is real" She says running into his arms.

"I missed you too" Kurai says as he holds her tighter. Everyone's eyes is glued to the interaction in silence.

"So I'm gonna be the one to ask here, what is she to you?" Blake asks as out if everybody he feels the eyes of Yang and Weiss the most.

"Natsuki is the 3rd member of my team but also my... my" He says as he can't finish that sentence as he just breaks down in tears. They all look at Natsuki for an explanation.

"Your ex girlfriend? what is it?" Nora says plainly. "Natsuki is the would be mother to their child, Kiana Alberona" Pyrrha says knowing neither of them would say it as it's a touchy subject for them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone who doesn't know shouts as loud as their lungs can handle.

A/N: I think that's a good enough place to stop, while yes this is a raid of Vacuo for Icarus. Character development will take place for all characters especially newer ones that are hidding in plain sight.

But I'm gonna have to explain Kurai's and Natsuki's relationship even more because it's actually very sad and complex. I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry the next chapter won't be up next year... maybe.

But leave a Fav and Review please. Really helps me out know what you guys like from what you don't so please leave a review even guest. And until next time, Peace.


	16. Raid on Vacuo Part 2

**Welcome to another chapter of The King of Dust. So we have 3 members of team KING now Kurai, Icarus, and Natsuki. All that's left is G or Gabriel if you were paying attention to last chapter when Icarus said his name.**

 **But just like after Icarus's first initial reveal into the story. Natsuki deserves a template of her own so here I go.**

 **Name:** Natsuki Alberona

 **Nickname: ** Tsuki, Queen of Blazing Thunder

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human/Faunus - Fox

Symbol: A Raging Fire

 **Affiliation(s):** Team KING, and Haven Academy.

* * *

 _The Character's Appearance_

 **Height:** 5'5

 **Weight:** 112 lb

 **Eye Colour:** Silver

 **Hair:** Brown turning to red and the ends. Has Medium length hair as that covers her (keyword her!) left eye. Has a tiny pony tail at the back of her head.

 **Complexion:** White/Light Tan

* * *

 _About The Character_

 **Status:** Assumed Dead, Alive

 **Occupation:** Roaming Huntress

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Clothing:** (Regular) Wears a black tank top with a black skirt with black stockings and black shoes. (Making her sound very emo XD) She also has an Red scarf around her neck that goes to her lower thighs behind her. The scarft from the middle turns into a darker red at both ends.

(Fighting) Wears her regular clothes with Samurai Sode (Shoulder Piece) and Kusazuri (Waist Piece) at the sides of their respective areas. They are Primarily Gold with being an Ember color at the edges. This pieces of armor as lightweight but very hard, harder than steel so breaking the armor is hard. On her left side is her weapon Amaterasu.

 **Physical Characteristics:** She has a very slim body but clearly conditioned for fighting. If you look close enough you can notice an extra set of sharp nails/claws under her normal nails.

 **Accessories:** Her Scarf she always has one at all times.

 **Personality:** Natsuki could be regarded as a living Goddess. For her immense beauty and humble yet up going personalities. Unlike the rest of her team she looks at people in critical view from an unbias standpoint and but being extremely strict while doing it. Defecting from what she believes in is extremely hard for her regardless if it's right or wrong, especially if these thoughts are dealing with the well being of her sister in anyway.

 **Fear(s):** Adam, Raven, (Unknown)

 **Likes:** Friends, Cnythia (Her sister)

 **Dislikes:** Weiss, Yang

 **Habit(s):** Has an extremely bad Gambling Addiction, and loses focus during the most important times possible.

 **Fatal Flaw(s):** Overthinking

 **Strengths:** Natsuki due to her body type is very fast, approximately half the speed of Icarus during combat. Her Faunus abilities like increased Perception, Smell, and Reflectes gives her an advantage in a fight. Her mastery of Explosion and Fire Dust makes her a very dangerous person to fight in close quarters.

 **Weaknesses:** Her nobility, and pride pay a heavy role in her fights. Rather winning in the most honourable way imaginable than an easy knock out or submission. She likes to give her Opponent a fighting chance rather then giving it there all than giving up.

* * *

 _Weapon_

 **Weapon Name:** Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi

 **Weapon Description:** Amaterasu is a Katana that has Dust ruins all over the blade allowing it to set itself on fire. Amaterasu can transform into a pistols that can shoot Explosion or Fire dust at opponents. Amaterasu looks like a normal Katana minus the Ruins and Black and Red Handles.

Kagutsuchi (Unknown)

* * *

 _Relationship With Others_

 **Reputation:** Natsuki would be seen to others as someone with multiple personalities due to her motives and ideas. She is very hard to understand if you don't take the time to get to know her. But once you get to know her she's just someone always taking precautions for her friends even those she dislikes. Claiming life is too short in Remnant these days to hold grudges and having enemies unless really necessary.

 **Friends:** Everyone who doesn't have a Grudge or problem with her

 **Team:** KING

 **Enemy(ies):** Anyone who harms the people she cares for

* * *

 _The Character's Abilities_

 **Agility:** 10/10

 **Swordsmanship:** 9/10

 **Long Range Accuracy:** 6/10

 **Defense:** 2/10 (Without Armor) 4/10 (With Armor)

 **Offense:** 8/10

 **Aura:** 6/10

 **People Skills:** 5/10

 **Special Skill(s)/ Semblance:** Night Vision, Claws, Harmony and Misery (Yet to be revealed)

 **So yeah that's Natsuki, don't really think any of you would've mind. I never go completely in depth with every aspect of the character but I will be doing that once Gabriel gets into the mix.**

 **But first we got to actually get Icarus back and then we can focus on the rest later.**

 **So with that I'm just gonna continue writing today's chapter.**

 **Chapter 16: Raid on Vacuo Part 2**

* * *

Confusion and shock is going through the heads of all of them. "What do you mean mother to Kurai's would be child?!" Ruby says extremely confused.

Pyrrha is about to answer but stops as Kurai puts his hands on her shoulder. "I'll explain... it's my history after all" Kurai says as from the window he sees a Raven siting on the widow edge outside.

"Well I don't want anybody to interrupt me while I'm talking. As this is a long story but I'm gonna skip unnecessary parts to get this over with faster" Kurai says.

"Know just shut up and listen cause I'm not repeating anything and I'm hoping that anything I say stays between all of us." He says looking around the room to all of them even glancing at Raven.

They all nod in agreement to his conditions. "Good then I'll begin like this."

* * *

 _Example - Kurai speaking to them/Narrative_

Example - Speech

(This applies to only this story telling aspect)

* * *

 _This all starts during my Junior year in Haven Academy. But before I can even get into that I have to explain the Alberona family first._

 _The Alberona's are what the world considers the Schnee's to be, royalty. But their history within Mistral walls have been clouded by the effects of time. Those who know the true story know the Alberona family to be extremely reliable for their semblance._

 _Their semblence is unique as they are some of the few people in Remnant that can combine Semblence's together. But it's a lot less cooler than it sounds._

 _For example Natsuki's mother had the Semblance called Harmony which gave her mother the ability to calm even the most stressed and evil minds. Meanwhile her dad had the Semblance called Misery_

 _And as you could guess by the name could grant Misery is the form of pain or fear in an instant, trust me I should know first hand. Just hope the Misery of Death is never placed among you._

 _Anyway I'm getting off topic, all you really needed to know is that Alberona's have the amazing feat of combining Semblences through childbirth. There are 3 different branches of the Alberona family, the Main Branch, Royal Branch, and Servant Branch._

 _Cnythia and Natsuki are both from the Main branch with Natsuki originally being the heir of this branch. Natsuki and Cnythia aren't blood sisters but are blood related by Natsuki actually being her Aunt._

 _Know that general information was said let's get into this story completely shall we? It was a normal day of class for us but something was off with Natsuki._

Team KING was currently outside as they were sparring for the most part as it was a match between Pyrrha and Natsuki. It was a fight without weapons as Pyrrha threw accurate and precise punches towards Natsuki who dodges the attack by stepping back.

Her still being on her toes from back up launches forward with a spinning kick with her right leg. Pyrrha places her hands infront of her using Polarity on her shoes to make her miss.

"Fear" Natsuki says as Pyrrha is suddenly immobilized by the feeling of fear as Natsuki leans back and somehow twist her body to spin the opposite way to hit Pyrrha with a downward spin kick with her left leg.

Pyrrha is lucky of the 5 second time limit her Semblance has as she manages to block the attack just barely.

"Yeah Natsuki just like that!" Gabriel says cheering her on. "Isn't she doing really.." He starts but stops as he looks at how serious Icarus's and Kurai's face is.

"What's wrong you two?" Gabriel says. "Her movements are sluggish and she's not even using Explosion or Fire dust" Icarus says.

"Then to top it off she's looks lost... and distracted" The two current serious members of KING say to Gabriel. "Yeah... usually they'd exchange blow for blow but Natsuki is actually dodging her hits... why is that?"

Kurai and Icarus look at each as Kurai puts on White Bishop and Icarus's Chains transform into Black Knight.

(Also this is the Haven version of all of them, so the majority of their dust comes from their weapon not their bodies as Icarus was the first one to ever try it. And that was 2 years later so no, Icarus can't teleport using Wind Dust unless he gets help from his weapon. And Natsuki isn't gonna burst into flames so yeah...)

Kurai's White Bishop glows green as he flies over there, meanwhile Icarus runs and jumps in the air as Black Bishop actual sword part retracts as Wind Dust is being used to propel him forward.

Pyrrha is about to punch a distracted Natsuki in the face as a wall of fire appears in between them. "Pyrrha you win" Kurai says barely managing to Balance himself in the air with one White Bishop on Wind Dust Mode.

"Why did you two interfere?" Natsuki asks the two boy. "Because you seemed out of it, besides schools done for the day. Let's get Gabriel and let's go get food" Icarus says next to her.

"Actually kinda tired from that spar, food would be very nice" Pyrrha says as Natsuki simply nods. "Gabriel come here! We're going to get food!" Icarus shouts as loud as he can so he can hear.

"Go without me! I still have to practice my Semblance and this Dust thing!" Gabriel shouts back as Icarus gives a thumbs up as Kurai, Natsuki, and Icarus put their index finger to the sky as Gabriel does too.

"Ok let's go" They all say putting their hands down and begin to leave Haven Academy to get food. As they begin walking the streets they bump into the worst possible people imaginable.

"Ughh you" Kurai says glaring at Leo and team LBRA. "Of course it's these nerds we run into" Leo says as he looks at Natsuki and sees she looks either pissed or very upset.

"Hey asshole, why is my girlfriend look so upset?!" Leo says as everybody roles their eyes. "She's(Kurai, Icarus, Pyrrha, Roxana, Bastion, Arron)/I'm(Natsuki) not your girlfriend" They all say to Leo.

Leo glares at all of them. "Says who?" He says to them. "Us!" They all respond again annoyed. "Listen Leo we're going to get food so if you could get out of our way it'll be great."

"I think that's a challenge" Bastion says cracking his knuckles. "I'm down to killing someone with the mood I'm in today" Natsuki says to them.

"Listen guys as much as I'd love to kick some LBRA ass too, we can't get into another fight with them... this week" Icarus says smirking getting in the middle of the group.

Leo rolls his eyes before glaring at Kurai. "Listen here Kurai, Gino keeps trying to get in contact for you for more jobs and is getting really impatient, it's only a matter of time until he hires somebody for your head" Leo says smirking walking past all of them.

"Just a little warning" Roxana says smiling at him. Arron keeps his hoid up and walks by silently and Bastion is still cracking his knuckles.

Kurai sighs before getting slapped by Natsuki quickly. "Didn't I tell you to stop using the Black Market and decline the jobs they offer you" She says really mad.

"I'm sorry it's just... I have no choice but to keep going to Gino for work. I'm by myself after all, where do you think I get all the Dust for all of you from thin are? I have to work for it... regardless of the consequences."

Natsuki rolls her eyes,"Whatever I'm just so over today." She says before running off and sliding down a mountain hill.

"I'll go after her..." Icarus says sighing. "No I'll do it she's mad at me after all, besides White Bishop will make it easier" Kurai says running after her and jumping the hill and flying after her.

"Natsuki!" Kurai shouts seeing her land on street and start running up the street. "Natsuki wait up please, we can talk about it" Kurai offers her running after her.

Natsuki while running closes her eyes for a second as her aura comes around her right hand. "Pain" She says turning around and extending her hand to Kurai who falls with heavy pain going through his entire body.

"Just leave me alone" She says lowly turning around prepared to run away but stops at the sound of Kurai managing to get up. "How are you standing?!"

"Because I'd go through hell and back for those I care about, something you already know" Kurai says as Natsuki starts forming tears in her eyes. "Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain!" She says over and over multiplying Kurai's pain by six times.

Kurai falls to his knees but fights through the pain. "The only thing that can stop me is that commandment and you know it" Kurai says standing up completely fighting the pain.

"Now can I just... talk" He says before falling to the ground passing out from the immense pain and mental strain on himself for trying to fight it off.

"Kurai!" Natsuki says running towards him. She kneels next to him as she puts both her hands on his chest. "Rejuvenate" She says as her aura turns into a golden color from its dark red color and consumes his whole body.

Kurai slowly opens his eyes as he looks at Natsuki next to him. "Hey..." He says sounding really tired. "Hey" Natsuki says wiping the tears from her eyes.

 _It wasn't until later that day that I truly found out what was bothering Natsuki so much and it disgusted me to no end._

"Are they fucking crazy?! I'll kill all of those sons of bitches!" Kurai shouts to Natsuki in completely rage. "Keep your voice down" Natsuki says covering Kurai's mouth as they are in her room.

"Ok?" Natsuki says as Kurai nods, she retracts her hand from his mouth. "But your kidding me, that explains why it seems like you have a dual Semblance and it only works through childbirth."

"Yeah..." Natsuki says looking down on her bed. "And because of that they're trying to get you to marry some guy from Vale, isn't that rape since your only 15!" He says angrily but keeping his voice down.

"And does this guy even have a Semblance?!" Kurai asks her. "No not to my knowledge, I met him once as he came here a few months ago for a business deal or something. Turns out I was the deal."

"And it doesn't help that they're filthy rich so I think that's all my family cares about since they aren't as rich as they used to be" Natsuki says. "And I have no choice being the heir to the Main Branch as you'd think the Royal Branch would be the ones doing this but no, they just reap off the benefits of the Family."

Kurai holds his fist. "So there's no way for you to get out of this?..." He says lowly clearly angered. "Not unless I magically spawn a child out my vagina" Natsuki says annoyed from this whole situation.

"Natsuki can I tell you something?..." Kurai says looking down as Natsuki looks at him. "Sure what is it?"

"I... I like you a lot, and I be damned if I allow you to be sent anywhere and forced to marry and do thing with some old probably perverted guy. Your beautiful, kind, ambitious, open minded, and so much more words that my brain can't even process anymore. You're one of the few people who know about my past and what I did and do just to make it by a week in this world. And regardless of all of that, you still choose to care for me and keep me as your friend. Therefore I'm eternally in your debt so I can't allow this to happen to you" Kurai says spilling his heart out.

Natsuki smiles as she leans forward and kisses him. "I know you liked me, would take an idiot not to realize. I was just waiting for you to make the first move and look at you now."

Kurai kisses her again as Natsuki lays on her back as Kurai gets on top of her. "I really don't want to do this in all honestly, neither of us are truly ready... but if this is the only way to protect you without killing someone then-" Kurai starts but is stopped my Natsuki taking her shirt off leaving her in only a black bra.

"Listen, I know you wouldn't want to have me literally after you confessed to me. But we both know this has to be done so let's just enjoy it" she says rubbing his chest.

Kurai smiles before taking off his shirt and begins kissing her. "Wait but I don't have any condoms" Kurai says. Natsuki giggles,"You're actually an idiot if you forgot the purpose of this" She says leaning forward and puts her mouth next to his ear.

"Your gonna give me a baby and put that nice and hopefully b-"

* * *

"Kurai! Too graphic!" Natsuki shouts interrupting him as Kurai opens his eyes as he looks at Natsuki as she's completely red as is many of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Ok ok" Kurai says closing his eyes getting back to the story.

* * *

 _As you all could guess we did in fact have sex that night and I did get her pregnant, we decided on the name Kiana which means Divine Grace. Kiana Mizaki would have been her name..._

 _A week before the delivery during an expedition trip being the beginning of our senior year, we had a job to take the freshmen into into the mountain hills and show them what we fight for as well as simply see the scenery._

 _My team as scheduled to take the kids. Even though she was close to popping and I told her to just stay home, Natsuki wanted to come with us. So Gabriel used his Semblance to transport her with us._

 _But we got attacked by the white fang, that Adam Taurus guy being behind it. Or The Demon Bull King as I refer as him. He killed off all my teammates infront of my very eyes._

 _Or so I thought since you're here now._

* * *

"Something you and Icarus have yet to explain to me, how you all are magically alive" Kurai says. "It's a long story... a story you're not ready to learn, not until we're all reunited that is."

Kurai rolls his eyes. "So that is what Kiana means to me, anybody got any questions?" Kurai asks.

"Wouldn't it have been better to just hide her in the mountains until the time was right, because everyone in your teams seems like they're excellent fighters able to take care of themselves" Blake says.

"No it wouldn't have, the Grimm would over run me within a month. But I'd die of lack of food and nutrition in 2 weeks due to how little animals live outside Mistrals walls as they are easy targets for Grimm" Natsuki replies to her.

"What exactly have you been doing for the almost two year gap?" Pyrrha asks her old friend. "Staying low here in Vacuo, I would have went to Mistral if there wasn't the risk of running into my family. Same with Vale and I know nobody in Atlas and Gabriel wasn't very clear on where he was going so I just came to Vacuo."

"Can I see your Semblance" Ruby asks very interested as Natsuki smiles. "Well its power and duration are based on how much of my Aura I use. If I just give a state like pain without using any of my Aura then it'll only last 5 seconds. But if I use half of my Aura it will last as long as 15 minutes to 20 minutes, pretty useful."

"But you asked to see it so... Ticklish" Natsuki says looking at Pyrrha who starts laughs and rolling around on the floor. "That's not fair!" She says while laughing as everyone laughs at the scene... everyone but Weiss who can't help but look at the two.

"I have a question" Weiss says as Natsuki's commandment fades off and the room is silent. "Was I just a replacement for her... did I even mean anything to you or was I just to first girl you laid eyes on."

Kurai smiles and shakes his head. "No your not Natsuki's replacement, you could never be Natsuki's replacement same way how Natsuki could never be your replacement. You two are different in many different ways Natsuki's warm and bright like fire and you're cold and calming like snow. Comparing you two doesn't to either of you justice and what you are to me is my Ice Queen who I put through so much but still is holding on to all the love I ever gave her tightly everyday."

"But no Weiss you're not Natsuki's replacement for you, in fact she's the reason why I fell in love with you with you so fast. After the Emerald Forest incident when I was in a coma I could here everything you were saying and it pained me to hear how much you missed me and how you were pushing everyone away. I felt so useless and as the days went by I grew more in love you with the more you talked. I already lost someone in the form of Natsuki once, and I would rather blow myself up than do it all over again. So honestly if it wasn't for Natsuki we'd be those awkward friends who everyone knows likes each other, and wouldn't tell each other until it was too late. So I confessed when I woke up in that very second, cause if you went through all that pain and stress for me I knew you were beyond the stage of like. But instead you loved me."

Everyone smiles at the reveal. As Pyrrha, Cnythia, Natsuki, Weiss, and surprisingly Jaune crying. "I love you Weiss" Kurai says as they all start to cry harder.

"Why are you guys crying?" Nora asks them confused. "That's just so beautiful, the power love can have on people" Cnythia says wiping her tears.

"I should be mad or upset the man I used to live is with some other girl but after hearing that I can't" Natsuki says bawling tears. "Why are you two crying" Weiss says to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Because that was so heart touching" They both say together. "What did this story escalate to?" Yang says as Blake shrugs. "Who knows..." Blake says wiping a single tear out her eyes.

"On a more serious note..." Ren says sweat dropping. "What exactly are we doing tomorrow, after all Junior comes back tomorrow night for us."

"We get Icarus and haul ass back to Beacon, but we gotta kick the shit out of LBRA first so they can't just come to Beacon like they did the first time" Kurai says.

"Wait what?!" Natsuki says to Kurai. "They have Icarus and they're here, I heard rumors they're here and I've been looking for them for 3 weeks now all over."

"Well that explains why her scent was practically Vacuo itself" Blake says as Ren and Pyrrha nod. "That's ironic since they were looking for you too" Kurai says.

"But yes they have Icarus and we're breaking him out tomorrow, there base or atleast how to get there is in the sewers." Kurai says as he looks to the window edge and sees Raven is gone.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Cnythia says. "Bait... and I have the perfect bait" Natsuki says looking at Kurai and smirking.

Kurai sighs. "Shit..."

A/N: Longish Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of history and stuff. Just to show Natsuki's backstory and why Kurai fell in love with Weiss so quickly.

No Kiana isn't alive XD I feel as if someone would ask that and the answer is no, as cool as that would be it doesn't make sense. Especially when you understand how the members of KING is back in the first place.

For Kiana being alive wouldn't make sense and would be pointless since she would have been a 1 year old baby. So no is isnt alive and is dead, sorry if that sounded really bad but not everyone and everything will be coming back to life in this story.

But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Only 4 more chapters to go until this mini major arc is done. Until then leave a review and rate if you can please. Peace.


	17. Raid on Vacuo Part 3

**Is it already time to post another chapter of King of Dust? Already? Huh, seems as if ever since I got my motivation back to write Fanfiction I just can't stop writing.**

 **Which I guess is a good thing for everyone heading into summer here in America and plenty of other places as well. Hopefully this motivation sticks for the whole summer as that would just be amazing.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please I'm gonna ask you guys and girls from the beginning. Please leave a review just to show your opinion on things I can change to improve on.**

 **As much as I love writing this story, if nobody is really enjoying it then it's pointless for me to keep writing. So leave a review regardless if I would consider it bad or good, thank you.**

 **Chapter 17: Raid on Vacuo Part 3**

* * *

It's 5 o'clock in the morning as Weiss opens her eyes slowly. She looks infront of her and notices Kurai is missing from his spot on the bed they shared.

Along with Kurai, Natsuki and Cnythia currently aren't present anywhere in the room, Weiss gets suspicious as gets up still in her pajamas and quietly leaves the room.

She walks along the hall but doesn't hear or see a trance of them. "Where could they have gone?..." She says making her way to the lobby.

"Are you sure?" A female voice says as Weiss can make out the voice to be Cnythia. "In all honestly I don't even know..." Kurai's voice could be heard.

"But you're the one who brought them, how are you not sure if they could do this? I could understand bringing Pyrrha but why all of them. They're practically innocent people that never needed to get involved in our... internal conflicts. So now you're unsure if you can have them risk their lives just for our benefit?" Natsuki says with her arms crossed and her eyes closed sounding borderlining pissed.

"I only brought them along for 3 reasons, the first being that even I knew it was suicide to go by myself to try and get Icarus by myself. The second being that even if I had managed to find you and I had Pyrrha, Myself, Cnythia, and You. Even then I couldn't be sure of the success rate of this mission. It's unreasonable to think anyone in LBRA have just been siting on their asses this whole time" Kurai says as both Cnythia and Natsuki nods understanding his thought process.

"So what's your final reason" Cnythia ask. "My final reason was because I had no choice, everyone was training their butts off the moment I even mentioned a little of my plan and got insanely better at fighting... some a lot more than others. And even if I left them at Beacon, there's no doubt in my mind that they would have found a way here and would have still helped. They're great people and friends willing to help others."

Weiss is just listening from the stairs. "Well I guess there was no helping them was there?" Cnythia asks as Kurai shakes her head.

"Fine, but I can't promise them getting out of this unscathed. If LBRA has gotten only stronger and more ruthless over the time we've spent apart that even beating Bastion required a group effort then" Natsuki says getting up from her seat.

Kurai and Cynthia both look Natsuki then at each other being completely silent. Weiss quietly sneaks back upstairs without any of them noticing her.

* * *

"So do we all know the plan right?" Natsuki says over Pyrrha's scroll to everyone. "Yes both you and Kurai have said it a hundred times already" Weiss says annoyed.

"How longer until you two reach?" Ren asks the two girls. "I say about... now" Pyrrha says looking at the same worn down house where they first encountered Natsuki.

"Great, we'll get prepared on this side as well" Cynthia says over Kurai's scroll as communication to the group call is shut off. Kurai walks over to his bed and picks up his cloak from bed.

He reaches deep in the cloak as 4 llittle silver briefcases are in his hands. He places the breifcases on the bed next to each other. "Expand" He says using his Semblance as they go to their regular sizes.

"You had those the whole time?" Blake asks him as he nods. "Yep, who ever needs dust for their weapons refill them now. Just save some dust green, red, and yellow dust for Icarus and Natsuki."

"This is really serious isn't it?" Jaune says. "What did you think we were getting ourselves into?" Yang says grabbing some red dust and starts reloading Ember Celica's empty rounds.

Everyone who needs Dust for ammunition gets some dust from the 4 briefcases. "Cynthia you got the tattoo needles?" Kurai asks her looking up from refilling White Bishop.

"Yeah I got it? You really trust me to do this?" She says. "Trust you for what?" Ruby says done reloading Crescent Moon. "The first time I tattooed my body with Ice dust it was really bad, extremely bad. While in Mountain Glenn, I fixed it as time went on but it's nowhere as good as it could have been."

"It's better if I have someone else do it, not me this time" Kurai says. "Why didn't you ask one of us to do it before you left?" Weiss ask going through the dust chambers on Myrtenaster.

"Well my Queen, I don't like working with others during that time. In all honestly I don't think I ever will like working with others, bringing you all here took every inch of will power in me."

"Will power huh? That's all it took" Jaune says as Kurai and him engage in deep eye contact as he looks at him siting on the floor against a bed as he stares at his weapon.

"Hmm..." Kurai says going through the briefcases. "I know it's in here somewhere..." he says.

"You know I don't use dust right?" Jaune says to him. "Yeah yeah" He says before finding what he's looking for and pulls out a silver shining dust crystal.

"A dust crystal? What's that supposed to do?" Jaune says as Kurai stretches out his hands as he uses his semblence to bring Crocea Mors to him.

"This is Titanium Dust that I made, it made up of a shit tone of Earth dust mixed with Water and Fire dust. It's the only one I have and a prototype, in theory it should give you an absolute defence and increase power tenfold" Kurai says.

"Cynthia" Kurai says as she nods and tosses him the needle and he catches it and quickly begins ruining tattoos on Crocea Mors. "I never asked for this Ice King" Jaune says to him.

"Yeah but being the Ice King and King of Dust I need to start enforcing my Dust religion on non believers" He says sounding sarcastic while completely serious.

"Besides these ruins won't be temporary, they'll disappear once the Titanium Dust is gone" Kurai says infusing dust in the ruins.

"Anyway just how long until we storm their base and start kicking ass" Nora says excitedly. "Well Junior doesn't come back until..." Kurai starts before looking around the room for a clock.

"15 hours" Blake says looking at the clock as it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "So we'll launch our strike at 2 am" Kurai says.

"Why 2? Why not midnight, everything sounds cooler to do at midnight" Ruby says. "Because I don't want to be running around Vacuo with our heads cut off until 5 in the morning" Kurai says.

Ren is about to respond but gets a call on his scroll. "Hey Pyrrha, you two ok?" Ren says. "Yeah we're fine, Natsuki got her weapon and her armor now so we're on our way back" Pyrrha says.

"Ok call me of a situation arises" Ren says as Pyrrha nods. "Yep no problem" She says before hanging up the call.

"Here" Kurai says throwing Crocea Mors back at him. "Dust like that works on your Aura, activate it by using Aura. Strengthen it by using more" Kurai says simply.

"Anyway" Kurai says. "Cynthia you still have the briefcase I gave you?" Kurai ask as almost instantaneous he feels eyes on the back of his neck and he gets chills as he mentally smirks.

"Yeah" she says pulling it out from under her bra. "Ok just making sure" Kurai says as the pressure goes away.

"Anyway come do my tattoos before Natsuki gets here? I want mine done first" Kurai says as Cnythia nods as walks next to him as he takes off a shirt revealing a Tattoo of a cross on his back that stretches to his arms as the tattoos are glowing.

"It's crazy I never noticed those Tattoos on before" Weiss says. "Because they only appear when I subconsciously try to activate it using my aura, which is usually only during a fight. But even then my clothes I wear cover my arms, same with Icarus so you'd never know."

Kurai hands Cnythia the same letter Icarus gave him when he suggested the Dust Tattoos, on the back is the tattoo ruins itself. "My Tattoo just needs a shape up and more dust."

"This barely looks like the plans... I'm surprised that even works. Nothing I can't fix though" Cnythia says as she begins to touch up His tattoo.

"Well sorry doing this by myself and on my back the hardest place to reach, sorry I couldn't do better" Kurai says.

"Alright while those two do that, let's talk game plan" Ren suggest as the spotlight is put on him. "But we need to know exactly what we're going against" He says looking at Kurai.

"LBRA... the member you guys fought is Bastion the Iron Juggernaut. His Semblance is harden which gives his body a great amount of defense. If I were to give my optimal team to take him down would be Yang, Jaune, and Nora. It would be hard but with Yangs fighting style and Semblance to get back up from anything and dish it out 10x harder, then pair that with Nora's insane strength and being unpredictable. Then with a newly upgraded Jaune being your shield with Titanium dust you three would be the best chance we have against Bastion."

"Then there's Arron, The Unknown. His Semblance is still a mystery to me, I've only seen it twice and it was for a split second. But from what I can inference it's either immense speed or teleportation" Kurai says.

"But if I had to pick a team to take him down, it would have to be... Ruby, Blake, and Ren. You three out the fastest members we have something that will be valuable against his crazy speed" Kurai says.

"Then there's Roxana, Woman of Projections... she uses thought projections to make physical illusions and distortions in reality" Kurai says as everyone looks extremely surprised.

"Is that even possible?!" They all say extremely shocked at such a powerful Semblance. "Sadly for us it is, LBRA is no joke to play with. Which is why I so hesitant to bring you all here."

"But if I had any idea of wh-" Kurai starts as the door opens revealing Pyrrha and Natsuki who is in her battle clothes with Amaterasu on her side. "Roxana is mine, yours is Leo, Icarus is Arron, and Gabriel is Bastion. Leave Roxana to me and Pyrrha, she's strong and I'll never underestimate her again. Besides I have a score to settle with her personality" Natsuki says.

"And is that what the dust Tattoo is you were talking about" Natsuki asks as Kurai nods. "Ok I agree you and Pyrrha would be the best idea against Roxana, giving our most strongest members to our most difficult fight."

"But I also would like Weiss to go with you two" Kurai days before lowly hissing in pain from Cynthia's touching up.

"No problem?" Pyrrha says. "Why?" Natsuki says looking at Weiss,"She doesn't look like anything impressive to be able to stand up against Roxana."

Weiss is about to fight back for herself but Ruby covers her mouth. "Weiss is more than capable of standing up to her, but nowhere close to beating. But with you three there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to beat or at minimum subdue Roxana."

"And then there's him..." Cnythia says biting her teeth. "Leo, The Beast King" Kurai says glaring at nothing. "His Semblance is Explosions, his semblance gets stronger over time since the power of his explosions get higher the faster his heartbeats. He trains in high stamina to deal with his heartbeat going at fast rates."

"And if you couldn't tell, Leo is mine... and Cynthia's" Kurai says. "Why her? Not to sound rude but isn't Leo the leader, aka the strongest. Why not pair her up with us?" Jaune says.

"Because she's my plan A and plan B to keeping us all alive, her Semblance along with her combat experience is profound. Besides you should never judge a book by its cover. But yes Leo is very strong but don't forget I have my King Dust Pills if all things fail then my plan B."

"No you don't" Pyrrha says crossing her arms. "What do you mean no? If all things fail that's our trump card for this whole raid." Ruby says looking at Pyrrha.

"Personally I agree with Pyrrha, those pills aren't all that effective in combat. Sure they give Kurai immense strength and boost in power. But once that power is gone either due to a time limit or it runs out of power like during the fight with Adam-" Weiss stars but is interrupted by Natsuki gasping.

"You fought Adam?! When... How?!" Natsuki says to him. "It's a long story that I'll tell you later but continue Weiss" Kurai says to Weiss who continues her rant.

"As I was saying... once all that power is gone you unable to move or defend yourself for a certain period of time. Time we won't have for this raid if the purpose is to get Icarus and get the hell out of there."

"True but we really don't have any other choice in the matter so we" Blake says. "If Kurai and Cnythia really get pushed in a corner like that, we have no choice over what they have to do to win let alone survive."

"Again like I said, Cnythia is my plan A and B to winning so don't even stress about it. You all got it" Kurai says as they all nod.

"That's it..." Cnythia says some fixing the Tattoo for Kurai as she stands up and backs away from him. Kurai stands up and grabs some blue dust in his hand as the tattoo on his back begins to glow and stretch down his arms as it looks like the tattoo is consuming the dust right from his hands.

"So that's how that works..." Everyone in the room says. "Icarus was a genius at inventing things, especially when dust was involved in the equation. I still have no idea how these tattoos even work the way they do, it seems more like Magic than science if you can even call it that."

"Tsuki you're next" Cnythia says calling her over. "Wait my element is fire and explosive dust, I don't want to burn myself to death or blow myself up" She says slightly concerned as everyone chuckles.

"I don't think you'll burn to death, the tattoo also has a built in ruin that'll prevent your body from burning to death. But I think explosions are something you gotta figure out." Kurai says as Natsuki glares at him.

"Whatever" She says walking over to Cnythia and siting down in front of her. Natsuki takes off the top layer of her armor. Natsuki stops as she's in a black tank top and begins charging her aura.

"How long will this take?" Natsuki asks Cnythia and Kurai. "Probably an hour" Cnythia says looking at the design and ruins made specifically for Natsuki.

"Ok well I'm sorry everyone, Drowsy!" She says using a lot of her aura on everyone in the room minus Cnythia and surprisingly Weiss. Everyone instantly knocks out as Weiss looks around confused.

"I put them to sleep, besides you because I need to have a chat with you" She says taking off her shirt completely then her bra so her back and breast are exposed.

"If it's about Kurai then I don't want to talk to you about him, just know I'm not giving up on him" Weiss declares to her. Natsuki's eyes start to glow a fiery Ember color as if flames are moving in her eyes.

"Listen bitch, I'm a Faunus, a Kitsune Fox to be exact. I was always protective of the people I care for, but ever since that day and I was changed into a fox. Those protective measures have been changed to territorial. To my instincts your invading my territory and trying to take what was always rightfully mine" Natsuki says glaring at Weiss.

"I don't give a fuck what you are! Don't try and threaten me or tell me what I can and can't do with my boyfriend!" Weiss shouts at her. "Listen girly, you're lucky that Kurai really loves you and paired you and me together in a group. Because if he didn't, I would have killed you with my Amaterasu and made up some story on how you died."

Weiss is shocked hearing such cruel and evil words come out of her mouth. Cnythia who has been working on Natsuki's tattoo smiles knowing where this is about to go.

"But it's like I said that's the Devil Fox in me talking, something I've learned to ignore and forget about. Meanwhile the Human side of me actually likes you a lot, from what Kurai has told me. You completele him, way more than I ever did. Therefore I will never try to sabotage or mess up your relationship between the two since it makes Kurai happy making me happy."

"But I'm going to give you a serious warning, don't forget I'm coming back with you to Beacon. So I'll be around to observe you, so don't break his heart or make me believe you could be cheating on him in anyway possible. Do we have a deal?" Natsuki says glaring at Weiss as she flinches at the intense eye contact.

"Yeah..." Weiss says recovering from the immense eye contact and glaring at Natsuki who sighs and looks down at the floor. "Drowsy" She says lowly as Weiss knocks out instantly.

"You know that wasn't necessary" Cnythia says to her as Natsuki nods. "Yeah it wasn't but I still felt the need to..." Natsuki says. Cnythia shakes her head as she looks at Icarus's Tattoos for Natsuki again.

"Well we still have an hour to go so you better start relaxing or put yourself to sleep too" Cnythia says.

* * *

 _Vacou - 1:30 am_

* * *

"So does everyone remember the plan" Kurai says as they are all leaving the lobby all ready for combat. "Yes Kurai" They all say sounding like he's a teacher.

Kurai rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the sewer line. 'Raven said that the sewer line led to their base and that's extremely vage as sewers go on for hours.'

"Over there" Blake says pointing towards a sewer plate on the side walk. Jaune, Nora, and Yang pick up the plate as everyone jumps down into the sewer line.

Nora is the last one down as she places the cover back on as it is now very dark. The only thing visible is the outlines of each other around them. They are all standing in the middle of a 4 way deadlock that has tunnels going into each direction. "Blake, Tsuki" Kurai says as Blake and Natsuki nod as their eyes both faintly glow.

"I can't hear or see any sign of movement down here other than us" Blake says to the group. "But I have no idea which way we should go though" Blake says looking around.

"It's fine we weren't the last ones to us this tunnel in the last couples of hours" Natsuki says looking at the ground switching from night vision to thermal vision. "The footprints are facing that direction going down" Natsuki says switching back to night vision.

"I'll take a look down, I'll tell you if it's clear. Just keep your ears open" Blake says running down the tunnel to the east. "I still can't believe Blake is a kitty cat, she's so much more cuter to me now" Ruby says happily.

"Still can't believe it though..." Weiss says. "Well we've known for since Junior was taking us here and I don't see anything different about her, she's still the same Blake" Yang says.

Natsuki chuckles lowly. "You know she can still hear you right, she said if you all don't shut up she'll claw your eyes out." Jaune is surprised by so just like many of the others are.

"How can you both..." Jaune says as Natsuki cuts him off. "Because our ears are on hyper sensitive mode because Kurai doesn't want anyone sneaking up on us while down here like he said. So we can hear a lot of things from atleast a quarter mile away."

"That's amazing" Pyrrha says. "Blake anything?..." Natsuki says as everyone gets quiet for about 10 seconds as Natsuki starts to talk again.

"Blake says she's gotten to another split tunnel but there are thermal cameras lasers infront of the split so she's staying put" Natsuki says as she raises her hands and concentrates as her hand turns on fire producing light so everyone can see.

"Finally some light" Nora says. "This way" Natsuki says pointing towards the east and stopping the fire on her hand as everyone runs in the direction she was pointing at as everyone but her is just running blindly down.

"This just might be a lot harder than we thought" Yang says as most agree with her. Natsuki sees Blake standing still. "Blake increase the light in your eyes so they know whre to stop"

Blake's eyes glow a bright yellow as they all stop infront of her. "Ok I see the problem" Natsuki says seeing the Cameras. "Yeah those are definitely to detect people" Natsuki says.

"So how are we suppose to get past this?" Ren says trying to think. The sound of someone moving very fast is heard as only Blake and Natsuki see what happened.

"Well I think I did it" Ruby says triumphantly. "So I guess if your faster than a computer scanner you can get past it" Natsuki says sweatdropping. "I still can't believe that actually worked in Ruby's favor" Blake says.

"Ok I have an idea, but it's about to get really cold" Kurai says as his tattoos start to glow as they are faintly visible through his White Trenchcoat. A heavy cold front is put around everyone.

"Kurai that's way too cold" Weiss complains. "What are you trying to do? Kill us" Cnythia says shivering and shaking from how drastically cold it got. "I'm trying to lower your body temperature as much as I can without killing you all. Natsuki what's their temperature?"

Natsuki switches to her thermal vision looking at them,"They're in the low greens. I think medium blue will be fine for them" Natsuki says as Kurai nods even making the front even colder even against everyone's wishes.

"Alright everyone run now, your bodies will try to warm yourselves quickly!" Natsuki says as everyone runs through the cameras.

"Ok can someone heat us up now!" Nora complains. "Weiss make Glyphs to your... South, East, and West" Blake says as Weiss does as she's told making glyphs behind her and to her sides.

"Ok tunnels have been sealed off so you ca-" Blake starts but Natsuki and Yang both burst into flames as they both get really hot as start heating up everyone like a heater.

"So much better..." Nora says happily. "Hey um I think you guys are ok now! Stop toasting me alive!" Ruby says becoming really hot.

Blake and Natsuki both draw their weapons as everyone hears this and Natsuki takes off her flames. "Weiss take down your glyphs and everyone go dark" Blake says lowly as Weiss takes down her glyphs and Yang's flames die out.

3 Men come walking down from the Tunnel to their West as Blake and Natsuki glare at them. "You sure you say something down here, after all it's pitch black down here if you don't have any night vis-" He starts but is stopped by Blake slashing him across the face breaking his Night Vision Googles the moment they turn the corner.

The other two men pick up their guns aiming at Blake but quickly change to a running Natsuki. Before they can even press the trigger Natsuki stops them dead in their tracks. "Fear!" She says as they are frozen in place unable the press the trigger.

Natsuki smirks. "This'll be good practice, Amaterasu..." She says as she stops running but due to faint amount of water in the sewer is able to slide as she slowly draws Amaterasu from her side as the blade starts to glow.

"...Burning Phoenix Strike!" Natsuki says fully drawing Amaterasu as the Blade instantly turns on fire as she slashes both men breaking their guns and their armor.

Due to Amaterasu being on Fire proves a good light source for the others. The guy Blake was fighting is about to shoot her but is surprised when Ruby appears just in time to slash his gun in half using Crescent Rose.

"What in the fuck-" He starts is can't finish as Kurai is flying towards him with White Bishop using Wind Dust punches him hard in the face. He is send stumbling backwards straight into Natsuki who simply knocks him out with the handle of Amaterasu.

"Seems as this place is being guarded even just a little bit... but how did they slip past both of your ears?" Kurai says. "Because we were talking to you guys too much, we lowered the sensitivity on our ears by a lot until they were close enough for non sensitive ears to hear" Natsuki says to him.

Ren ties the guys together sitting up and covers their mouths with cloths he had prepared. "Ren why do you have cloths?" Cnythia had. "Incase anyone got seriously injured and were in the stage of leaving. I wouldn't want to leave a trail of blood wherever we go."

"Which reminds me, are either of you keeping track of how to get out of here?" Weiss asks them. "Nope" They both say plainly.

"So are we al going to ignore the fact that these guys have henchmen?! Henchmen?! And they are our age?!" Jayne says to them as Kurai rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, let's just keep going, besides we don't have much time to waste" Kurai says really wanting to get a move on again. "Wait, everyone shut up!" Natsuki says seriously.

"What is it? I don't hear anything?" Blake says to her. Natsuki puts her ears to the wall,"I hear... scratching on a wall... it's coming this way!" Natsuki says running with Amaterasu still in her hand.

They all follow behind her running. "What's gotten into her?" Yang says to Cnythia. "She would only get like this if she found Icarus" She says To Yang. Natsuki takes a sharp left before sliding to a stop.

"What is it?" Kurai ask her. Natsuki doesn't answer as she's concentrated on listening as she even closes her eyes.

She opens her eyes and places her hands on the wall as she feels vibrations. "Kurai make the wall intangible before I blow it up!" She demands of him.

"I don't know if I can, I never tried that before" Kurai says to her. "If you want to get Icarus do it now!" Natsuki says.

"Ok I'll try... Intangible!" He says places his hands on the wall as he phases right through it. Revealing a White hallway as everyone steps through the wall surprised and at they see.

"How did you hear this?" Blake says looking at Natsuki. "I don't know maybe my ear are more sensitive than yours, but I heard tapping and scratching but it was extremely faint. Then it suddenly stopped and I felt vibrations coming from the wall."

"So their base isn't connected to the Sewer, it's the walls to the Sewers?" Pyrrha says looking around. "Seems that way..."

"Well regardless, we found their base. So let's find Icarus and get out of here, and not get spotted if we could" Kurai says seriously as his eyes glow blue.

A/N: A long chapter after a long break, I'm really drained from making this chapter as I took a lot of time. Because I wasn't too sure how everything would happen but I guess it was fine.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter as it's one of my longer chapters of this story. But please comment and review on this chapter please, I really need your feedback. And until Next Time.


	18. Raid on Vacuo: Wrath of the Fox

**Im sorry, it's my Junior year and I'm extremely busy with work/school. So I apologise for my absence from writing. But God damn it's been a long ass time.**

 **But I am really happy with the ending of Volume 5, it answered the majority of my questions and predictions for RWBY as a whole. Especially my idea that Jaune's Semblance was some kind of Aura Manipulation.**

 **Now I can't wait to see what the show tends to do with Jaune now. And with Volume 5 done I have a good roadmap for this series for Volume 3-5.**

 **Also my idea of Dust Tattoos isn't really too far fetched after seeing Hazel fight. But enough of my rambling let's get into this chapter as this has been delayed far too long.**

 **Chapter 18: Raid on Vacuo: Natsuki vs Roxana; Wrath of the Fox**

* * *

"Should we all split up? It's would make things easier." Ren suggests but Jaune shakes his head. "I have a feeling the longer we're in here the more we will all get split up."

"He's right the dream is to not get caught, but even that is extremely unlikely." Kurai states as Natsuki turns around very fast blocking an attack from behind smirking. "Inpatient as always it seems!" Natsuki says as everyone's center attention is on her as they draw their weapons.

"And you're even more ugly it seems, you look different and not in a good way!" Roxana states while laughing before disappearing. "Who was?-" Ruby starts concerned.

"Roxana, that was just her illusions. Everyone go now!" Natsuki orders of them but they all just stare at her. "Hey what's your problem?! I said go! GO!" She shouts at that as her eyes light up for a split second as everyone minus two runs down the hallway.

"Didn't I say everyone go! That means you two as well." Natsuki says looking at the area around her. "Yeah well we're also on your service so deal with it." Weiss says drawing Myrtenaster.

Pyrrha exhales looking between the two. "Can you two people get along, we shouldn't be fighting each other!" Just as Natsuki and Weiss are about to respond Roxana appears in between them and uses an invisible force to push them back.

"You're still stubborn as ever Tsuki, I guess some things just don't change huh?" The woman says laughing. Weiss looks at the woman, she is fairly tall around 5'8 with Black hair in two long ponytails going down her back.

She's wearing a white short skirt with Black and White Stockings covering her legs with black shoes. She has a black shirt and a Witch like hat that is black on the outside but Weiss can she green inside the hat.

"And you're still a weakling relying on her illusions only." Natsuki says laughing as Roxana's facial expression changes as the ground around her disappears. "Weiss!" Pyrrha shouts as Weiss stops her staring at Roxana as is about to descend into the abyss but Weiss summons a white glyph as Roxana is pulled towards her.

Roxana is surprised by Weiss's ability while being pulled towards her, she smiles sinisterly. "Foolish girl" She says under her breath. "Wait don't do that!" Natsuki says as Roxana moves faster towards Weiss as she pulls a small dagger out her shirt. "DIE!"

Weiss is frozen in fear as Roxana is inches away from her with her dagger aimed at her throat moving too fast to dodge it. Luckily from out of nowhere Pyrrha's Akoúo covers Weiss's neck blocking Roxana's dagger. Weiss snaps out of her trance as she summons a glyph under her shooting her up in the air as she summons another glyph as slashes it with Myrtenaster shooting 5 beams of ice at her.

Roxana dodges the attacks as playing cards appear around her as she starts shooting these cards at Weiss. Weiss dodges the cards with the help of her glyphs, as Roxana shoots more and more at her as the two keep dodging and shooting their own beams at each other. Natsuki just watches the fight between the two before holding Amaterasu in her hands,"I really hope I can do this!"

Pyrrha dashes to where Weiss once was and picks up Akoúo. "I don't have time to play with you girl!" Roxana shouts as she stops moving as Weiss's attack finally hits creating a dust cloud around her.

"Queen of Hell..." Roxana says appearing infront of Weiss placing her right hand on her mouth and her left hand in the middle of her forehead. Weiss tries to scream but can't as she can't produce sound.

"Roxana! Stop! I'm your true enemy here, you're just wasting your time with her!" Natsuki shouts sweating profoundly trying to plead with the LBRA member. Roxana glances at Roxana,"No she's weak. You deserve to watch and see her crumble just like I'm going to destroy you! Retrib-" Pyrrha throws Miló at Roxana's back in pure desperation as Miló in its spear form pierced her back impale.

"Sneaky little-" Roxana starts as her body turns into smoke and completely disappears in thin air as Weiss falls to the ground. Pyrrha and Natsuki run towards her quickly as Miló falls next to her.

"Weiss are you ok-" Pyrrha starts holding her hand as Weiss starts to smirk evily. Pyrrha doesn't notice but Natsuki does. "Pyrrha let go of her! NOW!" Natsuki shouts, Pyrrha lets go and tries to back away but Weiss grabs her wrist swiftly. "Retribution!" Weiss says as a Shinigami appears behind her and slashes her with its scythe that goes straight through her before disappearing.

Roxana illusioned as Weiss disappears and the real Weiss is dropped from the sky from a small black hole as Natsuki catches her. "Guys I fee- AHHHHHH!" Pyrrha shouts in complete pain and falls to her kneels in pain. "Pyrrha?! Pyrrha what's wrong!" Natsuki says as her only response is more screaming.

"Roxana! What did you do to her." Natsuki shouts hoping she's still around. "Well I've learned to evolve my semblance in our time apart. It's unfortunate that she just had to her hit with one of my deadly arts. When my Shinigami illusion hit her he made it feel as if her soul was cut into pieces and her body thinks it actually happened so it's shutting down on her."

Weiss is surprised by the power of her Semblance. "She really can make physical illusions, is a Semblance like that even possible?" Weiss says weakly in Natsuki's arms.

"Weiss I'm going to need you to be by eyes, can you handle that?" Natsuki says as Weiss nods as Natsuki drops to one knee and places her on the ground. "How durable are these walls?..." Natsuki says as Amaterasu is set on fire as her eyes glow a piercing amber orange color.

"Fairly indestructible, I mean do they look damaged from our fight so far?!" Roxana says as Natsuki nods. "Good... because I'm going to kill you do you hear me!" Natsuki says as fire burst around her body and armor.

"I'd love to see you try." Roxana says as the cards flow around her as she lands on the ground. Both girls glare at each other before charging at each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Icarus..._

* * *

Icarus can hear Invel screaming from the next room. "So they're here huh? Perfect..." Icarus says as his eyes glow green. He uses a lot of the strength he has to stand up as turn to look at his chains for Black Knight in the corner of his room.

Icarus takes a deep breath in as the air around him is being sucked in putting out the flame in close proximity to him as the chains begins to drag on the floor towards him. 'Come on... my lungs can't take much more!' He thinks to himself.

Luckily for him his chains are close enough. Once they air he quickly turns his head towards the door and releases all the built up air pressure at the door in an air bomb taking the door off its hinges.

"Thank god..." He says breathing heavily from that attack as his eyes flicker from its regular red and green. "Alright Icarus lets get the hell out of here." He says as his chains are at his feet as he kicks the chain into the air.

"Release!" Icarus shouts as the chains turn into his sword. "Stream!" Icarus says breathing from his mouth as his breath "grabs" the sword as slices the chains around his wrist.

Icarus stops his breath grabbing his sword before it falls to the ground and shaking out his limbs. "Feels good to have proper blood flow go through my vains for once."

Once he's done shaking his limbs and stretching he dashes out the door. And opens the door next to him revealing Invel in chains as he smiles as his feathery companion as he walks up to the chain as he carefully cuts it with Black Knight.

Invel quicklu flys on his shoulders. "Alright buddy where are they?" Icarus ask Invel as He flies to the ceiling and lands back to his shoulder. "So they're above us huh?... makes sense he are in a cellar after all. Alright let's go!" He says rushing out the room smiling at the thought of Kurai and giant friends finally coming to get him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kurai and the others..._

* * *

"Small squad forward." Blake says as they're coming around a corner as a bunch of men with guns are blocking the path. The moment they all turn the corner they begin to shoot.

"Barrier!" Kurai says making a strong Wall of Ice protecting the group. "Nora could you do the honors?" Cnythia asks of the girl knowing this should be easy for her. "No problem captain." The young girl says happily saluting Cnythia before jumping over Ice Wall easily as she turns Magnhild into an grenade launcher shooting at the group of men before decending and smashing them with Magnhild switched into its hammer mode.

"All clear captain." She reports to the group as all the men are knocked unconscious. "This is the 4th wave we've encountered." Ren states as Kurai drops the Ice Wall.

"Kurai do you have any idea where Icarus could be being held?" Blake asks the young man. "Honestly... knowing Icarus. He's bound to find us way before we find him." Kurai states.

"Well we can just stand here wasting time or we could keep moving not wasting time here." Yang says as Jaune agrees. "Yang's right we just need to keep moving, besides these waves of enemies aren't all that bad." Jaune says as laughing can be heard behind the group.

"You kids just don't know when to mind your own business do you?" Bastion says coming behind them laughing. "You can't really call us kids when we're all in a similar age category." Ren says to Bastion as Cnythia rebuttals.

"Technically Ruby is the youngest one here so I guess he could only speak to her that way." Cnythia says trying to clarify as Ruby stays quiet looking fairly sad with clouds hovering over her head.

"Regardless you're all weaklings. It shouldn't take too long to dispatch of you kids." He says smirking as Kurai turns around with his back to Bastion. "Yang, Jaune, Nora." Kurai says as Yang reloads Ember Celica and Nora swings Magnhild around.

"Got it." Nora says very seriously and Yang glances back at the group. "The only way this guy is getting past us is if we die!" She says are fire sparks escapes her body.

Jaune takes a deep breath in as he draws Crocea Mors as he closes his eyes. "Stand tall... connect your feet to the earth... and let everything flow." He says to himself out loud as if he's meditating.

"Well if you look at that." Kurai says smiling glancing back at Jaune as everyone can see the physical representation of his White aura flowing around him.

"Yang, Blake, Nora. Give him hell." Kurai says facing forward before running forward. "Hey Kurai we cant just leave them like this!" Cnythia says concerned for her new friends.

"We don't have time to waste, I put my faith in those three!" Kurai shouts from the distance. "Let's go!" Ruby orders the remaining of huntsmen the group have left as they all run after Kurai but Ruby lags behind for a moment.

"Yang..." Ruby says as Yang gives her a thumbs up with her back towards her. "Yeah I got it don't worry."

"So he left me you two and that boy. Well I don't have much against the boy but you two freaks I have a bone to pick!" Bastion says charging at them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Natsuki, Pyrrha, and Weiss..._

* * *

Natsuki is breathing heavily with a lot of her armor beaten up and dirty, Weiss is on the floor just watching the fight between the two rivals. 'Natsuki is really fast but she can't keep up with her illusions and defend herself at the same time. That girl hasn't even taken any damage compared to Natsuki.' Weiss thinks to herself at this hopeless position.

"Tranquility." Natsuki says casting her Semblance on herself stopping the pain she feels from the cuts and bruises she has. She's so injured she is forced to use Amaterasu to hold herself up.

"Tsuki-Chan I really think you should give up. You can't beat my Illusions they're literally too real for you to handle, and frankly I'm getting a little bored." Roxana says looking at Natsuki in a pathetic state.

'Damn I'm really being pinned against the wall here... all I need is to be able to hit her once. That's it!' Natsuki thinks to herself. "Hey Weiss two questions? First is Pyrrha is dead or unconscious? I noticed her screaming stopped a while ago."

Weiss looks over to Pyrrha and drags herself over to her. She places her hands on her neck to find a pulse and finds a slow but steady pulse luckily. "She's fine, just knocked unconscious." The Ice Queen replies to Natsuki.

"Ok Question two... please tell me you have Glyphs to power me up. Because this I can only last a minute with what I'm about to do. All I need is to be able to hit her once and it's over!" Natsuki shouts at her.

"Yeah just tell me when!" Weiss says to her as Natsuki nods. "Also Weiss I must warn you... you have to freeze me somehow you'll understand why once this fight is done." Natsuki states as Weiss is confused at what she is saying.

"Only two more Kagutsuchi's I have left... screw it." Natsuki says as sheaths Amaterasu and pulls a stone Talisman with the Kanji for Demon on the stone. She lets the stone fall before stepping on it.

From the talisman breaking a black energy of some form enters Natsuki's body, Weiss's eyes widen by the sight of Natsuki. Her Dust flames appear around but a Black flames also comes around her.

Her eyes glow Ember Orange with Fox slits in her eyes. But the final transformation is the most shocking, two Ember orange tails appear behind her. "Is this what she meant by the demon fox inside of her?" Weiss says as she begins to smiles.

"When on earth did you become capable of doing this, what are you a Faunus now too?! What is with you dead KING members coming back as Faunus?!" Roxana shouts to her.

The black flames around her grow bigger and bigger covering the dust flames before disappearing. Natsuki gives on final battle cry and the sound of another voice under here a lot deeper and beastly as Black Lightning comes around her mixing with the Dust flames.

"Guess I'm going to use this, Queen of Hell: Legion!" Roxana says as an army of Shinigami appear infront of her. Natsuki says nothing as she simply glares at the amount of Shinigami that appear.

"Well what are you all waiting for charge!" Roxana shouts extending her arms towards Natsuki. The enraged Kitsune closes her eyes as the Shinigami gets closer and closer to her, it isn't until the Shinigami are about to touch her that she dashes forward running in a straight line.

Natsuki is running through the Shinigami's trying to make a B line towards Roxana with no avail. The Shinigami's use the scythes they have with them slashing her as Natsuki starts to scream, as the similar effects are happening to Pyrrha. Natsuki falls to the ground on her stomach after being slashed by over 20 Shinigami as her flames and Lightning disappear.

Roxana starts lightly chuckling but quickly turns into complete laughter looking at her face. "Really that's all you had?" Roxana says as she walks towards until she's hovering over her. A loud growl can be heard coming from Natsuki as her body ignites back into the dust flames.

"Queen of Hell: Shackles of the Unbound!" Roxana shouts as black chains shoot out from her hands pointed at Natsuki materializing from air. Natsuki shouts as her aura flares a yellow color and produces a shockwave destroying the Shackles.

"Was that her semblance?... It had to be?..." Weiss says unsure of what Natsuki did to make the Chakns disappear. Natsuki shouts again as this time her Flames and Lightning glow brighter and move faster around her.

Natsuki takes charge and gets up quickly dashing towards Roxana who disappears from sight. "Try to find me now-" Roxana says from somewhere but Natsuki keeps on running and extends her right arm to the side as he ends up close lining Roxana into the ground.

"She somehow managed to find her, let alone hit her." Weiss states as she smiles. "Ow that hurt you fucking bitch!" Roxana shouts as she's on her back with a crater underneath her. Natsuki goes cocks her right arm back to punch her but stops as Roxana disappears.

"Dammit she's gone aga-" Weiss starts but is at a lost for words as Roxana appears infront of her. "You know what I'm getting really tired of your commentary and presence, so time I kill-"

Natsuki punches her with a fist enveloped in Fire and Lightning in her back as she is sent flying into a wall. Weiss covered her face as dust picks up at Roxana being sent flying at high speeds.

"That's it! I'm tired of this! Fuck our objective here, fuck this base! Fuck keeping you alive! FUCK YOU ALL! Forbidden Art: Queen of Hell..." Roxana starts as her Aura levels increase by the second.

Natsuki glares at Roxana as her tails start to swing rapidly as her Aura levels increase. She opens her hands and extends them towards Roxana as a projection on a Kitsune's mouth appears in the middle.

A ball appears in between her hands and the Kitsune projections mouth, the ball as is fairly small and is spinning while being purple and yellow with black lightning mixed around it.

"Now witness this Schnee because you're next! Satanic Nebula!" Roxana shouts as a powerful beam comes from her the aura around her and out her hand directed directly at Natsuki.

Natsuki lets out one final roar as the ball she was manifesting expands and gets bigger and bigger until it is the size of a large boulder. Once the two powerful attacks meets they clash creating heavy winds and shockwaves as one tries to beat the other.

Weiss quickly summons a black glyph underneath her and covers her face from the heavy winds as her hair his blowing wildly. "To think such power even exist? Is this even aura anymore?!" Weiss says.

Weiss takes a deep breath and looks at the stalemate as Natsuki seems to be losing the clash. "Here goes nothing!" Weiss says determined as a golden glyph appears underneath Natsuki spinning fast as Natsuki looks down and feels the boost in power flow through her.

Natsuki continues to amplify more and more power into the ball of energy. "Kitsune-jū no Bokudan Tēru!" Natsuki says in Japanese as the ball grows bigger and bigger absorbing all of Roxana's attack to her surprise before turning really small.

"What the hell?! What is-" Roxana says but stops as the ball glows extremely bright and Weiss understands what's happening as she summons a glyph pulling Pyrrha to her and summons ice walls around her and glyphs reinforcing them.

The ball explodes causing a heavy explosion as you can hear Roxana's screams. The ground underneath them collapses and the whole room is turning to dust as everyone falls to the lower level below them being the cellars.

Weiss is on the back with light ruble and waste on her as Pyrrha is next to her still unconscious. Natsuki is simply standing over Roxana glaring over her unconscious body, as her claws extend from under her nails pointed to her neck.

"Natsuki stop! That's enough!" Weiss says trying to get her attention but she ignores her like she she's in a trance. "Hey listen to be dammit!" Weiss shouts at her as she goes to stab Roxana in the neck but can't at the last second as Weiss freezes her.

"Great... I'm all out of aura.." Weiss says extremely tired from using her semblance and weapon. Weiss's takes the time to look between the team KING and LBRA members. "How can people do young be so strong? Is it even possible?.." Weiss questions herself.

From Natsuki her body glows a bright orange red as the ice around her breaks and flames are around her. She glares at Weiss with her eyes flickering between the glowingly orange fox slits in her eyes and her normal eye color.

Her tails slowly start to retract as it looks likes shes coming back to herself. Something on the ground peaked Weiss's interest as it's another one of those seals from earlier as Weiss begins walking to the seal and picks it up.

"I think these are suppressors for that fox spirit..." Weiss says tir slyness as she walks over infront of Natsuki as she places the seal on her chest as the black energy goes into the seal as Natsuki voice screams as two voices can be heard the demon fox and Natsuki.

Natsuki falls to the ground once all the black mist is in the seal unconscious as Weiss is the only one left standing. "Good job... everyone..." Weiss says smiling but passes out for exhaustion as well.

A/N: Long chapter I know, I had to make it up to you guys some how. But yeah all of Team KING have some sort of powered up form so far you've seen Kurai's King Dust Pill and Natsuki's Kitsune form.

Now it's time for Icarus's that is actually my favorite personally. But that's for next chapter so until then I guess. Peace.


End file.
